Unraveling the Truth
by LaniAhava
Summary: Tsuna is getting use to being the new boss of Vongola, but after a calm he finds himself kidnapped! His guardians and friends rush to his rescue, but not all what it seems. Searching for the masked traitor, speaking with possible hooded allies, soon an old lie will be exposed, but its that the only thing they will find? 4YL-Post Manga
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any point of time own** _KHR!_ **only inspired by it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1  
Goodbye old and Hello new life…maybe**

"Final~ly!" Iemitsu, the officially retired CEDEF boss sang.

"I wish thee the best," Basil, the newly appointed CEDEF nods. His dirty blond hair was nicely parted to the side with no single hair out of place and was dressed on his best suit for his first day on his new position without Iemitsu.

"Thank you my once little padawan!" Iemitsu picked up his last box, then stopped, remembering something.

"Chief Saffron! Get over here!"

A mid-thirties man with sunglasses came rushing, very flustered, "Coming Boss, er sir!"

"I almost forgot to sign your retirement bonus," Iemitsu beams at him.

"Oh yeah," the man seemed distracted, but waits until Iemitsu digs inside his box for the paper.

"Ha! Here it is," with a last swirl on his signature, Iemitsu grins at his retired dark haired subordinate with pride, "You came a long way from that disastrous protection mission before becoming the Chief of Security. Now my little Tunafish finally boss for a whole year…"

Basil whipped out a tissue box to offer the tearing up man. The ex-boss nods gratefully and dries his tears, "Thank you for your hard work, Sa-saffron."

The man seemed uncomfortable as he awkwardly pats his old boss' shoulder, "Of course boss, er, sir. Once I finish this one last phone call, I'll be taking my leave for the new generation of CEDEF."

"Always a messy type guy, aren't you?" Iemitsu shakes his head amused before turning a serious look at Basil, "Be the best Basil. I know you can do this."

Basil nods gravely.

* * *

Tsuna was starting to nod off, trying not to fall asleep on his desk. He needed to finish this by today if he were to finish on time for the vacation trip later. Of course, only so long as there isn't any trouble or destruction for the next couple of hours.

Naturally, that is when an explosion went off somewhere in the Vongola mansion. This time he lets his head hit the desk painfully.

"Grandpa knew this will happen, he totally did," Tsuna whimpers from the desk. The exhausted Vongola boss turns his head to the side, "At least Reborn is out with Yuni and the rest of the Arcobaleno, celebrating their 4-year anniversary of the breaking of the Curse."

There was another explosion going off. The Vongola boss sighs, "Shame I won't be joining them anymore."

A memory of the grateful look Aria gave to Tsuna as Yuni runs around, painting the walls with her orange colored hands put a small smile to the Vongola boss' face. He knows how the older woman no longer must worry the possibility of not able to see her daughter grow up or the impending doom of her little girl living a short life.

The mansion shook for a third time, rattling his coffee mug, breaking Tsuna's content thoughts.

"That's it!" Tsuna hissed, "The Science department was destroyed last week and I cannot keep paying for these damages any longer!"

He stomped out in the hallway passing by upset servants who stepped away from their furious boss.

* * *

"That is big hole, Big Brother!" Takeshi nervously laughed at the damage made by Ryohei excited punch.

"Idiots! Don't you remember Juudaime threatened us if we destroy even one vase, there will be consequences?!" Hayato clutched his messy hair in frustration staring at the destroyed hallway. So much damage everywhere.

"BUT OCTOPUS-HEAD YOU WERE THE ONE WHO EXTREMELY BROKE THAT WHOLE WALL!" Ryohei wasn't about to be the only hypocrite here. The boxer-part-time-healer reminded who actually started their fight.

Hayato narrows his eyes, remembering why he tried to blow up his fellow guardian, "Because you destroyed the wrong warehouse, which in reality it was the one next it!"

"I WAS EXTREMELY AIMING AT THE EXTREME TARGET AND THEY EXTREMELY DUCKED!"

Before the guardians decided to go back to fighting again, the Vongola boss arrived.

Takeshi turns to see Tsuna and cringed as he remembered how the three of them should have reported to him a half-hour ago when they arrived from their mission.

The rain guardian was about to greet his boss to calm him when Tsuna let out a strangled whimper.

At the sound of the Vongola boss, the two bickering guardians stopped and stare at their open mouth boss.

"Tsuna...take deep breathes," Takeshi slowly walked toward his friend. In response, Tsuna only splutters nonsense words. The Vongola don barely able to cap his flames, threatening to explode.

Tsuna pulled his hair and stare at the massacred South wing of the Vongola Mansion. The hallway was no longer small. Instead the first floor now has a high ceiling that ranges up to the third floor with missing guest rooms at the sides. Pieces of glass and debris were scattered about. The priceless heirloom paintings and furniture are now officially lost forever from being passed on to future generations. Unless one counts burnt ashes as something that can be inherited.

There was sputtering broken electric wiring from the chandelier that he knows is from the second main dining room from the floor under them, broken across three rooms, scattering its shattered remains everywhere.

The only thing that tops this mess was last week when Hibari and Mukuro began their all-out fight for some reason within the mansion, near the Science Department of all places! Something about dyeing Hibird purple or a basket of minced pineapple. Either way, the damage was so bad, the Science department had to be moved to a temporary headquarters. Making matters worse, there were some weapons that were getting a tune up as well as their headsets. Thanks to the destruction, it interrupted their first full-blown check of the security system. Hence the increase number of guardians in missions for the lack of proper useable equipment to be able to back each other up.

The poor Vongola boss was unresponsive for days that the guardians and CEDEF had to came in to help. Reborn was not amused, surprisingly the sentiment was _mostly_ aimed at the guardians since Tsuna had explicitly told them if they wanted to fight, do it in the training halls made specifically for them.

Now, Tsuna seems like he was close to another mental breakdown. It was after a minute, he was able to take a deep breath to relax. He still feels the lingering effects of Reborn doing inexplicable things to snap out of his panic attack when Tsuna still didn't respond after things settled down.

Tsuna glares at Takeshi who was casually trying to summon his rain flames to keep Tsuna from going into a full-blown panic attack, "Don't."

Then he turns to his guardians with a dark look, "The servants here just made this place as comfortable for us especially since we were going to have a small party before going on a trip. Now it will be postponed…no its officially cancelled until **some people** learns the meaning of restraint."

They all look down, very much like a trio of kicked puppies. Tsuna's fury fizzle out, "I know you are used to have your Vongola gear and disappointed at the longer delay for your box animals, but taking it out by destroying things isn't helping anyone. This time I won't send you to a mission with low-risk, boring security detail. Instead you are to clean up this whole place."

Tsuna looks around the damages, but frowns as he picks up the plaster that was placed a few days ago. It seemed weak and the wiring seemed off for some reason...

Hayato spoke up, "I can call in the same construction company again that the Chief of Security from CEDEF recommended."

Tsuna looks up, "If they are cleared, they can come, but you still have to clear up the scattered broken furniture and secure the area. I don't want another butler hanging from the ceiling again."

Takeshi laughs, "Poor Stephano. At least he liked the beach vacation."

Tsuna shakes his head in exasperation. The main butler is still on his half year off break from the traumatizing experience of the tenth generation Vongola or as some of his closer allies the Neo Vongola first generation, "Don't forget to turn in your reports and don't leave anything out that I have to find out from some slighted Don, _again_."

They nervously laughed as Tsuna walked off.

* * *

Hibari was annoyed with the fact his mission was given to those herbivores. So what if he destroyed the Science Department HQ located in one of Vongola's mansion basements? The only good thing out of being sent to his room, was that that pineapple was in the same boat. Not even Chrome would help her other half.

He distantly hears explosions somewhere at the other side of the mansion. It will seem like they have returned and felt a little great knowing the little animal will not be happy by their disturbance.

Once his last hours of his week-long punishment are done, some biting to death are in order. He was just started thinking up worthy punishments when someone dared to burst into _his_ room.

"Gwahaha!"

For one furious minute, he thought it was the younger self of the lightning guardian, but quickly remembered the switch will not happen for another 6 years.

"Herbivore, what are doing here?" Hibari growls. Typical herbivores, some just never learn any lessons, painful or otherwise.

"Eh?" Lambo looks at him and paled. He slowly backed out of the room. When Hibari was one second away from attacking, Lambo trips into the hallway and ran like mad, "I-Pin! You traitor! He was still inside!"

Hibari was a step away from entering the hallway when he caught sight of Tsuna who just turned around the corner.

"…"

"…"

After a long silent stare down, Tsuna crosses his arms, "Hello Kyoya."

Basically, Tsuna was asking _What did you_ think _you were_ doing _, trying to get out of your room?_

Hibari in response, growls and shuts the door. He really cannot wait to get out of his room.

* * *

Shoichi was muttering to himself and frowning in between.

"Anything?" Giannini asks, "I know I had at least got rid of my tendencies of messing up tune ups by now."

"All systems are good, but it's still acting up during the security sweep. Could be someone trying to hack in," Spanner shrugs. Behind them the people in the Science inventing division were taking notes and calculating in paper. For the newer members who were used to electronic devices, it was slow going.

The reason is that after the Science department cried in happiness to finally return to their previously destroyed base (with new updated tech), there has been hiccups in the system. They didn't trust that anything they put in will not be in security risk and leaked to who knows what kind of people. Especially with the upgraded Vongola gear that had to be postponed which now is pushing to more than a week when usually it's done in one day!

"Still nothing wrong in the system. Yet there is something in the waves when clearly nothing is being sent. It's like someone is trying to reroute copies of what we have," Shoichi turns gravely at the upper echelon of Vongola Science division, "I fear we must clear out the whole system and start from scratch to find the problem."

There was a wave of whimpering throughout the division. All the work they had been working on the last year, which is a lot with the fact they had the cutting-edge technology in the world, it's now going to be permanently deleted.

Spanner takes out his lollipop, "Good thing I made hard copies of everything."

Loud jubilant cheers replace the despair cries. Giannini hugs Spanner tightly in gratitude. "How do we ever repay you?!"

"I wouldn't mind those rare flavor lollipops," Spanner offered not affected much at the crushing hug.

Shoichi shakes his head at the Vongola science division's antics. He turns back to the computer with a frown.

"I better tell Tsunayoshi about this…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: This story just took off, kind of reminds me of my other story** Out of Time **...Anyways this would be updated every Thursday. As for those waiting updates on my other stories, worry not, they are not forgotten. May you people and beings of all kinds have great New Year's!  
LaniAhava out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aww thanks so much for choosing to read this story (or were bored enough to read it, haha). I will take advantage of these few week vacation to update before college starts since who knows when will I have time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2  
The calm before the storm**

Mukuro was not pouting like a child this past week, but he was sure happy to be out and about when the lunch chime went off signaling freedom. At least he wasn't trapped in a case-like cell, tied up, filled up with water…

"Kufufu, finally," Mukuro smirks as he walked down the hallway in search of Chrome, since for some reason the young woman wasn't answering through their mental link.

"Ah, there you are, Mukuro!" The male Vongola mist guardian turns to see the Vongola boss rushing toward him.

"Well if it isn't my future body," Mukuro leers.

Tsuna only raises his eyebrow at the familiar greeting, "I was just about to send you to back up Chrome."

"Oh? What did you do?" The mist guardian tilts his head in curiosity with a hint of worry. Mukuro didn't miss the rigid way the Vongola boss was holding himself.

The Vongola boss rubs his forehead frustrated, "It supposed to be an easy mission with the Shimon in a neutral territory for some reconnaissance and not many people knew about it. Then some strange attack came out of nowhere with flame retraining abilities."

Mukuro frowns, "Where?"

Tsuna takes out a mist flame colored folder from within his jacket and gave it to Mukuro.

"Since the communications are down," Tsuna gave a meaningful look at Mukuro, who only smirks, "I can only send the most important intel by paper with limited number of copies. Only use the communicator in absolute emergency."

Mukuro opens the file and quickly skims through it, "Hm, I guess I better help my Chrome and those allies of yours."

"Do what you must and as secondary mission: figure out who the enemy is and their motives."

"Any way? My, is this your way to apologize to me, my dear Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro summons his trident and gently touches Tsuna's cheek without piercing it.

Tsuna only rolls his eyes and pushes the trident away, "Take some lunch and be careful."

Mukuro chuckles before dispersing into Mist flames.

* * *

Yuni was worried and cannot bring up a smile while she watches Colonnello and Reborn competing who can build a bigger and habitable sand castle.

"Yuni, sweetie, is something wrong?" Aria asks.

That moment Skull came crashing down from an airplane on his motorbike, destroying both sand castles.

"Something is wrong," Yuni frowns remembering just in time to not let slip her source, "...it's like a nagging feeling. Hopefully it wouldn't come to pass."

Two different weapons went off as Skull screams in terror. Unfortunately, this sprayed sand everywhere, which Fon and Verde, who were just relaxing on the sand nearby, were affected. It was rather fortunate by the angle of the falling sand was bounced off the beach umbrella that Gamma placed earlier for Aria and Yuni.

In retaliation, Verde sends his partner out after Skull, while Fon smiles a bit too serenely with his own partner before going after the two competitive previous Arcobaleno.

Aria shakes her head in amusement at this sight, but noticed Yuni still wasn't smiling. She only looked more worried, "Do you know who you are feeling this toward?"

The young girl stares at the ground trying to remember the sunglasses, dark blue hooded coat wearing young woman giving her a warning before the previous Arcobaleno and herself left for the beach vacation, "For Tsuna-san. Something is unraveling, but I am not sure if it's good or bad."

"But mostly, I wanted him to come too," she pouts no longer looking seriously subdued.

Aria stares at her little girl before pulling her in a hug, "Maybe next time. Something came up for him in the last minute and had to cancel."

They look back and caught Mammon among the populace, taking in bets of which of the previous Arcobaleno would win the all-out brawl.

"If you want, we can call Tsunayoshi tonight," Aria offered.

Yuni nods before looking back to Skull riding on his giant Squid-like partner reflecting all Colonnello and Reborn's attacks from the sea. Verde seemed busy typing quickly into his laptop.

"Hah! The undead Skull is in his own turf! You cannot defeat us!"

In response to that challenge, Reborn and Colonnello partner up and attack the cloud user with the help of their own partners while trying and failing not getting pulverized by the normally calm Storm martial artist. To Skull's relief, Lal returned with the drinks and ice cream cones (she lost in the drawing of names of who gets the refreshments) just as Verde summoned a Gola Mosca.

"Hey get over here, you maggots, unless you want milk in the cone!"

This time Yuni giggled as she watched the scrambling kids acting like their appearance racing to get their cold treat.

* * *

Iemitsu bursts into the Sawada house, "Ho~ney! I'm ho~me!"

There was a crash in the kitchen. Before Iemitsu ran in worry, Nana appeared before him in shock that quickly turned into the brightest smile he last remembers seeing in their wedding day, "Welcome home, Iemitsu."

"It's good to be back," His eyes soften as he walked toward her, only to find himself engulfed into a tight embrace. He felt her shake at their closeness. He lets her be for a few minutes before pulling her chin up for a deep kiss.

Once they broke apart, Nana giggles, "I made all your favorites, but I still didn't finish cleaning up."

"Nana, you didn't finish cleaning?" Iemitsu lets out a dramatic gasp.

Nana lightly slaps her husband's shoulder, "Seems to me someone wants to sleep on the couch on their first night~"

The blond man gasps in horror and drops on his knees before her, "No! Not the _Couch_!"

Nana looks away from the kick puppy look of her husband. She stared at the ceiling as if contemplating something, "Hm? I guess I can have you redeem yourself by doing something for me…"

"Anything!" Iemitsu was on his way to groveling like he never groveled before. _Anything_ that can keep him from being left in the cold, lonely _Couch_.

She taps her chin before grinning. She rummages through her apron and took out an old, tiny box, "Well there was a reason I couldn't finish cleaning. I found this old disposable camera. I am not sure where I can have it developed since all the stores nearby does digital media."

Iemitsu grabbed the camera and lifted up in the air dramatically, "Don't worry my lovely Nana! If I must travel the world to find—!"

"Oh goodness no! Just go to the nearest city should be fine," Nana clasps her hands over her chest in worry, "I…I don't want you to leave me alone too long again."

As if realizing she spoke the last part out loud, Nana gasps and turns her back to Iemitsu, "Please forgive me...I should be grateful you are already staying with me and..."

She stiffens in surprise when Iemitsu wrapped his arms around her, so gently and lovingly, "Me too, Nana. I can no longer bear to be far from you. Not anymore."

Nana's hands take hold of his strong, scarred and protective arms, "How I missed this, Iemitsu…"

In response, his hold tightens around her.

* * *

Now that Tsuna is out and about within the Mansion, he isn't eager in returning his office. Although it was a little saddening he had a lonely lunch. No one else was in the small dining room where all the Vongola guardians use to go to. Which is why he's going straight to the kitchen to the kitchen staff's dismay.

"No! The Master _must_ eat at his table," the man in charge of the Vongola Mansion's kitchens, Chef Benigno was waving his signature wooden spoon. Tsuna tried not to stare at it long. He still had nightmares about it. The only comfort was Reborn too fears it (but you didn't hear from him!).

"But it's lonely~" Tsuna whines looking anywhere, but the older man and large mustache with his scary spoon on hand, "Everyone is gone and—" he felt something nagging him toward the least used pantry. Curious, Tsuna opens the door.

He stares at Lambo and I-Pin looks of terror at his deadpan look.

" **ITS HIS/HER FAULT!** " both pointed at the other, " **NO, YOURS**!"

Tsuna rubs his forehead and sighs, not up for interrogation at the moment, "Fine, both of you are coming with me, I have been meaning to see this one place with someone else."

The main chef of the Vongola kitchens shouted behind him, "Don't forget to take your lunch with you, Decimo!"

The Vongola boss was suddenly bombarded with many bento boxes, but not as much as the kids. The kitchen staff muttered to each other something about growing children needing to eat more to grow big and strong.

* * *

"Haha, nothing much just sitting…oh yeah?...Told you Pops makes the best sushi!...Yeah, tell him I miss him too…thanks a bunch Kensuke, see you soon!" Takeshi slides his finger across the phone's screen, ending the call. He grins sheepishly at the narrowed eyes of Hayato.

Ryohei voiced what Hayato was thinking, "I EXTREMELY THOUGHT WE COULDN'T USE OUR PHONES!"

"Only the communicators we use for missions. Besides is not like we were talking about mission details!" Takeshi gave them a reassured grin.

"You better. If you said something compromising like next week or something, I would have dropped this chandelier on your little smug looking face. Maybe even leave you a scar like your older-self had."

Takeshi stood up from moving the broken furniture that had no hope of being fixed, "Eh? Future-me had a scar? Was it awesome?"

"It looked stupid…just like you," Hayato mutters as he pulls one of the cords that connects to the chandelier, "Hey, Turf-Top…are you even holding…this thing?! It's…getting too...heavy!"

"I EXTREMELY AM…OPPS!" Ryohei had been tugging the other cord to move the chandelier, but once he pulled too hard, he found out it was an electric wiring wasn't even connected to the chandelier. The other end of the cord landed in front of him, as if mocking them.

"Opps?" Hayato deadpans, but Takeshi can hear the underlying fury at the straining storm, "better **fix** …that **opps…** unless you want… **my** opps…land…on your… _ **FACE**_!"

Takeshi squints at the ceiling, trailing along anything that was connected to the chandelier, followed a promising trail of the other end of the cord that was mixed with other cords from who knows what. Once he found it, the rain guardian quickly lead Ryohei to the right one, "This is the one Hayato needs you to help on, Big brother."

Together, Takeshi and Ryohei help Hayato guide the chandelier over to the next room, slowly placing it out of the way and not threatening to fall on someone's head. Only then did they dropped on the floor in a heap.

"Well," Takeshi began between getting his breath back and smiling, "I for one…am not eager…in doing this…again."

Ryohei nods tiredly, wincing a little from the bruises, "WE SHOULD HAVE EXTREMELY CHECK IN FOR AN EXTREME CHECK UP FOR ANY EXTREME WOUNDS!"

A growl echoed the hallway. Takeshi tilts his head and turns where he estimates he heard it from, "Was that Uri, Hayato?"

The right-hand man of the Vongola boss blushes, but he covers it up with a scowl, "You know as well as I do, our box animals are postponed as well as our weapons for tune ups."

"Oh," Takeshi closes his eyes to rest for a bit, "Then what was it? Sounded a little too loud."

"PROBABLY THE SAME EXTREME REASON AS ME!" there was another growl, but louder this time, "EXTREME HUNGER!"

"Dang and we still need to make the report," Hayato groans from the floor.

"We can eat and write," Takeshi offered before letting out a yawn.

Hayato scoffs without moving his position, "Because the chefs love that."

"THAT WAS AN EXTREME DRESSING DOWN!" Ryohei chuckles, remembering the last time someone dared to do that, in front of the Head Chef Benigno no less.

"Poor Tsuna, at least Reborn had his share for forcing Tsuna to go that far to finish his work on time," Takeshi leans against the least damaged wall and closes his eyes. In cue the other guardians began to do the same, but one on a misshape boulder that was once a wall and the other on the ground. Just as they were dozing off, an angry shout echoed their hallway.

"There you are herbivores!" a trio of groans answered him.

Takeshi yawned, "Can you bite us to death when we are more worthy of your time?"

"Extremely tired and hungry…" Ryohei moans face down in uncomfortable position on a broken boulder.

"I have to book you in my schedule, Hibari. In the meantime, where is Juudaime?" Hayato asks as he tries to get more comfortable on the debris filled carpet.

Kyoya shrugs, but brandishes his old tonfas, ignoring most of the conversation. Tiredly, the trio took out their spare weapons.

"You know, if Tsuna hadn't punished us so lightly, we wouldn't be in this situation," Takeshi comments as he sloppily blocks the cloud guardian attack. Hayato cursed when his C.A.I shield faltered.

"DIDN'T YOU EXTREMELY HEARD US?! EXTREME HUNGER AND EXTREMELY TIRED!" Since the trio were already tired, the only damage caused by the one-sided fight, was to the trio themselves. At least the hallway isn't looking any worse.

* * *

Tsuna eyes his younger siblings in suspicion from his rear mirror in his small, inconspicuous car. I-Pin and Lambo looked down in guilt. They jumped a little whenever the car they were in went over hidden sink holes.

"What were you doing that unsettled Kyoya?" Tsuna pulls down a handle for the turn signal to get into the main road outside of the Vongola Mansion.

"Well, you see Tsuna-nii, that's where you're wrong-OW!" Lambo began, but I-Pin elbowed him.

I-Pin muttered furiously, too low for Tsuna to hear, but he knew she was also doing the hand signals Tsuna taught them a half year ago, which were only known between those very close to Tsuna.

"Well it's your fault too! 'Lambo, I dare you steal Kyo-nii's pillow! Don't worry he is out somewhere else,'" Lambo spoke in a high pitch, in bad imitation of what seems to be I-Pin's voice.

I-Pin stopped sending body signals and began to outright yell, offended by Lambo's accusation, "Well you started it! Daring me to make more copies of paperwork for Tsuna-ni—"

"Sh-shut up!" Lambo interrupted in horror at her revelation.

"Mm, a spar is in order then, but it's a shame Reborn isn't here," Tsuna barely muffles a smirk when he hears sighs of relief.

"But Kyoya was too cooped up too long and he is the offended party. Speaking of party, we will not be joining the Yuni and the others for the celebration tonight."

Twin whines let out as one, forgetting what Tsuna said earlier, "Wh—y?"

"You seriously asking me that? Don't think I didn't catch about increasing my paperwork!"

Twin gulps were heard behind him. Tsuna chuckles to himself before almost swearing when a truck swerved into his lane. He shakes his head at the two young children squeals of excitement at the sudden avoidance of the truck.

"Aren't they the construction workers, Hayato-nii called?" Lambo asks.

"You mean Basil? Actually, I think it was Tsuna-nii's old man recommended them. You think maybe some of them posed a picture with him for those weird postcards?" I-Pin wondered out loud.

Tsuna nervously laughed to himself at hearing the kids behind him insult his father with one of the names he offhand calls him.

Shifting gears, Tsuna turns to the less worn path through a thick forest. Once there were inside for a couple of minutes, Tsuna parks the car, hidden within the trees.

"Alright, here on out, stay close, or you will get lost," Tsuna grins at their curious looks.

"Yare, yare, does this mean we're going to Tsuna-nii's Super-Secret Spot?" Lambo asks.

I-Pin quickly takes off her seat belt and gets out the car, "Less talking and more walking, right?"

"At least I-Pin trusts me," Tsuna gives out a dramatic sigh.

"What? I do too trust you! I am your lightning guardian for crying out loud!" Lambo opens his right eye as he pulls out the chain with his Lightning ring around his neck.

Tsuna shakes his head in amusement. He pats Lambo's head, "Good to know. Anyways, I bet you're still very curious of what I am about to show you. It's a great place."

The two young children follow Tsuna through twists and turns that only the young man knew.

"Just so you know, you two are the first two other than myself and Giannini as well as Chef Benigno knows about this place."

"Why?"

Tsuna smiles mysteriously with a far-off look, "I have a feeling we might need it soon."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: I am almost done with next** Did you know? I care about you **chapter! Just few more scenes. Anyways see you all next Thursday, LaniAhava out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews from the past chapters and** **everyone who fav and follow this story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3  
** **So that happened**

The three arrived at the front of the Vongola Mansion, barely returned from a certain place. Tsuna slows the car to a stop. The Vongola driver appears to open the driver's door to let Tsunayoshi out. Meanwhile, Lambo and I-Pin practically jump out and raced up the stairs to the Vongola Mansion. Tsuna shakes his head the sight and turns with a smile to give his car key to his personal Valet.

Once he caught up with the two children, Tsuna gives them look at his younger siblings, "Remember, I am trusting you two to be quiet about this until I showed it to the others."

"We promise!" "Of course, Tsuna-nii!" The mansion's door opens just as they arrived at the doorstep.

"Besides you could rub it to the others face once they know," he smirks as the I-pin giggles and Lambo laughs maniacally.

"I don't even want to know," Shamal speaks up from his seat in the Vongola Mansion's foyer. Which that itself was strange. Last Tsuna checked, the older doctor was in vacation for one more month.

"Shamal? What happened?" Tsuna's eyes widen in fear, "Is it Mukuro and Chrome—?!"

"Relax, it's nothing serious, _unfortunately,_ " Shamal mutters the last part darkly.

I-Pin and Lambo decide then to take off. Tsuna calls out behind them, "Don't forget you have a spar with Kyoya later and not a word unless you want a double team of Reborn and myself for your _extra training_ ".

The two young children looked back at him in fear and furiously nods before dashing upstairs.

Shamal waits impatiently until Tsuna turns to him, "You do realize because of your disappearance performance yesterday, everyone who wasn't knocked out were worried? No communication, no signal from your tracking device…"

"Tracking device?" Tsuna frowns at this. He doesn't remember being injected or even agreeing to one.

Shamal coughs and quickly goes on, "Nevertheless, it seems like those trio must have come back from a mission badly beaten up when your Demonic Cloud called me."

At this Tsuna stares at Shamal confused, "Mission? They seemed fine when I last—oh Kyoya _found_ them."

The Vongola boss covers his face with his hands. Shamal wasn't sure should he worried with the way the younger man's shoulder shook. Should he pat his shoulder in comfort or…

Shamal changed his mind and groans. Tsuna lets out a maniac laughter.

"Again, not going to ask," Shamal rolls his eyes and pulls up his doctor's coat collar, "Since those trio only need more rest and should be fine in an hour or so, I am off to find some lovely ladies~!"

"Thanks for the help! Sorry you had to come in!" Tsuna shouts after the doctor between chuckles.

Shamal ignores him and leaves the mansion.

* * *

"What do you mean Juudaime has been missing since yesterday?! Was he kidnapped or something?!" Hayato tried to sit up, but he was restrained to his bed in order his leg that heals faster, which was in a cast.

Bianchi shrugs as she peels a rotting apple, "How should I know? He probably went to his secret spot or something."

"It's not exactly a secret. I'm just cleaning it up for future use," Tsuna appears. He was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. He turn to Bianchi with his eyebrow raised. The older woman shots at him an innocent smile and puts away the purple fuming apple into her bag. Shaking his head, Tsuna turns to his precious family, who the latter brighten up to see him safe and sound.

"HEY EXTREME LITTLE BROTHER!" Ryohei shouts before wincing when he tried to wave his bandaged arm.

Once the Vongola boss entered the room, Bianchi passed him by on her way out. Before she walked through the doorway, she blows a flying kiss at her blushing little brother. Hayato turns his head and glares at the ceiling, ignoring Ryohei's loud snickers.

"Heard you had a run-in with Kyoya yesterday," Tsuna commented casually. Takeshi silently stares at Tsuna. The latter catches this. He tilts his head in worry, "Are you alright, Takeshi?"

Takeshi blinks and looks at Tsuna worried, "Hm? Oh yeah, of course. What about you? Feeling better?"

Tsuna stares at him and the others with a strange, funny smile. One can almost think it's a smirk, "I will be seeing you at lunch. I'm off to my office!"

The Vongola boss takes off and practically skips out the door, leaving the three guardians staring in disbelief and confusion.

Ryohei broke the strange silence, "THAT WAS EXTREMELY WEIRD!"

"What? That he was eager to do his paperwork? That is rather suspicious," Hayato began, who still had a slight tint of red on his cheeks, "What if he was taken by UMAs or—"

Takeshi gasps, finally grasping what was bothering him, "Tsuna is scary."

They two other guardians stare at him in confusion, "Remember how I mentioned yesterday if Tsuna wasn't too merciful, Kyoya wouldn't have beaten us up? He didn't even get mad or said anything about talking to Kyoya."

The trio turn their stares to the door their boss went through in horror, He completely planned this!

* * *

Shoichi was glaring at the computer screen, still trying to find the foreign code. It has been hours and can recite every phrase, space and punctuation throughout the Vongola firewall and beyond and still find nothing wrong.

"Still having trouble, Shoichi?" an amused voice said behind him.

The red haired young man jumps and was ready to yell at the person who dared to interrupt him until he realized it was the Vongola boss.

"Byakuran has been asking for you, wondering why you were taking so long. He thinks I'm stealing you for myself," Tsunayoshi comments.

"He thinks everyone is trying to take me. Crazy marshmallow lunatic," Shoichi mutters going back to find anything out of place in the code.

At the sight of Shoichi's glare darkening, Tsunayoshi asks worried, "Is something wrong?"

Shoichi ignores him, but Spanner answer it from under his station next to Shoichi, "We are deleting everything in the system. Since we cannot locate what could be wrong. So we are going to start from scratch."

Tsuna leans over to see Spanner taking out and rewiring through a complex mess of electric wires. The Vongola boss stares at the wires meaningfully. There was an idea that was just right at his reach to connect, reminding him of something.

Suddenly Shoichi snaps his fingers, recalling something, "Tsunayoshi! Before I forget, the communicators are still down, but you had a cal—"

There was a beeping noise in Shoichi's computer that he returned his attention to it. Everything silenced. No scientist took note, experiments bubbled, ignored at the obivious stare toward Shoichi.

Almost in an unnatural calm voice, Shoichi said, "Someone is hacking the system."

Giannini broke the heavy silence, "You found who it is?"

Shoichi's fingers typed faster since his announcement, but then froze over one of the keyboards. Then he slammed his fist between them, "I almost did. Worse, it shows signs of someone who knows this system. It was like they were hiding behind the code, mimicking it that I didn't catch on it until they access too deep into the system."

"That would explain the Mist mission situation," Tsuna rubs his forehead, "Does this also include the mansion security?"

Tsuna curses when Shoichi nods gravelly.

"No place is safe, meaning we have to go to the really old system," Shoichi hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," Tsuna rubs his forehead at the incoming headache, "It's because of this I wanted you to do a security sweep in the whole system. I wouldn't be surprise how this was the reason the Ninth had trouble cleaning house in the first place."

"If that is true that means we cannot use the old system either," Spanner points out while rewiring something.

Tsuna crosses his arms and stares at the ceiling for a moment. They waited for the Vongola boss organize his thoughts. When he faces them again, his eyes flashed gold, "This means no one is going anywhere by themselves especially when you have to leave the mansion."

"Send a message for a guardian meeting, Vongola?" Spanner asks.

Tsuna shakes his head and began to walk out, "I should see them at lunch."

Shoichi nods and goes back on typing and muttering darkly at the computer screen. When the Vongola boss was near the exit, he shouted, "Don't forget to eat! Unless you want Chef Benigno and his staff break in here!"

In response, there were shouts spoken in different intervals with one word, "FOOD?!"

Giannini nervously laughs, and looks at the time on one of the screens. No one had eaten for two days straight. Opps. Giannini presses a button on the intercom on his desk.

"Lunch break for the morning shift, the afternoon stay with Spanner—" the Head of the Science department trailed off as he saw Spanner already half-way out the door.

"Hm?" Spanner looks back unashamedly, but shrugs it off, he walked out.

"No fair! I wanted to eat first…" whimpers Giannini for a moment. Then he sighs before rolling his shoulders in determination. He turns to the other workers who like him had no choice, but to stay, "Better do what you can. Boss is depending on us!"

"RIGHT!" everyone went to back to work with much more fervor.

Shoichi reaches over a tablet and plug in a USB cord, connecting it to his main computer. Then the Head of the Gesso Science department gives it to Giannini, "Pretend you want to take over Vongola and try to break my prototype security walls."

* * *

Spanner was on his way to the dining hall that isn't in construction when he caught up with Tsuna. He takes off the wrapper of his lollipop and eats it. He would have gone around, but he heard rumors of that part of the mansion is being resconstructed. As of right now, they were probably trying to connect the system back online. Seems like he is going to wait until the two Vongola guardians move for him to cross.

 _I wonder if anyone had given the heads up of the system lockdown_ , Spanner thought to himself, _Then again they cannot get in without special permisision of Giannini._

"—so it's with me you want to partner with?" Tsuna asks Hibari in surprise.

"You are the least whom I dislike, presently," Hibari responded.

"There is that," Tsuna sighed.

Seems like the waiting is over, so Spanner greets, "Yo, Vongola!"

"Beat Giannini for break again?" Tsuna grins. In response Spanner shrugs.

The three walked toward the least used hallway to the dining room. Spanner then remembers something, "Shoichi was trying to tell you earlier about yesterday. Little Yuni called in. She was asking for you."

"Ah, I better see if I can call her back later," Tsuna looks at Spanner with an unasked question.

Spanner frowns at his stick devoid of candy. He places the finished lollipop and takes out another, "I have been working some of the phone line security, but the calls without confidential information being exchange were actually fine since yesterday."

Tsuna brightens up for a second, "So I can call her right now?"

"Not yet. Since it's now official we have a possible mole, Giannini would be working on that once he is done doing whatever Shoichi needs him to do. Although we did get aerial video for that mission you sent your Mist to back up your other Mist and the Shimon," he can feel Hibari's eyes glaring behind him as Spanner pockets the wrapper.

"The Pineapple got a mission?" Hibari growls.

"Sorry, Kyoya, but this mission asks for the least amount of damage," Hibari stares at him, "I needed subtlety damage, not the blatant bloodlust. I will get you a mission once we resolve this situation."

Then Tsuna smirks darkly, "Depending how serious, you can have the mole once he or she is found."

Spanner in response at the sudden dark laughter of his boss, was to put away the lollipop into his pouch to snack on later. Hibari in the other hand, smirks. He has been cooped up too long and the two trouble makers and "his fellow three guardians" were simply a small meal for him. He is a carnivore who have needs. Sparring needs from powerful carnivores or omnivores.

"By the way, you should have something else on hand when you are out and about. The attack that almost compromised your Mists and the Shimon is known as Flame Seals," Spanner casually mentions.

Tsuna stops and frowns at him, "Do you know how to disrupt it?"

Spanner shakes his head looking around for a good seat with his fellow co-workers, "Not yet, but it's being worked on as of right now by the division. Hopefully the Mists will bring more intel that we may have missed."

"Just keep us updated then and thanks," Tsuna turns to see who else is joining in the feast at the main dinning room. He brightens up when he sees the rest of his guardians, even the Mists looking none worse to wear from a first glimpse, being present at their side of the long table. It has been too long since they all ate together, especially with a possible crisis over their heads. Then again, most of the dinning rooms other people eat were part of the destruction from the day before.

* * *

After lunch and the final check up that released for the wounded guardians for missions with only bandages and no body casts of any kind, Hayato went straight to verbally fight Shoichi who looks like he hadn't sleep last night in the Science department.

As for Takeshi, he looks around the new looking facility. He still has a half hour to kill until the guardian meeting to start. Naturally Hayato wanted to use that time to find as much of information as possible. He doesn't understand much how any of the equipment works and wonders about the fruit pictures on the computers mean. The rain guardian decides to leave, _I should've taken Big brother's suggestion for a light spar._

Takeshi began his walk to the training rooms, when he was surprised to find a very serious looking Lambo, sitting on the stairs.

"What's up little Lambo?" Takeshi sits down next to him.

"It's not fair," Lambo pouts.

"What? Your spar with Hibari? You're lucky he already let out most of his bloodlust with us yesterday," Takeshi rubs his neck, still slightly sore from the brutal beaten from Hibari. He had heard it from one of the cleaning staff comment Lambo's and I-Pin's larger meal than usual was given in order for them to recover their energy for their "heavy training" with Hibari for sneaking into the Cloud guardian's room.

He had thought it was rather odd of Hibari going straight on biting the three of them to death. Then again, they did take his mission. The rain guardian made a mental note to not mention the other reason Hibari was riled up to Hayato. Who knows what he would do.

Lambo shakes his head, "Tsuna-nii was such a good mood before lunch ended."

Takeshi puts his arm around Lambo's shoulders, "Then we better hurry up and help him. That's why he has us, his guardians for. Just as he is our sky, who embraces us with no regrets, we support our sky just the same."

Lambo snorts, "That's so cheesy, Takeshi-nii."

* * *

"I call this meeting forth to make sure we are all in the same page," Tsuna looks at everyone's serious looks. Personally, he didn't like the fact everyone was here together again and it isn't for fun and games, but life is never kind. Especially with them.

"It has come to my attention, there has been a leak and apparently, it isn't the first time. It is official as of before lunch. We have a traitor," there were killing intent being released around the room as Tsuna let the news sink for a moment, "We are not sure if it's a full traitor or someone posing as one of our own."

He looks at Chrome's frown and Mukuro fiddling with his trident with a tight grip, "Do you want to explain what happened on the recent compromised mission, Chrome?"

Chrome nods, "My squad had our tracks covered. If we were not expecting for the worst and if the Shimon wielding flames had not been known by many, we would have been in worse condition."

There were slight murmurs in the room, but quieten as Chrome went on, "Someone knew of our lack of Vongola gear, but worse was the fact how half of our equipment no longer worked thanks to these 'Flame Seals'. To clarify, our equipment are mostly powered by our flames. We are still searching how and what was used to activate these 'Flame Seals'. What we do know is how they are aimed mostly toward flames of the sky while earth flames were somewhat affected. Unfortunately, it was enough to mess up our defense."

By an unspoken cue, Mukuro takes up the narrative, "I went on my own to see if I can back them up, while being extra careful since there might be possible something or someone who can sense flames."

Mukuro frowns in memory, "I actually took the least used path and not easily navigable, yet I was easily seen. It was rather fortunate I was no simple low grunt."

Hibari snorted. Tsuna spoke up, knowing what would happened otherwise, "So were you able to get hold of anyone?"

"Sadly no," Mukuro sighs, "Although some of our older squad members from your predecessor's time, believed the enemy used the old sewer passage, a best kept secret by the upper echelon of Vongola."

"That confirms the suspicious of someone who is in Vongola or at least some link to it," Takeshi puts in.

Tsuna rubs his forehead in frustration. He glances at his watch and knew he had procrastinated enough to do his paperwork, "In three days' time, we will meet again with anything you find. Don't forget go with a partner. You are dismissed!"

* * *

The sun was starting to set when Tsuna decided to forego his work after not able to concentrate long enough for it and go to the open forest within the Vongola Mansion property to think. He would have waited for Kyoya to return from his quick trip to the Science department, so he wouldn't be on his own, but Tsuna was too deep in thought.

He began to pace, _There must be something I am missing, but what? I personally had "clean house". The Varia as well and my father..._

The young man stares at the worn bench near him reminding him of the old plaster and the wiring was not right just like the place destroyed by his guardians yesterday. Strangely enough, it was near the Science Department, where a lot of electrical wiring goes through.

He remembers how Shoichi complained hiccups in the system during one of his runs before today and Spanner was taking apart the wiring and throwing away most of them. Tsuna froze at the sudden realization.

"Kyoya! The construction workers!" Tsuna shouts looking for Hibari. His search was cut short when he sensed someone not quite familiar behind him. The Vongola Decimo jumps to the side, then slide to the other barely dodging second shot and jumps forward to the ground from the third shot. He pinpoints the estimated area where he suspects to be where the three missed shots came from. He caught a shadowing figure within the newly planted trees. The Vongola boss quickly stands up and caught a hint of blue.

His Cloud came rushing in, but Tsuna hated himself right then in dropping his guard and leaving behind his possible back up. Then there was a rush of power leaving him and he found himself on his hands and knees. To his surprise, his sky flames were released on their own accord and left his body to form a triangle around him. The same triangle that on its points were where the bullets had landed.

Suddenly it stopped, but Tsuna's eyes widen, fearing what is going to happen next. The ground only glowed once more before everything turned white and he knew no more.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Poor Tsuna, if only he stayed inside.** **So a heads up, starting next week, I will update this story every Friday (I already have the next couple chapters done, I only need to check my grammar). Upcoming next, the fallout and laments of the guardians. Will they be able to step up to the challenge? Until next Friday for** Unraveling the Truth **,** **LaniAhava out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow,** D C JoKeR H S, **you're** **so consistent in your reviews! Thanks! :D  
Well here is another chapter with a mystery of the missing Tunafish, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4  
Everyone, we need your help!**

BOOOM!

The whole clearing exploded, pushing Kyoya, flying back into the trees in surprise by the sheer force of the blast. Then the furious Cloud guardian rushed forward through the smoke, where he estimated the last location he saw his sky was pacing. Unfortunately, by the time he got there, there was only a deep crater and no sign of his boss. By the faint signs of something or _someone_ dragged out of the crater, Tsunayoshi should be still alive. Kyoya quickly taps his headset hidden in his ear to get back up as much as he loath to do so, but there was only static.

"Hn. It was all planned," Kyoya growls to himself and swiftly summons Roll, which the Science department barely returned to him. The main reason why he left his boss for a couple of minutes. He shouldn't have been overconfident. After finding his boss again, he will bite him to death that will make the brown haired man regret even leaving his office.

His thoughts were interrupted at the realization of Roll not appearing. Not even a flicker of ember showed from the box, _Did those herbivores ruined Roll?!_

The Cloud guardian put away his box and summoned his flames. Nothing happened. Even as his frustration increased, Kyoya feels like something is muffling his senses. Just as he was ready to go feral from the lack of flames, Hibird flies by in worry.

"Where is small animal? Where is small animal?" the yellow bird chirped. Kyoya straightens up and lifts his hand for the little yellow puffball land.

Anger partially controlled for the sake of his little bird messenger, Kyoya said, "Kidnapped. Warn the others. Communication down."

"Hibird go! Hibird go!" the little yellow fluff ball bird flew as fast as his little wings carry him, signaling the other Hibirds to spread the word.

Kyoya looks back at the crater and frowned, "Construction workers?"

* * *

"…you want to talk to Juudaime now? We are a bit busy trying to figure out who is the wise guy that infiltrated deeply into the network. I can barely talk with the others!" Hayato was talking or more like shouting at Reborn on the large screen within the Science Department. Takeshi was with him, taking a slight nap. He was tired of waiting for his two box animals from the final check-up, which was postponed again to fix the communication lines between the guardians. He tried not to feel jealous of Hibari getting his first. After all the guy is in charge of watching over Tsuna. Hopefully he doesn't get into too much trouble for the next couple of minutes. He suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine at that thought.

"Which is more suspicious. You should know be with your boss at all times!" Reborn hissed. Yuni was behind him looking very worried.

"I know! I'm worried too, but Hibari should be with him by now with Roll just in case—" the room shook and alarms blared around them. Takeshi abruptly wakes up and takes out his sword.

"Oh no! The system is down! Something is interfering with the signals!" Giannini shouts from his station. Around the man were his subordinates rushing to and fro trying to figure out what went wrong. All the cameras are focusing on everyone, but mostly on high-risk areas such as the bedrooms and offices. To think the place was barely functional after a week of reconstruction and now this happens.

"Then why am I still online?" Reborn retorted. The rest of the ex-Arcobaleno behind him were looking at them in interest.

"Reborn-san is in another frequency! I was just about to fix the guardians' communication's frequency!" Giannini takes out a small USB drive from his small laptop, ready to reboot the whole system.

"Fine. Call me if someone dies or—" Reborn began when a yellow flash burst into the room, shouting above the alarms.

"LITTLE ANIMAL KIDNAPPED! LITTLE ANIMAL KIDNAPPED!"

"Or that," Reborn sighs as a loud scramble behind him was seen, "I will be seeing you failures in a couple of hours. You better hope it's a false alarm or pray you have something for me to work with!"

Hayato paid no heed to the murderous look of Reborn sent him before he cut the call, much too busy going through a mini-heart attack. As for Takeshi, he was gripping his sword tightly and was breathing hard in shock when Ryohei and Lambo rushed in.

"What the heck was scary Hibari been doing?! NAPPING?!" Lambo shrieked. He took a glimpse of the sudden appearance of footage of the Decimo's empty office and then at the smoke covering the garden's camera. Lambo was about to rush back out when Ryohei grab the squirming boy tightly into his arms.

"I thought Tsuna was in his office," Takeshi mutters in worry.

"Let go of Lambo-sama! I'm going to destroy that idiot's room!" Lambo kept fighting within Ryohei's steel grip.

"Last I saw through the security cameras, he was out in the back garden getting a breather," Giannini sniffs, "Maybe it was a bad idea to leave him alone for even a minute…"

Takeshi grips Hayato's shoulder to ground the latter, "Maa, maa, this is Tsuna we are talking about He would be fine."

"Did I mentioned the trackers aren't working?" squeaked Giannini. Everyone looks at the Head of the Science Department in horror. This is the exact situation why they put Tsuna trackers and of all times they didn't do their job?!

 _"TSUNA-NIIII_!" Lambo cried out, sparking for a moment before smothering them. He slumps in Ryohei's arms. Takeshi looks away as Hayato still stood frozen.

* * *

The Sawada couple sat at the table. The kitchen wall clock echoed in the absence of sounds in exception of someone eating. Nana looks at toward the stairs and sighs. Iemitsu, who was eating his third serving of delicious food notices this, "My sweet Nana?"

"I missed the kids. Not that I am not grateful of you being here," Nana looks appreciatively at Iemitsu, "but this silence is too much. I am so use to the pounding and broken things than suddenly replaced by even better furniture!"

At this Iemitsu chuckles nervously, slowly putting down his chopsticks. She catches on that he is hiding something when he looks away, " **Iemitsu** …"

Said man looks around for an idea to change the subject. On the small table near the stairs was a phone that was newly installed before Tsuna first moved to Italy. It had a video camera feature where the caller see and talk with the one on the other line.

"Why don't we call them? They must be busy with so much work that they forgot to call you," Iemitsu grins, happy to find something to distract her.

"Oh honey! So thoughtful!" Iemitsu beams only to lose it as she went on, "But they call me once a week without fail and it isn't today. Aren't they so _sweet_ ~?"

There was a verbal jab in there and Iemitsu isn't going to deny it. He slides down his seat in heavy guilt. As if pitying him, Nana giggles, "Although I don't think Tsu-kun would mind a break from those disastrous paperwork."

Iemitsu felt like crying in the inside. He had forgotten how Nana can be vindictive at times when one offends her or what is hers. The day she found out not only about the Mafia, but their son being The Boss of said Mafia, let's just say the _Couch_ was the least of his problems. The man had been doing everything in his power to not upset her. There were hit and miss, but it was all worth her smile.

He slowly walks to the phone. Iemitsu lifts the phone and activated the screen to appear from its hidden enclose. Once it appeared, Iemitsu taps the button that automatically calls Tsuna's direct line on the touchscreen. The phone let out the waiting tone without the usual music or give options to leave a message.

"That's strange. Maybe they are updating the communication line," Iemitsu was about to put back the phone, but then Nana spoke up in a worried tone.

"Try again," Iemitsu shot a quick glance at Nana before trying again. Funny, he also feels dread, and calls again for a third try.

* * *

"Finally you answer! Are you still working on the communications?"

Shoichi growls at the familiar voice. He looks up at the redirected line with a murderously glare, "It better be an emergency, we're busy."

"Still tracking him. The trackers actually work, is just not signaling any location," Spanner appeared next to Shoichi, staring at the tablet on his hands. He looks up when Shoichi didn't answer him. He catches sight of the Sawada couple, "Hm? How did you find out Vongola is kidnapped?"

"WHAT?!" Iemitsu turns pale and gaps at them before being pushed off by his wife.

"Tsu-kun is missing?!" Nana practically took over the viewing screen, looking worried and upset. The busy Science department silenced and tried not to look at her. It only reminds them from the same feeling they felt and heighten their guilt at not able to do more to have prevented or at least find their boss by now.

Shoichi gives her a determined look, "We are working as fast as we can. We will not stop searching for him for anything."

"We're coming," Nana stated with a rare serious look.

"Nana! It's not saf—" Iemitsu spoke from outside the video frame.

Nana turns to glare at her side, "Don't you dare to start that, Iemitsu! My little boy is missing and I bet everyone is working very hard and will forget to eat. Benigno will need all the help he can get."

She turns back to the screen, "If it isn't too much trouble, I would like to connect to Basil-kun."

Before Shoichi said anything, Spanner responds, "Sure."

"Thank you, Spanner-kun!" Nana beams, then the window minimizes.

Shoichi glare at Spanner, who ignores him as he taps on his tablet and slide the signal to Basil's phone.

Giannini in the other hand took command, "Well, you heard her! Hopefully by the time she arrives, we would have something or even have our Boss here!"

A shout of agreement echoed throughout the department.

"Reborn arrived 5 minutes ago!" shouted one of the interns.

Giannini pales, "Update those cameras to realtime. We cannot afford more security breaches even with our own allies. We should at least known a minute and not five!"

* * *

A heavy air of failure reeked from the main Guardian meeting room. Each Vongola tenth guardian and CEDEF boss were furious, worried, upset that their boss/ friend/ brother figure is missing for hours from their own home!

Reborn was furious, "You only had one job!"

None dared to look at the murderous hitman as his glare bored each one of the men, woman, and young boy in the room. The hitman somehow teleported to the Mansion in less than two hours from the Arcobaleno vaction spot that was 5 hours away.

"As guardians of Vongola, you took an oath to watch over your boss, _your sky,"_ He let his words settle for a moment before toning down his killer intent, "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

Everyone looks down and look contemplated. Lambo was muttering about pranks and Ryohei kicks his foot under the table. Chrome was staring at her hands, but stole glances of Mukuro's too relaxed look. He was probably trying to locate Tsuna through his dreamscape. Takeshi looks at Hayato who barely calm down. The latter was receiving updates on from the Science Department (SD).

Hibari spoke up as if remembering something, "Construction workers."

"What?" Hayato felt thrown off. He switch his focus from his tablet to Hibari.

"The small animal mentioned that before the explosion," Hibari crossed his arms and frowns, "He may have been close to figuring out who is behind it."

This had Basil turned wide eyed, "The only construction workers allowed here were the ones we've cleared."

"Basil?" Hayato asked worried at the Basil's hunched shoulders.

"I think…its best for the CEDEF get minimum intelligence. I fear the traitor is in there," Basil grits his teeth, "In case if it's true, I don't expect to be forgiven for my fatal mistake."

Takeshi looks over Hayato to Basil, "Basil, you were barely the boss of CEDEF for less than a week, if anything it could be Tsuna's dad fault. The construction workers we hired was during his time."

"Meaning a good time to attack since during the transition; things happen, and no one the wiser, someone could have cleared them by 'accident'," Hayato groans to himself.

"Great, so you have something to begin with, whats the next step?" Reborn interrupts their self-hatred fest. They don't have time for this. It has been almost 2 hours since his student was taken.

"We should call Iemitsu," Hayato frowns and looks at Basil, "Can you—?"

Basil jumps suddenly and takes out his phone, "Very unusual. I believed I had this device on silence. Its Master Iemitsu."

"Some timing," Takeshi humorlessly chuckles. Basil looked at Hayato for permission.

Once he received a nod, Basil answered just before it would be sent to his voicemail, "Master?...Mamma?!...I don't understand…No it isn't much of a problem…I would do what I can do," Basil hangs up and lets out a deep sigh.

"Why didn't you ask him for information?" Reborn asks. He hoped nothing happened to Nana. That is the last thing they need at the moment.

Basil stares at his phone pale, "Mamma found out."

Everyone winces even Reborn. That was just as bad. The woman can be a bit overbearing and strong will especially since she found out aobut their "illegal activities".

"She is coming along with Master," this caused an uproar between the guardians until Reborn glares at them into silence.

"It's for the best," Reborn said.

Hayato puts on his glasses before taking out a small tablet, "We cannot in any circumstance let anyone outside of this mansion know about Juudaime's status. Here is what are we going to do…"

* * *

Somewhere unknown within a cell, Tsuna testing how tight were the chains around his wrists and ankles. The air felt heavy and with the bonus of not able to reach his flames, but his attention lies elsewhere. Or more like on someone.

"Were you the one who shot those bullets?" Tsuna calmly asked at the dark blue long coat hooded person.

He or she seemed smaller than him in stature, stared at him curiously with familiar sharp brown eyes at him. The smaller person seemed to be trying to piece together a puzzle. The hooded person isn't the only one. He saw a strange insignia on the hem of his/her coat, but never seen it before. Yet there is something nagging him about this person before him that brings a familiar feeling like a distant dream. Something is unraveling, but before he could reach any conclusions, a grinning scientist shows up with an entourage of white coats. Between them was cart covered with needles and strange sharp objects that look painful.

Tsuna frowns, mentally preparing himself for what is going to happen next. He was injected with something that rise and sharply dropped and rise again his temperature like a never ending roller coaster. He felt nausating, but being restraint on a bed that he doesn't even rembember being transferred to, Tsuna tried to swallow it. He holds in his screams as he felt the burning sensation again, going through his body. It was like the time after he went into the Hyper Dying will mode for the first time.

At least they hadn't tried to cut him open right from the start. Although it was a matter of time with the fact they had unnerving looking scalpels on their instruments' table they brought in.

 _If this is anything similar to what Mukuro and the others put up with as children, they would regret it!_ Tsuna went into his mind and tried to communicate Mukuro via dreams. Unfortunately these people were counting on that and had him in the verge of consciousness.

After what seems like a lifetime or two, the white coat creeps left. Tsuna tried to calm his shivering and stressed body to clear his mind. He wondered when did the Dark Blue coat left. For that matter, he/ she never answered his question!

* * *

Yuni stares at her hands as her mother and the rest of the Arcobaleno rode in the limousine to catch up with Reborn. The second the world's greatest hitman cut that phone call, he practically teleported to the Vongola Mansion from across the world. Not that she would blame him.

"Don't worry, Princess," Gamma shots her a comforting look before looking around for any danger along with the other guards as they got off the limousine. Yuni realized they made it to the Vongola mansion. Looking around, she catches sight of the rest of the Arcobaleno were still present as well. Probably they will leave once they have more information.

 _Is this what you were warning me about, Rossa?_

Holding her mother's hand tightly walking into the Vongola mansion, Yuni thinks back at her two meetings with the mysterious new friend a while back.

~Flashback~

 _She was able to escape Gamma's overprotective watch for a half-hour thanks to her mother. That is when to her shock, she caught the sight of a wounded, crumpled person at the edge of the mansion's backyard. When she tried to pull up the hood of the worn out dark blue coat with her hand to check if the hooded being was alright, Yuni's wrist was grabbed tightly ._

" _It is best if you do not see for I would have no choice, but have you killed," hissed out a female voice._

" _Sorry!" Yuni lower her voice into a whisper quickly, realizing she might expose herself to Gamma's super hearing if she spoke any louder, "I just wanted to help. If you want I can bring some bandages or something. I swear I will tell no one."_

" _Unnecessary. I had the needed rest, it would be best that I should leave before a certain someone does something foolish," the person groans as she stood up. Yuni barely caught a glimpse of reflective lenses from under the shadowed hood._

" _Alright," Yuni sounded unsure. She didn't like how the other person's slightly trembled as she straightens up._

 _The hooded being notices this and shakes her head in exasperation, "Honestly, sometimes you sky wielders are too trusting. It's no wonder there are few of you."_

 _Yuni pouts. She may be almost 6 years old, but does understand more of the world than most people, "I sense no ill will, although something is familiar about you."_

" _Highly doubt it," the hooded person rolls her shoulders, but froze. She seems to be listening for something and nods to Yuni, "Till next time little one."_

" _Wait—!" Yuni shouts as she rushes toward her when she hears someone yelling behind her._

" _Princess!"_

 _Yuni turns around in surprise to find Gamma rushing toward her in worry. Yuni looks back again only to find no sign of the person she was speaking to._

* * *

 _It has been months since that first meeting. Yuni was looking through her picture book one night, which Gamma was reading to her earlier, but leaving for some reason._

 _A familiar reprimanding voice spoke nearby, "Your security is rather weak,_ Princess. _"_

 _Yuni looks up excitedly. Before her was the dark blue long coat young woman. She quietly slides off her bed and whispers, "You're back."_

 _The hooded being takes a quick inventory of her surroundings as if checking for any hidden security measures. Yuni then saw her relax miniscule._

" _I heard some very disturbing rumors of your friend."_

" _Byakuran?" Yuni leans forward with a slight amused look. She is aware of her best friend being who he is and its mostly in good fun. Even if Gamma feels slightly wary of him._

 _The hooded person shook her head, "The Vongola boss, the Decimo."_

 _Yuni straightens up and while she looked serious, in her heart Yuni fears for her fellow sky. He already had a couple of months since he fully inherited the Vongola. While she knows Tsunayoshi should be fine, especially with Reborn and his guardians by his side, it still meant nothing from the rare nightmare that showed a future that would never come to being._

" _What kind of trouble?"_

" _Not much information, but_ this problem _has been going on for a while now. There are theories that it has been in the making before Decimo even known of his heritage," shrugged the hooded person._

" _Why are you telling me this?" is not like Yuni is accusing her, but felt curious and worried at the tense form of the hooded being._

" _I fear it also would affect my team, it is best to be prepare. If it comes to pass, prepare that it's just the beginning."_

 _Yuni frowns and looks at the hooded person in determination, "Then let us help you."_

 _The other tried to say something, but Yuni is nothing if not stubborn, "No, if there is anything I have learned and seen is Tsunayoshi is very stubborn and he is the type of person who would not never give up even in the most hopeless of situation."_

 _If it were not for Tsunayoshi, she would be either cursed and lost all the Arcobaleno like Uncle Reborn._

" _Sometimes is alright to ask help, it's just a matter if you can truly trust them," Yuni smiles, "Meaning I am willing to help. I would not say anything explicit about you unless is necessary."_

 _Yuni just let her words process as she stood patiently. She took advantage of the silence and the no rush to hide from Gamma of watching her every move tendencies to truly see the other._

 _The suspected young woman was much taller in comparison to Yuni's height, almost as tall as Bianchi. Her dark blue coat was no longer damaged or covered in dirt. Its hem reaches down to her calves, which within its folds was some kind of an insignia. She still had her hood up, covering most of her face. Since Yuni was up closer than last time, she r_ _ealized what she assumed to be reflected lenses were sunglasses. She didn't question them since she has seen Lussuria from the Varia wore them even in the darkest of nights._

Maybe she is a Sun flame wielder _, Yuni wondered._

" _We'll see," The young woman began to walk toward her window when she stops suddenly, "If you ever in deep trouble especially with anyone from the Squadra Nascosto, say you know Rossa and the password is 'aka'."_

 _Yuni blinks and next thing she knew her window was locked with her curtains fluttered as the only sign someone was there._

" _Squadra Nascosto?"_

~Flashback ends~

Yuni tried to make research about them, but nothing come up other than assassins. She contemplated to ask Varia for information without exposing Rossa after her vacation. Then she hears Tsunayoshi was kidnapped and everyone panicking or has much as one can read the top Vongola members' stiff postures and full on professional attitude.

Yuni looks up at the upcoming quick footsteps, "Reborn—wait, Enma?"

Enma and his famiglia entered the Vongola mansion's foyer where Yuni was waiting for Reborn. He looked furious.

"What is this about Tsuna being kidnapped?" Enma crosses his arms and glares over her head. She seemed confused and looks back to see Reborn smirking at them.

"Glad you lot are here," Reborn stares down at them, "the others are getting everything set up."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Who are these people and how are they related to our little Tunafish? Will Tsuna escape or be rescued before is too late? That and more will be until next Friday on a new chapter of** Unraveling the Truth, **LaniAhava out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yikes, my chapters are getting longer, oh well. Thank you for your responses and reading my story everyone!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5  
What now?**

It has been a long week. Nana and Benigno created an alliance to make sure everyone was eating in the mansion, such as those who never left the office, tracking down any hint or whisper of rumors for Tsuna's location, and those who barely show up between missions. All this without letting anyone outside of the mansion find out the boss of all boss has been kidnapped from his own mansion.

Speaking of outside, the Varia seemed to be dealing with a situation and were given permission in focusing in that. Unfortunately, with the current close contact the Varia boss had with the Vongola boss, he found out about the kidnapping. Xanxus wasn't happy about this and switch priorities in combing out Italy for any signs of sky flames. Mammon search for any flame voids and through his/her contacts without letting slip the Vongola's secret.

Iemitsu and Basil worked together while getting hold of all the paperwork of the approval of the construction workers and who knows what else. It was hard to track down the old administration of CEDEF since most already went on retirement and good in hiding their tracks. Lal, Colonello and Fon were on the hunt around the globe to find said retired agents. Skull muttered about mirrors or something. No one is quite sure what he meant except for Hayato.

Ryohei and Lambo had looking through the rumble and areas within the Science Department for anything that seems to scream suspicious. Some of the damages were cleared out by the construction workers already, but said workers were missing. Lambo had the idea of getting hold of the wiring since it send signals throughout the whole mansion. He would update what he finds once he's done.

I-Pin, who like Lambo took advantage in the fact they were on their summer vacation, but at least finished her homework to able to leave the mansion with Hibari (to her delight), had began looking for information of the three strange bullets through the Foundation network of this new technology. Verde tried to reverse engineer the bullets with some of the Science department workers who are not busy either tighten the security, updating weaponry, or putting together that day's report from the guardians.

Hayato took over Tsuna's duties and is not happy at the high tower of horror, aka paperwork. Reborn was there for moral support and some expertise in what the Decimo does since he was there to make sure Tsuna doesn't go insane on his first weeks of being boss. As for Takeshi, he took half of Hayato's duties to lessen the load along with being updated on the different branches around the world on the legal and illegal sides.

Being the right hand man to the most powerful man in the mafia has its own paperwork and now adding the mountains upon mountain of papers and emails he has to sort through to file would have been too much. Still the urge to murder the next person to burst into the office is getting stronger by the hour. Naturally it was that moment someone knocked the door. Hayato growls. He stood up so abruptly that his chair was pushed back against the wall behind him. He was about to stomped toward the door to shout the visitor when Reborn beats him.

It was Enma. Hayato releases a heavy sigh. The rest of the Shimon famiglia were already spread out all over the mansion, helping as much as they can and running through damage control on questions over the absent Vongola boss. He knew Enma wanted to help more, its just Hayato didn't want the Shimon's boss directly help with Tsuna's rescue mission. This was a personal matter: the job only for the Vongola guardians.

"I will keep insisting, Hayato. The world still is moving and stops for no one and its a matter of time someone will catch on. Focus on rescuing Tsuna, leave the rest of the everyday things to us," Enma stares at him with a determined look.

Hayato still unsure. Sure he already forgiven the Shimon for almost killing Takeshi and betraying Juudaime in the worst way possible among other things (although it took Hayato a half a year or so to fully forgive them), but he is still not comfortable in sharing his workload that Juudaime should be doing.

Looking at Enma again, Hayato barely hold the urge to groan. That look reminds him too much of his boss when he proclaims something that it will be done no matter how much people try to dissuade him. It seems the shy, easily intimidated Shimon boss has finally stepping it up, especially in a non-combat situation.

"Fine," Hayato turns to Reborn with a meaningful look.

Before Enma could respond, Hayto spoke up, "Juudaime would have wanted to be here for this, but we don't have time to wait for him."

The right hand man walks to the bookshelf and stares intently for something. Once he found it, Hayato takes out an average looking book and taps the cover. With a slight hiss, the book shrinks into a tiny box. The tiny red box had black lettering that seemed like the kind that Enma summons when he manipulates gravity. Enma was confused for what Hayato was holding seems like a box animal.

"Shimon Decimo Enma. You are officially our liaison between the international Secret Service and our organization. You would work as you deem as fit of your new position. For the mafia contact, you are to only report to Vongola Decimo Tsunayoshi and myself the Right Hand of the Vongola Tenth generation. If either of us cannot be reached, you are to report to Reborn. As for the Secret Service, you would be in contact with them later in the day," Hayato places the box on the desk before Enma.

The Earth flame wielder was shocked. He had conversations with Tsuna about this: how they were trying to make the Mafia come into a legit or something meant to protect where the law cannot. They knew it would not be an easy process and while they would be doing things still in the illegal side because of corruption, they still need help from the legal government. Running it over with Reborn, they had decided to start from their darkness and secrets: The spies and agents who also have Mafia ties that also wish for true justice.

Hence Enma's and Chrome's earlier mission of capturing a mole who has been exchanging compromising government and mafia secrets for high pay. It may not have fallen through, but they were getting close to finding them.

Enma stared at the box for a moment longer. Then his eyes narrowed and place it inside of his jacket. He would look through it more thoroughly back at base where there is no one else nearby.

"Now that is done," Hayato picks up a specific folder and passes it over to Enma, "You will be using your contacts to follow a certain target. Consider it as a follow up with the last mission you had with Chrome."

Enma's eyes widen in surprise, "Already—?!"

"Hurry up, your target wont be there all day. You will play with your new toys on the job. I will be calling in your guardians for their own missions once you set them straight of your new status," Hayato gave him a grim smile.

At this Enma sighs. At least he would have something to distract him, but he isn't too worry either way. He at least will do something worthwhile and would not ruin this chance. Then again the Vongola guardians have it harder with the fact no one knows where Tsuna was taken. It had been days and no sign of ransom notes. They were at edge for worst possiblities of why is that increases.

Shaking off those thoughts, Enma would not give up. He knows Tsuna is still out there, fighting and waiting for them. He looks up at Hayato and Reborn, "I know you'll find Tsuna. Soon you would be nagging him for all the work he made you do."

Reborn snorts, but keeps looking through Tsuna's tablet to sort files for Hayato to look through. He was probably thinking up ways to punish Tsuna for getting himself kidnapped this long.

Hayato's deep frown softens, "Thanks."

Enma gave a small bow and quickly leaves the two people in the Vongola Boss office. They can see him pushing the door open with one hand holding the folder while the other sending a text through his cellphone, probably in a coded message.

"I wish I had that kind of confidence. If only we get some kind of phone call or something," Hayato mutters, putting an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He slumps on the stiff chair he took from the small table in the corner of the room. The emails had multiplied since he look through them few minutes ago. He groans.

"Watch what you wish for, Hayato-chan," Reborn warns, ignoring Hayato's indignant glare.

Few hours later the secure phone goes off. For some reason a heavy feeling weighted on their shoulders as they stare at the ringing phone.

* * *

The minute the unknown number reached into the private number that few people had access to, all the Vongola guardians, Reborn, and Basil stared at the wall that had the video screen down. It was a video footage that everyone has been waiting for.

The Security team in the Science Department (SD) were working quickly, trying to break through the firewall of the video they are currently looking at to track down the location of the signal. It would had been the job for the CEDEF Security Chief, but at the moment said chief is still finishing up the last loose ends in Japan. Not to mentioned she still doesn't have her team cleared yet for the new clearance that was quickly redone because of the security breach problem going on.

"Hello Vongola Tenth Incompetent Generation!" A masked man greeted from the projected screen in the Guardian's meeting room.

Takeshi and Ryohei had frozen stiff smiles. Lambo was sitting up straight with both eyes opened. Chrome muttering darkly as she leaned forward with her trident. Mukuro and Kyoya seemed to be unaware they were sitting next to each other with murderous look at what was in front of them. As for Reborn…no one is really eager to see pass his shadowed look under that fedora of his.

"So impolite for someone of the _higher class_. Then again I _heard_ most of you didn't even grow up mafia. Tut-tut. No matter, I guess you wish to see who I have as my special guest, right?"

The image moved to show a young man with brown spikey hair glaring at something off screen. He could not say anything with the bindings tied tightly on his mouth. As if sensing something is watching him, his furious, but sickly pale face turns to the camera in surprise.

The guardians tried to keep their silence, but Lambo blurted out, "Tsuna-nii!"

The video was still showing Tsuna as the masked man spoke as if behind the camera, "Yes, yes, your precious boss, who has been a very bad guest to our best scientists."

The room temperature dropped in horror and fury. They caught on that Tsuna wasn't wearing the clothes he wore when he was kidnapped. He was wearing grey gown with dark spots splattered. A hint of bandages were seen under his sleeve and neck area. He was barefoot with parallel faint scars on his legs.

Before anyone said anything, the guardians in exception of Reborn catches Tsuna shifting in his seat. Or more specifically, at the sight of his stomping his feet three times, then tilting his head to the right and blinks twice.

"Oi, boss, the Vongola is doing something weird…" commented one of the guards that stood beside Tsuna.

"Shut up!" The masked man hissed. Tsuna stop when the former glances at him before returning to boast at the concentrated guardians, "Anyways, give up your weapons and _maybe_ I would free your boss."

Tsuna snarled through the bindings over his mouth at his captors, but still stomped three times and tilts his head to the right while blinking hard twice.

"Don't worry Juudaime," growls Hayato, who like the others watching the video, barely hold their bloodlust at the sight of their too pale and sickly looking boss. Takeshi next to him nods silently, tapping his chin, signaling his message was received.

As if annoyed by lack of a louder reaction, the masked man growls and punches Tsuna's face, who in response kicks the man's shin. When the masked man bend over in pain, Tsuna's fury turns blank for a moment.

Thanks to the punch, the bindings slipped down. To the surprise of everyone, their boss gaps in disbelief before looking even more furious and hurt at the masked person, Tsuna snarled and tries to get out of his bindings, "You freaking traitor! How dare you betray us—!"

The masked man knees the restrained boss on his stomach.

"Cut it off now!" All the guardians had stood up at the sight of their sky unable to defend himself from the physical blow that followed the betrayed look in his eyes.

When the screen was black, Hayato quickly emails the security team for any updates.

"Sorry, the connection was cut too soon to get the signal tracked," Giannini wipes a cloth over his sweating forehead.

Hayato nods, "Alright. I will give you something once I talk to the others."

Giannini stops for a moment and nods slowly, catching the hidden message that cannot been explicitly said to the still insecure lines. Once Hayato cuts the line, he puts out a device that deactivates any electronic devices to not be heard for the next couple of minutes. He faces the hard-faced fellow guardians and allies, "Alright, we don't have much time, but we have a location now."

"Ah, so you lot made a code for these situations," Reborn seemed a little proud at this.

Lambo only scoffs darkly, still shaking with fury at the sight of his big brother in such a condition, "It was more like a game that we played with Tsuna-nii whenever we were stuck in the hospital wing."

Reborn turns to see in time to see Hayato being in full commander mode already, "—have the medical team in standby, expect the worse! Basil!"

"Yes, Storm-san?" Basil gave his full attention.

"Get your men also in standby. You will be our back up and will be getting the bare minimum intel once we are close to recover our Boss," Basil nods and goes off to get ready.

"Reborn, you will stay here in case of Enma reports," Hayato tells Reborn as he takes out a map of all the warehouses that are under Vongola once Basil left and closed the door, "If Yuni and the rest of the Arcobaleno asks, tell them we might have found a lead, but promise nothing."

* * *

A red haired young man was seemingly enjoying the peaceful lunch hour in an Italian café. He had placed his long black coat behind his seat. He was casually reading something from an average-looking tablet when a familiar voice hissed behind him in Japanese.

" _Earthy-chan_!"

Enma tilted his screen coolly to catch walking small tree waving behind him.

"Interesting _tree_ ," Enma whispers before taking a sip of coffee. Once he places down his cup, he slides his finger to the small corner of the screen, showing a camera footage of a suspicious person on the other side of the cafe.

"Mou! You and my future husband are never surprised!" somehow the tree pouts on his reflective screen. Enma snorts. Haru still trying to wooing Tsuna more so now that Kyoko and Tsuna decided to give each other space because of Kyoko's new _job._

Earlier Enma left orders to his famiglia to listen to Hayato for their new missions as he himself will be out of the grid doing his. He meet with some protest, especially from Adelheid, but promised he will explain once they return to their base. When he left to drive to the target location, Enma summon his Earth flame and activated his box, showing different gadgets and unassuming phones. He had a waiting call from his contact in the Secret Service which he can only answer once he completed his intel mission.

For the time being he was partner up with Haru who will be his distraction needed to start Phase 1 of the mission. She might seem ditzy and naïve, but the young woman was great for disguises, second to Reborn or so Tsuna told him as he rolls his eyes.

The people walked around the potted tree, not caring or paying attention at the fact it was talking or questioning the fact the tree stood in the middle of a busy sidewalk. Although Enma noticed the person he was spying was looking up confused at the "tree" before looking back down on his laptop. Most people around this area has been exposed to many of the new Vongola generation insanity, probably thinking is just another hide-and-seek Vongola style. Only the tourists or those who has yet to see the _childish_ side of the tenth generation Vongola are not in the known.

 _Must be someone who truly knows how we work,_ Enma's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

" _Spring Surprise_ ," Enma mutters the codeword before making his move. The earth flame wielder stood up before placing a couple of bills and coins for tip. Once he put on his coat, he places the tablet in it after he set the device to sleep mode. The Earth flame wielder passes by the suspicious and distracted target. Enma didn't need to see Haru was doing a tree dance behind him as he rounded the corner to catch what the man had on his computer screen.

It was the familiar insignia of the Flame seals. Emna sends a small pulse that resonates to only two other devices. Its almost time for Phase 2.

Enma's fingers twitched and two "floated" barely above ground landing: one on the target's black tie and the other at the back of the laptop, activating its camouflage sequence that was not powered by flames before entering the laptop.

" _Trackers activated,_ " a computer voice sounded in his earpiece. The earth flame wielder began hum a tune and lost himself within the crowds. As for his target, he attacks at the uninhabited potted tree, only to be kicked out of the café for disturbing the peace.

Then his earpiece muffled for a moment before a whisper spoke up, "Tree _to_ Earthy _and_ Daredevil _._ "

"So it begins," Enma mutters to himself, readying himself for the closed, secured three-line communication, "This is _Earthy._ Go ahead."

" _This is_ Daredevil _, go ahead_ ," another voice spoke from Enma's communication link.

" _Target on the move. Repeat Target on the move, Over,_ " Haru seemed rushed. She was probably changing into something casual or another outrageous disguise.

" _Earthy_ will follow target by foot. Over," Enma put on his sunglasses and activated them. Through one eye, he sees the tracker's location and his other partner who will be also following the target somewhere at a different route.

"Daredevil _will follow target on bike. Over_ ," a second voice answered on.

The Shimon boss smiles at this, happy that his friend Skull now has something he can do even if in paper the latter is working under him, but in real life, they are partners who back up the other. The two trained hard to be the best undercover agents which surprisingly Haru taught them herself.

He once asked her how did she learn since he thought for sure she was a civilian and only recently found out about the mafia. The answer to that was that she wanted to be a mafia boss wife and asked around for anything and everything there is to know about the mafia. Talk about obsession, but it works for her, he cannot judge. After all in order to protect someone, one is willing to do anything. As long as it doesn't backfire. Exhibit A: Revenge against Vongola for hurting Shimon. AKA the Daemon Disaster.

" _Tracker 1 is for_ Earthy _and Tracker 2 is for_ Daredevil _. Over,"_ Haru ordered. Enma takes another road that doesn't let his target easily see him. The man still seems paranoid, clutching his computer bag, muttering angrily to himself.

"Roger that," both Enma and Skull responded.

" _Keep me updated. Remember is not luck, but guts that gets the job done! Over."_

Enma smiles at the saying. Luck never was on his side and grateful not to be told she wish them luck.

 _"Roger,_ Tree, _"_ Enma can almost see Skull rolling his eyes, but grateful as well at Haru's words.

 _"_ Chameleon _now._ _Over and out,_ " the line was cut, now leaving two lines on standby, ready for any surprises the other might catch and need update quickly.

* * *

Tsuna isn't sure what to feel. He still doesn't understand why would _He_ do that. Like what would that guy be getting out of, especially at this point in time?! For that matter, why are the scientists not messing with him anymore. The Vongola boss has heard earlier that they were going to start with the "taking samples," hence the message of a countdown of running out of time along with the location hint. He wished he had more time to show a message of the identity of the traitor.

 _Find the silver lining,_ he told himself. He thought back to one of the times when he was cut up to check his healing ability, he caught familiar signs of the bleak warehouse he was in. It was one of Vongola's. He mentally groans, _Not helping._

What tops this day was the fact he is playing with some strange group of dark blue long coated people and by Go Fish of all things! Tsuna fears the little sanity he barely saved from his guardians' antics is gone.

 _Must not think about_ him, _must not think about_ him.

He turns his focus on any distinct features of the present group. Two had their hoods up and the other two didn't. There was young boy with red hair whose green eyes narrowed at the cards in his hands. Next to him was what Tsuna suspects being his older brother who also had looked the same, but darker colored hair, looking bored. Although he caught him leering at the dark blue hooded person next to him. He knows that person its not the same person he meet at the beginning of his kidnapping for two reasons. For one thing this person was taller, almost his height and two the person who was involved in his kidnapping was between him and the taller dark blue hooded person. He wonders if the capturing was a third party contract. Wouldn't surprise him with the weird logic the mafia had for everything they do.

"Any 7's?" Tsuna looks pointedly at the smaller dark blue hooded person. He can feel the annoyance of the person.

"…I hate you," mutters a small voice. It sounded like a child and he had a feeling it was a girl.

Tsuna scoffs, he still not sure how this person fooled his intuition like that, "What else is new?"

His eyes narrowed at the way she barely twitched, but Tsuna takes the card from her outstretched hands.

"Any 2's," Tsuna frowns at her in suspicion before handing over his card.

They seemed to glare at each other, almost reminding him from the recent times he done with Reborn, whose eyes were shadowed by his fedora.

"Geez, both of you stop it," groans the taller dark blue hooded person.

" _Excuse me_?" its amazing how offended the younger girl sounded in small whisper.

"Don't scare me, _Captain,_ " Tsuna wonders if this was a mock or the younger girl was the leader of this little gang.

The smaller person stood up abruptly and walks out of the cell. Tsuna stares at the exit. It was a shame he was still recovering from the beating. He would have recovered by now, but the drugs in his system were still active, knowing he would have tried to escape by know. Poisons, you got to love that.

"Even if you are rescued, you will not be safe," the taller dark hooded person casually commented. The person picked up the cards from teh ground and took them from everyone. She reached the leering guy last and muttered him, "You can go now to do that."

"Oh, you want flowers~?" in response the taller dark hooded person literally sweep him off his feet and elbowed his back, "G-going."

The little boy sighs and stood up. He shakes off the dust and who knows what else from his clothes before leaving the room without so much as goodbye.

The taller dark hooded person dragged the man out of the cell. Before they left the Vongola Decimo, the former turns to him, "If you keep fighting back and live, you might get a surprise visit from one of us."

Once they left, Tsuna clutches his chest with one hand and the other stopping himself falling on his face. Whatever they gave him seemed to have activated the minute he was alone. Once more he felt the same burning and cooling run through his body as the first day, only this time he was alone.

His screams of pain echoed through the empty building.

* * *

"Typical, lying scum," Mukuro mutters to himself. He still cannot get over the fact that while this whole time everyone were looking every area in Italy and surrounding countries, Tsunayoshi was hidden within their own properties. Talk about hidden in plain sight. Although this lead to an interesting train of thought, _Plain sight. How curious..._

It has been hours since they located the third Vongola private warehouse. Its a shame they were not sure if it was the second floor above ground or was it the second floor underground. To be on the safe side, the guardians were divided into looking through all the rooms and hidden rooms of the couple of years old Vongola warehouse in case they moved him around. Mukuro's silent steps were only noticeable by the footprints left on the unknown substances on the empty hallway. He can faintly hear the ghostly screams of forgotten children who never grow up or known love and protection. Then again he was probably remembering his childhood (if one could call it that) with his _loving_ famiglia.

He hopes he wouldn't find his sky in any worst state than he was on the last video clip everyone saw. If he does, he prays he would find those heartless, inhuman fools for doing this to him. That is when he hears an echoing muffled sob. It wasn't ethereal, but more solid as he kept walking deeper underground.

Mukuro finds a worn door that showed signs of recent use. He easily opens the door and finds a small child curled up, drowned by the large gown in the corner of the room.

 _ **Kufufu, someone's days are numbered**_ **,** Mukuro shields his fury from the frightened child, who was still curled up into himself as he made his steps heard.

The mist guardian crouches down, but didn't get too close to the child. He whispers like he always does to every child he rescues from the dirty mafia, "Hello little one, are you ready to be rescued?"

The shivering child froze, but still doesn't look up when he whispers, "Really?"

Mukuro still didn't move from his position, letting the child come to him without forcing him, "Kufufu, of course. I am, but your knight in shining armor who can make magic tricks."

"Are they like pretty flames?" Mukuro froze and finally notices the pin point marks all over his arms that were barely covered by the loose stained bandages on his arms. He had tried not to pay too much attention of the state of the child, but seeing the scars and still healing scars, made Mukuro furious.

It was getting harder and harder to not scare this child, "I can make things that are not there, real."

"Like giant robots?" the voice asked in wonder.

Mukuro smiles softly. That response meant the child wasn't here long then and wasn't broken yet, "Of course. Anything to keep scary monsters and mean people from hurting what is precious."

The boy giggles and looks up. Suddenly Mukuro's mind goes blank.

He faintly felt Chrome send a quick message to the others before rushing toward them. He prays she hurries because he isn't eager to explode especially in front of this confused, hurt child with the familiar golden fire in his eyes.

Because without a doubt, somehow this child _is_ Tsunayoshi Sawada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Dun, dun, DU-DUM!** **Behold my (not) awesome sound effects! Anyways, I am currently debating if I should update early next week or not since the next two chapters are just about done, but I will still update Fridays unless something happens.** **Upcoming next: The rescue mission was a success, more or less, but like it was mentioned before, its not over yet. Its the calm before the storm. Until next Friday (or Wednesday), LaniAhava out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again for reading and for this week only, I will update early, but the usual Friday update is still on. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6  
Not all its what it seems  
**

Mukuro had froze before, but this..THIS! **_HOW? WHY? OUT OF EVERYONE—?!_**

"Mister?" the timid voice broke Mukuro from doing something so horrifying, so vile that the six hells he went through will be just a nice walk in a breezy summer afternoon.

With great effort, Mukuro tone down his intimidation as he look at the child's turned down head to respond, "Yes?"

"When are we leaving? Tsu-kun don't..." tiny Tsuna pulled his fingers as if assuring himself he can still feel them, "Tsu-kun don't want to be poked at anymore. Tsu-kun want to be with Mommy, since she feels like icky right now."

"It can be right now," Mukuro waved his trident to muffle the rapid dozens of steps coming toward him to not frighten the child. He waits as tiny Tsuna takes a deep breath and looks up questioning at Mukuro's trident.

Mukuro smirks as he waves at his trident, "Do not fear. Consider this as a giant remote control that turns down the volume of scary things."

The boy stares in awe. Suddenly his attention turns to look at the empty hallway with a frown, "We are not alone."

"No we are not. Its actually my back up," Mukuro's smirk grows when he feels Kyoya glared, threatening for retribution later.

The boy's frown cleared up and smiles, "So they also have pretty flames?"

"Naturally. It is not something so strange and new for us. It is something unique, but you are not alone. Never alone, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro took advantage of his audience being behind him that they cannot see his expression soften at the child.

Tiny Tsuna smiles and wraps his arms around the mist guardian's neck. His voice was muffled, but Mukuro heard the heartfelt words, "Thank you."

As if knowing he was properly safe, the young boy went into unconsciousness.

Mukuro shifts his hands to properly hold the limp child as he stands up, "Well then. Why are you all here for? SHouldn't we go bring our home to he's proper place?"

"Dramatic as usual," Hayato rolled his eyes, but smiles gratefully at the soft smile the child had. He tried not to let his eyes linger at he scratches and the healing cuts.

* * *

Enma crouched down and stares, _I hope Skull had better luck. My guy got shot by some weirdo with green hair._

It was after hours of walking aimlessly in the forest and hiding in bushes, did Enma caught his target met up with a white coat scientist. She had some crazy green hair and the Shimon boss wasted no time in taking pictures with his sunglasses. He was so glad they were the silent shutter kind.

He stares in horror once he saw the scientist tips over a vial of something on the body after shooting point blank at the guy. The minute the suspicious substance hit the body, fumes grew and the body disintegrated into a bubbling mess. He chokes on the urge to throw up, but he cannot let his position be blown.

The mad scientist was giggiling at the mess that somehow turn into some weird looking plant, "Aw, seems like you had a way with trees!"

Enma made a mental note that the scientist has a thing for plants.

"—eh? We are not alone?" Enma froze as he heard the maniac giggle, "Go on my sweet little one, find Mommy her stalker~"

He panicked. He is too close to run for it and his only back up already left for his part of the mission. Maybe it was a bad idea to split into a far distance when the laptop passed on to another grunt with Skull following it. Closing his eyes, he prayed that something will distract her...

 _Remember is not luck, but guts that gets the job done!_

The words gave him strength. When has luck ever been kind? The Shimon Decimo never had everything presented to him in a silver platter. Enma had to fight to get where he is and when he does make a mistake, he made amends to do so the minute he realizes it. One might consider meeting Tsuna as luck, but he too had to fight for what's his.

He leans back against the tree and calms his breathing. He slowly crouches down and put his hand with his palm down on the ground. He felt the earth and move with the earth. Suddenly a flicker of a branch and shifting rocks was heard across the clearing away from where Enma was.

"Ah! Our little prey is making a run for it," the giggling scientist walked toward it and Enma felt the plant follow her. He waited a long 5 minutes, knowing if he left too soon, he will be heard and too late, she would have double back and catch him. No earth flames or technology use was touched as he quietly ran through the forest back to the main road.

Once he walked by the road away from the edge of the cliffs, Enma tried to think if he should hitch a ride or find a way to call for a pick up. That is when a tinted window car stopped before him. Enma panicked internally, but tried to look like a hiker who got lost. _What should I say, again? Stick my thumb out? No, I should've done that before the car showed up! Or maybe..._

The window rolled down on the driver side and to his surprise it was Kyoko grinning at him, "Are you going to stand there or hop in?"

The young man smiles gratefully. He opens the door and sits down. He quickly put on his seatbelt after shutting the sleek black car's door. When Kyoko put the car on drive, they sat in silence for half-hour. Left to his thoughts, Enma wonders why was Kyoko in the area. One would think she was looking specifically for him.

The Shimon boss was fiddling with his sunglasses when Kyoko broke the silence, "The Mirror reflects what it sees, but is not the full truth."

Enma narrows his eyes. That sounded like the message from his one time use phone from "Mirror" and only had the first half of the password. He really shouldn't been surprised it would be Kyoko, who was rumored to work in some government job that at the same time was't.

He sighs, "So much for calling back. So its you who is my contact to the you know what?"

Kyoko giggles, "Tsuna-kun helped me with the codename. I thought it was clever of him using one of the meanings of my name, but I picked out the full password. You know, I wasn't expecting you until next week when all the security measures were fully in place."

"Nothing ever goes to plan with us," Enma snorts to himself. He was still worried for Tsuna and prays that he will be alright.

As if reading his mind, Kyoko said, "Heard from the clam that its owner has returned a couple of hours ago."

Enma slumps on his seat in relief, "That's great news!"

The car accelerated for a moment before slowing down, "But…"

Of course there is always something. Enma sits up in worry, "He isn't critical, is he?"

Kyoko hesitated in her answer, but her hands grip the steering wheel tightly, "I only know that much, but seems the 'Decimo is still too sick' story is still on."

"Great," Enma rubs his face in frustration. He shoots her a weak smile through the rear mirror, "Hopefully it's a matter of him recovering. It had been almost a week."

Kyoko hums in agreement before changing the subject, "We are going to one of my safe houses. Your team and I can exchange the intel that are cleared by our respective 'clients'. Which reminds me, how was your first official mission as liaison go?"

"Almost got caught, but made it. And you?" Enma took off his glasses and places them inside his small Earth box for safekeeping.

"Believe or not I just finished my second official one. While my first was a bust, I did get hold of the information on the second one thanks to _Daredevil,_ was it?"

"Oh, so you're his contact?" Enma had heard about the whole mirror thing that Skull muttered about. Now it makes sense why Hayato glares at the cloud flame wielder.

 _So it was suppose to be a secret, better help Hayato on damage control,_ Enma thought.

"Yep! He's funny and crazy," Kyoko chuckles, "Haru talks about him all the time when we hang out."

"Its still weird how the two of you like Tsuna and still okay with being best friends," Enma seriously cannot understand girls, but he knows Haru and Kyoko seemed to take a step further. Even Hana agrees with him.

"Its because its Tsuna," Kyoko said as if it explains everything. Enma shrugs at the response since he can understand. Tsuna is one of a kind.

"In fact its not a love triangle, but a square if you include Hayato being obsess with all his Juudaime stuff. Those two even have a shrine."

He froze in his seat and stares at Kyoko's back in horror. He mutters to himself, not quite sure in the privacy of his mind or outloud, "I am not hearing this, so not hearing this. I pray that Tsuna isn't hearing this."

"Tsuna already knows. Reborn gave us pictures of the time when he found out," Kyoko giggles. Enma changed his mind, these girls are more odd than P. Shitt.

* * *

It has been hours since Rossa and the rest of the squad left their last client and received the other half of the transaction from their recent freelance mission. It left a bad taste in her mouth leaving the target with those people, but she had to follow the lead of her captain. It would not look good for her speak up against her leader in public.

Currently, the two were walking through the hallways of their recent hideout. They keep changing it every month or so, but with their latest mission, the Squadra Nascosto had been staying in an abandoned science laboratory. Security would have been a nightmare, but they were only 4 in the team and did not need a lot of space. The main reason for the long-term stay was that one of their members is researching an important project and the constant moving would have been detrimental to the project.

Rossa looks down at the smaller girl, "I see you done nothing to stop us with playing with the _target_. What's wrong, Gialla? Not who you expected? Or is it that he _reminds_ you of someone?"

Rossa could feel her leader's glare, but she ignored it, "Are you going to sell out our client? Since this isn't our typical M.O."

"This was just a stepping stone to reach our true goal," mutters the hooded smaller girl.

There was a long silence between the two hooded individuals. Before the silence turn heavy, Rossa smirks, "I'm surprised you still not calling—"

"I am not going to get that _Idiota's_ help, especially how he decided to call our squad with a dumb name!" hissed Gialla, "Besides we are good enough to get out this and finally—"

"Yeah, yeah, you just trying to prove him you are a big girl now and all that," Rossa ignores the younger girl's splutters, "We still should tell that _Idiota_ as you _lovingly_ call our sponsor, who we have lost contact for a long time now, about our recent target if the rumors are true of his familial connection with him."

In response to that, Gialla huffs and stomps off to probably to her shooting range. Rossa groans as she took off her sunglasses to rub her eyes tiredly, "The one time she decides to act her age, she does it _now_ of all times."

She kept walking deeper into the hideout. When it started to get darker, she puts down her hood. Then Rossa puts on her glasses again, fingering the side of it to activate the night vision feature. The second in command to the Squadra Nascosto ties up her messy red hair while contemplating if she should cut it.

Her contemplation was interrupted by the sound of rushing steps. An eight year old boy with a messenger bag full of tools, stops before her and reports, "Rossa! I found a way around those Flame Seals!"

Rossa looks down with a soft, nostalgic smile before smirking at the red haired boy (but this one has green eyes), "Good job, brat."

"Whatever, ungrateful _Cherry_ ," the dark red haired boy rolls his eyes as he looks into his bag.

"Are you going to show me your results or just came here to insult me?" She began to walk back slowly, enough to match the concentrated boy's steps.

The boy gives her an unrepentant smile before going back searching through his bag. He finally found what he needed: his small laptop.

While he waits for it to turn on, the boy explains, "I finished processing what my brother hacked into Biokilulu's lab few hours ago."

"Is it the crazy scientist with the neon green tall stalk of hair?" Rossa frowns when she gets a nod, "Wasn't she taken out by the Varia a couple of months back?"

"Technacally few weeks ago. She was their best scientist, so she was able to fake it," the young boy comments as he skims through a block of text. From what Rossa can see over his shoulder, it was not from any language she ever seen.

Rossa crosses her arms realizing something, "This is the Varia we are talking about, Solte."

Solte clicks on a link that led to couple of pictures appear in his laptop's screen, "Do you want to know what I found out or keep wondering the mystery of Biokilulu's great escape from the notorious assassins?"

"Whatever, but before you say anything, no I would not go out with your brother," Rossa made a disgusted face. She really had it up there with his making his moves at her and every female the guys sees. Oh why must she deals with this. She isn't into love or flings.

The boy wasn't amused by her comment. Rather he looked annoyed either by her or his sibling's antics, "I figured, so don't worry about it."

"Tell that to the belladonna lilies, which Bligganteth keep sending me. I'm half-tempted to use it to plot his murder," she pulls up her hood again as they near their meeting room.

"You act as if I control him," Solte scoffs, "Need to remind you, I am the _younger_ brother."

"And the mature one," the boy blushes, fingers twitching over the keyboard, "unless you're with that old Talbot."

Solte looks up offended in behalf for his teacher, "Hey don't insult him! He created many rings and—"

"Alright! We are getting off topic here, and soon Gialla will run out of bullets and nag you into making her more. So what did you find?"

"That Bligganteth isn't the only one infiltrating from the footage. I think someone from the Secret Service. Possibly a young woman," Rossa stares at him to get back on topic, "Anyways, the 'Flame Seals' as the Vongola scientist dubbed them, affects anything related to flame technology and I wont bore you with the details, but basically is what its named, seals all flames. Outside those seals, you're fine.

With my brother's black flames, which are not to be confused with Night flames that the Vindice use, it cancels the Flame seal out. I am still figuring out how to recreate Bligganteth's strange flames' affect. In the meantime, I am creating rings that stores his flames and you can summon it to disrupt the Flame Seals."

Rossa crosses her arms and process the information for a moment. She might have a suspicion on the fact how those flame seals came to be. But that will be another day, right now she will tackle one problem at a time, "What are those seals made of? It cannot be one of those weird voodoo rituals or carving the ground type things, is it?"

Solte smirks at this and looks down at the laptop. He expands an image on the screen and points with his hand not holding his laptop, "There is a reason why no one so far could recreate them. These seals can only been seen by a special filter and when a strong flame user or technology powered by said flames, it glows. Actually its similar to Gialla's Capture bullets."

Rossa looks at Solte in alarm. Solte quickly reassures her with a mischievous smirk, "Similar, but not exact. There is no way anyone can steal my inventions. Back on the seals, those are similar to nanomachines, but larger. Ironically enough, they are from the rumored box animals."

"This is a lot of information. Finally after weeks of searching these guys. I better convince the captain to report," Rossa stops at the meeting room and taps on the side of her glasses to deactivate the night vision. She turns to Solte, only to find him yawning, almost cracking his jaw.

"Get some sleep. You'll worried your girlfriend."

This snaps the boy's mouth shut before hissing at her, "She's our captain!"

"I never said who, but good of you to verifying it. Don't worry I wont tell your brother," Rossa smirks.

Before Solte could respond, Gialla comes walking with an angry shout, "Solte! I ran out of bullets!"

Solte throws his arms in the air in exasperation.

* * *

"Are you almost done, Sho-chan~?" whined the Gesso boss. The white haired man was laying on his stomach on a cleared table, tugging the shirt of the ticked off Shoichi.

Byakuran believed it has been too long since Shoichi had been gone to play with him and felt something was off about Yuni whenever she visited him. He had heard Tsunayoshi cancelled his trip to join her, so he wasn't too surprise when she returned earlier than planned to Italy.

He entered the Vongola mansion in the morning, only have to be go through so many security checks and forced to reset all his electronic devices he had on himself that made Byakuran pondered. So the first thing he did was break into the Vongola SD. Imagine his surprise that not only Tsunayoshi was missing, but was found last night in form of a 5 year old child.

"So Giannini, you got everything set up?" Shoichi's eyebrow twitched at each groan and complaint his own boss gave at every word, but ignored him with great effort, "All you have to do is activate and hope for the best for this week's run."

Giannini thinks back what Shoichi explained to him and nods, "Right. So make sure its blue—"

"Its red, Head Chief," Spanner puts in. He takes out a red lollipop and stick it in Giannini's mouth.

"Mm?!" Giannini looks back at his assistant in exasperation, but his hands were busy typing in the necessary timed code necessary for the last step to turn on the new Vongola Security System 3.0.

"Oh are you using the one we have back at home?" Byakuran leans over to see the last code run across the screen before it disappears to the opening screen, "That's easy to break in, you know~"

"Oh really?" Shoichi slowly turns to Byakuran with a deadpan look, "How?"

"Don't ask me. You should ask the Vongola who I heard broke into your facility in that future when I was pure evil genius."

Shoichi twitches, "Basically nothing then."

Then he proceeds to ignore Byakuran. Unfazed, the Gesso boss rolls over on his back and throws marshmallows up in the air and caught them with his mouth, "Just…let burn to the ground and—mm fluffly— start over!"

"You better not let Reborn hear you talk like that, you might trigger something," Spanner points out. He looks at his pouch tied around his waist and sighs. It seems he gave out his last lollipop to Giannini. The man better appreciate his sacrifice.

Giannini chokes next to him. The Head Chief of SD nervously smiles at their worried and indifferent looks, "If this doesn't work out. Maybe we should look into that. But I have to run it by Decimo of course!"

Everyone stares in suspicion. Byakuran in the other hand squeals and hugs Giannini to his horror, "Aw, aren't you so nice~!"

Then Byakuran froze as if an idea dawn on him. Byakuran lets go of the shell-shock Head Chief and smirks, "How about I go tell Tsu-chan, myself!"

"No! He isn't not in condition for—" Giannini tried to stop him. Shoichi knew it was hopeless so he went back working.

Byakuran stands up and flies up to one of the images on the security screen, "There he is! He's with that puppy's sister who can cook awesome desserts!"

Somewhere in the room someone threw up. It seems that someone was part of Hayato's list of traumatized victims from Bianchi's dessert delights.

* * *

Hayato sneezes and rubs his tired face, "How convenient Juudaime is a child now, with no memories of anything."

"Hayato…" Even Takeshi can barely muster up a smile. He was as surprised and horrified as everyone to find their de-aged best friend and boss.

"Do you remember what he said on that last video? He knew who the traitor is, but now…" Hayato slams his hand on the table in frustration. The table creak, already stressed by the heavy stack of papers and different electronic devices. Hayato didn't give a care.

It isn't comfortable sitting in Juudaime's chair. Enough that he still has to do his paperwork for him when the Vongola boss is still incapacitated. At least now he doesn't worry of not knowing what horrors he is going through.

When they had finally rescued Juudaime and returned him to the mansion, everyone at the mansion was happy. That is until those who saw him on the way to medical, they panicked. Everything was quickly being childproof and threats were thrown at the most destructive guardians that if one scratch is on little Decimo's face, they will face their wrath.

Unfortunately, the workload didn't stop when the guardians left to rescue the Vongola Decimo. It actually multiplied. Worse yet, some of the work was found in trashcans, electronically and literally for some reason.

"He sounded pretty surprised. That means the construction workers is a bust," Takeshi sighs. He reaches over for another paper to read. Something about a marriage proposal. That didn't make him amused as it usually did.

"Or not quite," Reborn comments entering silently as usual. The two closest guardians of the Vongola boss look up, "Think about it. Construction workers are still on the table, but he never mentioned traitors or thought of it before he was captured…But then again, you could be right, Takeshi. Makes sure to cover everything and every possibility. We were lucky this time they didn't outright killed Tsuna."

Takeshi hums for a moment, ignoring the last comment for his peace of mind, "By the way, where is tiny Tsuna?"

"Mukuro left to look for more information from the suspiciously abandoned facility, so Bianchi took over," Reborn commented as he shifts through a couple of stacks of papers.

Hayato looks up in slight worry, "She better not feed him her 'Cookies full of love.'"

Reborn smirks picking up a seemingly random paper from the stack of unfinished paperwork, "The chefs wouldn't allow it."

Then the seemingly young boy pulls his fedora as he reads the paper, "His intuition is the only thing that actually stayed with him."

Hayato grips his pen tightly. Just as his thoughts went to a dark spiral, Takeshi interrupts it, "Reborn?"

Reborn had an amused smirk, "Why are there copies of the same page?"

"Eh?" Takeshi looks over the unfinished stack in surprise.

Hayato wasn't amused when he finally notices what he has been going through. He thought maybe he was too tired when he felt deja vu for every couple of pages that sounded the same to him, "How in the—?! Why are there copies?! Juudaime?!"

"Haha, I don't think this is Tsuna's doing…" Takeshi now realizes why these papers were in the must be disposed off properly pile. To think they thought Tsuna was trying to hide his work to get a break earlier. But the question is why does these copies existed in the first place.

* * *

Bianchi would take this chance. Its not every day one can take care of someone who saved their loved one and saved the relationship with said loved one.

"What's with the pout, Tsuna?" The two were walking around the hallways to the view of the maids and servants of the mansion.

The boy pouts more, trying to ignore how everyone cooed around him, "Tsu-kun not pouting!"

Bianchi only smiles at him amusedly, but made an effort to put on a serious look, "Of course."

Tiny Tsuna eyed her a little longer in suspicion. He broke away from her stare and looks down, suddenly shy, "You think, Tsu-kun can be a good big brother?"

Bianchi was confused at the strange question. She wonders if Tsuna always wanted a sibling, but since Iemitsu was never there until recently, it never happened. Well that is when her beloved Reborn came in and the rest was history.

"Trust me on this, you're going to be one of the best," Bianchi pats his head.

The little shrunken Vongola boss beams at her and hums as he skips slightly ahead of the amused Bianchi.

When he turned around the corner, he hears an older girl's voice, "—I have a feeling we shouldn't go near Tsuna-nii's office."

 _Tsuna-nii? How strange. That's his name!_ Curious, Tsuna tried to sneak closer and was face with two slightly older kids. Even though he knew he is safe, the little boy hid behind Bianchi's legs just as she appeared. He glances at the two kids whspering loudly at each other as they walked further down the hallway.

"They have no proof! There is no way they could link it to—hey, Tsuna-ni—OW! Why do you always hit me?!" Lambo rubs his arms, but I-Pin's hands did a certain thing, too fast for normal people to see. Of course Tsuna isn't normal.

"That's Mommy's and Tsu-kun's secret language," he frowns as they stare at him in suspicion, "How come you know it?"

"Figures he would have known since then," Lambo mutters to himself. He lowers himself and with his right eye close he explains, "The older you taught us and it was a good thing too. It really help with rescuing you."

"Lambo! You are not suppose to say that!" I-Pin frowns with disapproval at the unfazed lightning guardian. She turns to Bianchi for help, but the older woman only shrugs.

"Makes sense," tiny Tsuna nods at this and then turns to I-Pin shyly, "You shouldn't frown. Tsu-kun thinks you look very pretty when you smile!"

I-Pin blinks at this and smiles gently. She crouches down and ruffles the boy's hair, "Thanks, Tsuna-nii."

The younger boy turns to Bianchi with a bright smile, "You're right! Bianchi-nee-san!"

The young woman grins at him, "Ready to eat now?"

Tiny Tsuna began to nod only to stop. He tilts his head curiously, staring at something behind her. Bianchi worried, turns around when she hears Lambo cry out behind her along with a loud crash.

"I AM~!" Byakuran lifts his hand up from the his crumpled self where tiny Tsuna had stood. Speaking of tiny Tsuna, the boy was laughing, hanging from I-Pin's arms who just finished a flip.

"You're like a cool ninja!"

"Hm?" I-Pin puts down tiny Tsuna like she only lifted him up and didn't scrambled up the wall and twirled a couple of flips before a 10 point landing all while holding tiny Tsuna without a hair out of place.

"And me?" Byakuran points himself, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Too soon to tell. But you're rude. You answer the question only when you are called on," Tiny Tsuna crossed his arms and pouts at him with a reprimanding manner.

"You're always mean, Tsu-chan," Byakuran pouts.

Tiny Tsuna pats his cheek kindly, "Tsu-kun forgive you if you promise you no do that again!"

"Tsu-chan you so kind! Of course I promise!" the Gesso boss brightens leaving the little boy shakes his head in amusement. That is until he processed everything the white haired man said.

"And don't call me Tsu-chan!" Tiny Tsuna crosses his arms and pouts at Byakuran.

"Sorry I cannot hear you, Tsu-chan because we are flying!" The boy squeaks in surprise when Byakuran picks him up and flies off, leaving behind Bianchi and the young kids far.

* * *

Ryohei groans at the gibberish Verde, Shoichi, and Spanner sprout out as they figure out how to turn his little brother not be so extremely little.

"Coffee?" Shamal offers as he sits down next to Ryohei coming back from getting some snack before the cooking duo Chef Benigno and Nana attack him. They were at the Hospital wing with the large screen that showed the results of Tsunayoshi's check up, but it was ignored at the moment.

Verde arrived earlier to Ryohei's office after taking a moment of respite in trying to break the kidnapper's bullet code. It seems he made practically no progress. The conversation of bouncing ideas and theories of how to return Tsuna back to his original age when Spanner, who also took a break from the security or more like Giannini kicked him out to take a break from his moping of not having anymore lollipops, showed young man saw Verde with Ryohei and now they are talking about who knows what.

"I DON'T EXTREMELY BELIEVE IN COFFEE," Ryohei frowns at the warm, black liquid drink, "AREN'T YOU GOING TO EXTREMELY JOIN THEM?"

"Have you heard them? I don't understand most of everything they say," Shamal takes a long drink from his coffee mug, "By the way Mukuro is back and gave all the information to Hayato to decode."

"SHOULDN'T HE EXTREMELY GIVE IT TO THEM?" Ryohei signaled to the men before them.

"Hayato is the only one with computer with high security that is not connected to any network," Shamal's eyes the ignored coffee mug.

Ryohei looks back at the still bickering trio and narrowed his eyes. He can feel Shamal looking at him curiously as he stomped toward them.

"HEY! STOP THIS UNEXTREME TALKING AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei then punches his fist with his other fist, "RIGHT NOW OUR BOSS IS EXTREMELY VENERABLE AND WE CANNOT HAVE HIM CAPTURED AGAIN BY SOME UNEXTREME MAN SHOOTING HIM DOWN TO THE EXTREME!"

They stood speechless, but Shamal chuckles after taking a large gulp of the second mug of coffee, "You heard the man, lets get this sorted. What do you have in mind, Ryohei?"

Ryohei freezes for a moment. They were looking at him for instructions. It seems like there is one thing left to do then.

He grins, "WE SHOULD DIVIDE AND CONQUER! VERDE, SHAMAL AND I WILL FOCUS ON FINDING A WAY TO RETURN MY EXTREME LITTLE BROTHER TO NORMAL. SPANNER AND THE REST OF YOU IN THAT DEPARTMENT OF YOURS FOCUS ON KEEPING AN EXTREME EYE ON ANYTHING AND ANYONE WHO IS EXTREME AND UNEXTREME!"

"Should we let Hayato know of your plans so he can work around them?" Shamal asks.

"NO," at Shamal's confused, but with a curious look, Ryohei goes on as he steps out of the room with Spanner behind him, "I WILL EXTREMELY TELL HIM. YOU WOULD EXTREMELY GET ALL THE MEDICAL BOOKS AND BREAK DOWN MY EXTREME LITTLE BROTHER'S FILE READY UNTIL I EXTREMELY—!"

"Look out!" A child cried out. Ryohei turns to see Byakuran who had been dodging Bianchi and I-Pin with tiny Tsuna from his arms. Unfortunately he had yet to notice Ryohei and the door he opened.

The Sun guardian's eyes glint and ran quickly to snatch tiny Tsuna.

"Eh—?" that was all Byakuran could get out of at the empty spot in his arms before crashing into the door and rolled over across the hallway until he hit the wall. The picture on top of him shook for a moment before it stopped.

"HOW DARE YOU EXPOSE YOUR FLAMES! WHAT IF A DORMANT POISON ACTIVATES?!" Ryohei glares at Byakuran, "IF YOU EXTREMELY WANT TO PLAY WITH MY LITTLE EXTREME BROTHER, DO IT WITHOUT YOUR FLAMES ON!"

"Interesting. Flames and little, I wonder..." Verde peeks out behind Spanner's legs then ran back inside mumbling formulas under his breath.

"Oi, Ryohei! Verde seems on a roll, I guess its time to work on the cure!" Shamal drags the overprotective sun guardian back inside. Before pulling the broken door to make at least an illusion of privacy, Shamal throws a kiss at Bianchi who shots him with her personalized "water gun." The perverted doctor quickly disappears from Bianchi's sight.

"Who's hungry?" Bianchi smiles at them.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Upcoming next, Tiny Tsuna is being watched, while foreshadowing stuff happens...Until Friday, LaniAhava out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another Friday update coming right up! Enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7  
** **One at a time, please!**

Nana is worried for her little boy. Sure he isn't so little anymore, practically a man. He was such an unsure, clumsy child that she worried where did she go wrong. Then Reborn happened and now her boy is a confident, smart, but most of all happy young man who brought so many people to their empty home. Even after her home burned down a year before Reborn came into her life didn't deter her from her faith on Iemitsu coming back to her. Now she sees Iemitsu more than she ever did since Tsu-kun was five. Waiting for so many years without phone calls or letters were worth it.

So yes she was worried when her little boy went missing and people still tried to hide it from her, but knew they meant well. Now she would do what she does best to help. Meeting Benigno was a blessing with the same love for cooking and care to those they care.

Imagine her surprise when she hears all the guardians returned with a "special package and Shamal and his team better expect the worse" kind of rumors. Just as she began to worry and panic at all things that could have gone wrong for her Tsu-kun, Chief Benigno pulled her to get dinner ready to call her. Nana was grateful for it, but a mother still worries. She will just wait patiently until her little boy comes to her.

That oath only lasted for an hour and Nana escaped the busy kitchen. She passes one of the maids who was gushing at old head butler Stephano, something about his paid vacation and his tan.

The elderly man chuckles at their excitement then asks in a severe manner, "How is the Decimo doing?"

Nana froze and listens.

They became tight lipped, which was rather odd especially for the Mansion staff who love to gossip between each other. She wonders how far this secret goes. It must be serious to not be mentioned out in the open.

 _Maybe there is a nearby meeting,_ Nana wonders. Then remembers Hayato-chan mentioning of having no meetings in the Mansion under any circumstances.

When the man insists, one of the maids blushes, "Well he was handsome before, now the Decimo looks so cute."

Nana was confused. She really isn't going anywhere. Besides there was no need to be all sneaking around her son's place and these maids know her.

"Is he's out of the Hospital wing?" Nana asks, coming out behind an antique vase.

The maids and the head butler turned around in surprise. They even had their small knives and needles out, ready to defend, "Oh! Chef Nana! When did you get here?"

"Where is my son?" Nana is not deterred and the maids knew it by their worried looks they shot at each other.

One of the maids glances at Stephano, but decides to tell her, "He must be having dinner by now, so he should be going to the main Dining room."

Nana nods in thanks and quickly walks off, but still heard their conversations faintly behind her.

"Wow, I didn't even know she was there! She can be spy or something," giggled a maid.

"Or she can work with us! We get the same pay and only worried about being blown up by our allies!"

Nana shakes her head in slight amusement, but she is on a mission right now. Time to go find her Tsu-kun.

* * *

Kyoko and Haru walked to the main dining room together. They were in deep discussion about the pros and cons of what is good backstory to say in an hypothetical scenario that consists of being ahigh school student found in the wrong place and wrong time at a warehouse across town.

" _—_ crying because you were running away from horrible people would not get you in their good books, Kyoko! You have to show them you can defend yourself in the get-go and gain their respect!" Haru punches in front of her and high chop in the air to emphasis her case. Kyoko shakes her head in amusement.

"YOU'RE BOTH HERE!" Lambo rushed to hug the two young women. Said women smile at the little boy gripping them tightly.

"Hahi! Have you finished your homework, Lambo-chan?" Haru grins when the boy lets go.

"Of course! Unfortunately not on time to go with I-Pin. But I did find some cool stuff here!" realizing he had an audience behind him, Lambo coughs. He slouches and closes his right eye, "Lambo-sama believes he will say no more."

"Of course he does. Its what a good agent does," Kyoko nods solemnly, but there was a glint of humor in her eyes.

"Which reminds me, why is the organization called International Secret Service. It sounds lame," Lambo walked back to the table with the two young women.

"Ah! If it did had a name, only those who have clearance would know. And no, you may not know or else I have to kill you," Kyoko winks. Haru went on a ahead to greet those at the table.

 _Scary!_ Lambo pales as he wonders if she was serious or not. The shoulder length young woman still gave him a bright smile like she didn't just threaten him. Meanwhile Haru growls at a certain overworking grumpy silver hair idiot.

Kyoko looks around to see who else is present. There were tables scattered around the large dining table filled with SD workers, but mostly other mansion workers. Only half of the guardians were present.

"Eh? Nii-san isn't here? I wanted to see him," Kyoko pouts. Then she catches sight of a little boy, "Oh! Is that _—_?"

"Yep, Tsuna-nii is now Tiny Tsuna-nii," Lambo shots a grin at her and quickly returns to his seat. He gives I-Pin's chair to Kyoko since I-Pin went to catch up on sleep from her trip with Hibari. There was no need another chair for Haru because she already found a seat next to Hayato.

Just as the two young women took their seats, tiny Tsuna finished his food. He looks at Bianchi. Bianchi understanding what the little brown haired boy wanted, she takes him out of his booster seat and sets him down on the floor. The little boy notices the people at the other tables were playing with their food by throwing at each other.

Kyoko was about to talk to tiny Tsuna when the little boy puts his little fists on his hips like she seen his mother do to reprimand them, "Mommy always says food is sacred! You must eat everything you are given!"

Everyone froze and stare at the little boss funny. It made him fidget, but he would not back down. Kyoko gave an unwavering stare at tiny Tsuna, unaware at the food plate placed before her.

"What if its poisoned?" Bianchi points out. Everyone stares at her in wariness then eyes their food suspiciously.

"That is silly!" Tsuna giggles, "That goes under the Stranger Danger rules!"

"Oh my gosh!" Kyoko couldn't resist it no longer as she rushed to hug the little boy, "You're just so cute!"

 _Click_!

Everyone turns to see Haru puts down her tablet she used to take a quick picture, "Hahi! Tsuna-san is adorable when he is Tsuna-chan!"

Hayato leans over and sees the picture, "Can you send me a copy? I will give you the one where he was using Mukuro as a teddy bear."

"Deal!"

In that moment the Head Chef and his cooks came in to check in if there were any trouble (or rather see if they find a certain missing Chef all but in name) and notices the squealing boy in Kyoko's arms. Then looks where the boy had sat. They froze at the sight of the plate sparkled cleaned from food.

One of the cooks who was present to help with the maids for clean-up duty look at their tiny boss starry eyed, "He ate everything in his plate! Master Vongola never changes!"

Then Chef Benigno glares at the guardians, "You should follow his example!"

"What? Do my paperwork at the table?" Lambo mutters. He yelps when an old wooden spoon is thrown at his arm.

"Give it back," growls Chef Benigno.

Lambo gave an affronted look, "But you were the one who—!"

Takeshi quickly covers Lambo's mouth and chuckles, "On it Chef Benigno!"

It seems like Lambo forgotten how brutal are those cooks, especially the main Chef. Its best not to antagonized them since they have been working overtime and being more brutal than usual in making sure they ate.

Suddenly, Nana shows up rushing in, "What is this I hear my little boy being here?! No one told me...!"

At this Chef Benigno signals the cooks and servers to return to their posts, as if sensing something is going to happen.

"Ah, I know I forgot something," Takeshi snaps his fingers, "Hayato, we should've told Mamma when Tsuna was checked out by Ryohei."

"Too late for that," Hayato mutters, eating every scrape of food on his table, after inspecting it in case of Bianchi might have accidentally expose herself on it.

"Mommy!" tiny Tsuna ran to his mother's arms. He froze for a moment and took a step back to look her up and down, "...you look different."

"Eh?" Hayato looks up in horror, he had forgotten to explain the whole future thing to his boss. It seemed irrelevant at the time for being in a different country that it slipped his mind.

"Maybe she just cut her hair, Tsuna," Takeshi puts in. Tiny Tsuna didn't seemed convinced.

"No...its not that. She _—_ " tiny Tsuna shakes his head, but was cut off by his mother smothering him with a hug.

"My poor baby!" Nana was so worried. Even though her son had not returned as she last saw him, Nana is grateful that he was back,"I've heard you've been so brave and strong until they rescue you."

Tiny Tsuna froze for a moment before his lip began to tremble, barely holding his tears at bay, "I'm sorry to worry you, Mommy!"

"Sh, it's alright."

Everyone took that as cue to quietly leave the two alone. For the sake of their privacy and themselves not get overwhelmed with guilt and self-hate.

"I-I wanted to come back, but Tsu-kun didn't and they...it hurts so mu-uch!" Nana hold her shaking child, who let out the overwhelming feelings he didn't understand what happened to him that it finally translated into tears.

* * *

Iemitsu was scowling at his Vongola issued tablet. He was looking through his old files. Basil stepped out for a bit to set things up for his new Chief for Security, who should be arriving soon. The previous CEDEF boss couldn't even get access to Saffron's account or more like make heads or tails of the messy files. It almost make him wish to give up.

 _No wonder I had problems getting anything done_ , _except those times I ran away from the paperwork,_ Iemitsu suddenly grins to himself, _Speaking of unplanned breaks, I have been wondering when they would come to visit. Crazy as ever for daring to break into the Mansion even if its still compromised._

He quickly turns on one of the three Vongola issued technology block. This version has a time limit, unlike the one Tsuna who now Hayato is burrowing has. Now for the next couple of minutes will be private and nothing will be recorded of this meeting.

He grins up at the two hooded beings, "So you _finally_ decided to come to me—"

"I knew this was a horrible idea," interrupted a young girl's voice. Iemitsu laughs at Gialla's pout.

It has been a long time since he saw his secret students. There was a reason why he always disappeared for hours from doing his paperwork and it was to train the Squadra Nascosto. Sure he trained Basil, but that boy, now young man was meant to take over CEDEF.

For this squad after some serious of events, he decided to help them in their a personal mission or vendetta that correlates with those he had been hunting down for the last couple of years. He had been close in getting at least an identifying one of his disguises after he left his son's fifth birthday with his boss.

Meeting these girls, which grow an addition of 2 more was a breakthough for both sides. They understand that they were using each other, which makes things easier. Sure he never knew what lays beneath the two young girls' hood, but he respects that. Just as they never push to find out who exactly is his cute wife and adorable little son. He was willing to give them the resources to be able to protect themselves. Although there was something about them, especially Gialla...

"Relax, _Captain,_ " hissed Rossa.

Iemitsu felt a tension in the air. His face turns serious and asks, "What happened?"

"So the Vongola is your son, huh?" Rossa casually commented. Well it was bound to happen for them to find out. At least they don't know about his Nana.

Still, he felt like he was missing something, but he answers the question, "I was wondering when that question or discovery will come up. It does make me wonder what kind of undercover you went for the past 2 years and stopped sending me updates for almost an year."

Then the man pouts, "I wanted to present you to him too before I went into retirement! I bet he would have adopted you into the family with or without Reborn's help."

"Whatever," Gialla looks down feeling guilty, "Truth is, we knew where he was…"

"Orders to kill him?" Iemitsu interrupted with a cold tone. Gialla looks up and barely hold back her flinch at the serious, dark look he was sending at her.

"Yes, but I managed to convince them—" Gialla began to explain, but Iemitsu snaps at her.

"To be experimented?! He was turned into a child! Do you realize what could have went wrong?!" Iemitsu then whispers in worry, "Do you realize what could have happened to you if you were caught?"

"We were fine," grumbled Gialla, but there was a touch of awkwardness. Sometimes she cannot tell if the man really cared about them or just simply weird. She mentally ignores the times Rossa tell her the Iemitsu has a big soft spot for her.

Changing the subject, Rossa snickers, "She was able to trick the Decimo's intuition."

"Really?" Iemitsu looked between worried and awed, "Aw~ I knew you have so much potential!"

Gialla was caught off guard when Iemitsu rubs his knuckles over her hooded head.

Quickly getting her bearings back, she snaps, "Get off, you crazy _Idiota_!"

Iemitsu just laughs, "Just like my little Tu—cute son!"

Rossa shakes her head in amusement before remembering something, "Lion, how much time we have left?"

Iemitsu lets go of the squirming girl and goes back to his desk, "I guess its time for you guys to go, but don't forget to report in later. The Vongola are close with the evidence and getting ready to find their base. Soon all this is over and you will get what you want."

" _Finally_ ," Gialla growls.

"Send my best wishes to Solte and his lazy brother, would you?" Iemitsu grins at them.

"Whatever," mutters Gialla and looks at Rossa expectantly. She feels her second in command has something else to say.

"Will do," Rossa nods, but turns to Gialla, "Gialla, you're on your own in getting back to base. I still have business to take care of."

Iemitsu grins to himself as he turns back his attention to his tablet. It had just countdown 0 when he was alone in the small office once more.

Then his door opened, "Iemitsu! You're late for dinner!"

"Nana! How—?" Iemitsu brightens for a moment, until he saw his wife's look. She seemed to have recently crying and her apron was her slightly wrinkled, "What happened? Is it Tsuna? He got worse didn't he?!"

Nana looked surprised for a moment, but shakes her head with a slight smile. Brushing down her wrinkled apron, she whispers, "He will be alright. So you were not aware of Tsu-kun's condition then?"

Iemitsu looks down and rubs his eyes, "Only that he is in form of a child and thinks as one as well, but I had yet to see him. Last I heard he was being checked up for any lingering effects. I am guessing he broke down on you?"

Nana nods, "I left him in his room for a bit to get you. He's asleep right now."

Iemitsu nods, but froze, "You left him alone?!"

"Of course not! Bianchi should be with him!" Nana didn't want to leave her child, but her precious boy had been asking for Iemitsu. Promising him she will bring him if he took his nap, she left only after 30 minutes with Bianchi smiling in amusement at her still not leaving.

* * *

Hayato settles down on the uncomfortable chair that is not Juudaime's office chair. He glances at the device that deactivates all signals of any electric kind. Hayato stares warily at the report Enma brought. It isn't a matter of trust issues, but the fact Hayato is getting really tired working almost nonstop since he took over Juidaime's duties. Kyoko also arrived and claims she found new information that she believes its connected to their case.

Enma looks up in eagerness. She had mentioned something along the lines earlier, but she wasn't allowed to say no more about it until she was cleared to tell other certain people.

"I had not mentioned it before because I had to first let them approve of it. Now that _Earthy_ is in the team and connecting with Vongola, we are ready to go. They also happy to know that the Decimo has returned in one piece," Kyoko reported.

"They didn't ask why no other info such as his current condition," Enma frowns in confusion.

Kyoko grins brightly, "I implied that he was still recovering."

Then she turns serious, "The new information from my previous mission is now processed and verified. Apparently the guy or woman we are looking for had once had dealings in Namimori for a hit or a cover up of a missed hit a couple of years ago. The specifics are not quite clear because the supposed target goes by the name 'Natsu'."

"..." They stared at her in disbelief. Realizing the implications rather quickly with the connection of the name and what they are currently going through.

"Isn't Natsu backward for..." Hayato began, but couldn't finish. He feared what this is implying.

"I fear that as well. Yet there is something strange about it. I thought maybe it was for Tsuna since there has been reports of higher concentration of CEDEF agents in the area about a year before Reborn showed up."

"...it was probably for researching Juudaime," as Hayato said it, he felt it was a weak explanation.

"I thought so too, but why did our suspect come specifically that time?" Kyoko puts her hands behind her back and began to pace, "In the Secret Service, I've read reports about Tsuna's home being burned down, but no other information was available. Then I went through files that normally public records delete as well as the mafia. Some instinct told me to also check for missing or people who 'disappear'. That is where I discovered a note that someone was completely deleted from all archives in Namimori."

"What? Who was this person...let me guess, Natsu?" Hayato frowns. This is getting very messy and strange.

"The only information that was salvageble was she had close contact to Tsuna and was noted to be always together."

"I wonder if that is why Tsuna named his box animal Natsu," Enma thinks out loud, but it felt something was still missing.

"Was Natsu...bad and was eliminated for being a possible danger for Juudaime? Wait did you say fire? Was she involved in that?" Hayato asked worried. It was a shame Juudaime was still a child.

"I don't know. Then again I don't remember much during that time," she looks down feeling guilty, "I never look at Tsuna-kun at all before Reborn came along."

Hayato rubs his forehead. He stands up with a firm look, "We will lament about it later. Right now we have to do what we can. I will talk with the others especially Takeshi and Hibari. Hopefully they have something we can work with. As for you, Enma, I have no missions on my side, unless Kyoko needs help on something."

"None so far. But I will seek for any photos of the man even from my first mission," Kyoko stands up and nods at the two young man, "I will take my leave. Update me when is safe about Tsuna-kun."

Kyoko opens the door and left it opened when she found herself staring Lambo who wore a serious look. She pats his head before she left. The younger boy, he sticks his head into the room, looking everything with a wary look.

"Hayato! You have that Tech-block thing still on?" Lambo loudly whispers.

"Yeah," Hayato responds. He and Enma stares at the lightning guardian, who quickly shuts the door and runs to the desk. They wondered why he was glaring at the walls.

"I found out how those hackers were getting inside our system," Lambo digs into his pockets and takes out a couple of wires with shimmering colors, "Spanner confirmed the wires were in a sense a dud for security. This wire contains a special alloy that negates the ability to catch anyone who is trying to hack in."

Hayato stands up straighter with a paling face, "So you're saying anyone and anything is being hacked on as we speak and we don't know it?!"

Both Enma and Hayato stare at each other speechless then turn to stare at the office computer in suspicion.

"Don't worry! For Lambo-sama will check every wall and every hallway with this!" Lambo takes out a strange handheld device, "This will show where in the mansion is compromised."

Hayato covers his face in his hands. He groans with a slight muffled voice, "So the construction workers were involved."

"I'll take that as time for me to leave and update the rest of Shimon," Enma looks at Lambo, "I would like to order one of those to check around my place as well, if its possible."

Lambo nods and almost followed Enma out when Hayato yells behind them, "Have Reborn, Takeshi and Hibari go to the Guardian room for a update. Also make sure if the room is _clean_ as well."

"Roger that, Storm sir!" Lambo cheekily salutes and leaves with a determined look with his device out before him.

Once Hayato is alone in the office, he puts his head down on the desk, "This is terrible."

* * *

Tiny Tsuna suddenly wakes up.

He leans back at the close look of the elderly man before him.

"Please excuse my intrusion. I was unaware this room was occupied," the nicely dressed elderly man bows with one arm folded behind and the front on placed on his chest, "I am Stephano. I have just return from vacation. It always been my solemn duty to serve the Decimo."

"Eh? Deshimah?" The little boy tilted his head in confusion.

"It means tenth, young master," Stephano-san politely explained.

Tsu-kun wrinkle his nose, "Why does everyone call Tsu-kun that?"

The man didn't look surprised or annoyed, but Tsuna couldn't help feel the slight irritation from him, "Why it's because of your prestige lineage."

"...Mom was a princess?!" When he caught a fleeting confused and a slight disgust look, the boy narrow his eyes, "You could have explain better. You can't insult Mommy. Besides she really is the Queen cook."

"That I have no doubt," now the man looks and feels like a wall.

Tiny Tsuna let the words settle to make the connection, "So Dad isn't a construction worker?"

"...pardon?" The man blinked in surprised, but still felt like a wall. Tsu-kun decided not to respond this guy since he probably interrupting his work for being here. Instead, he wiggled out of his covers and slides off the bed. He realizes he was wearing pajamas and looked around for a change of clothes.

The Stephano guy seemed to sense his needs and asked, "If you wish I can help you..."

There was something too eager that tiny Tsuna decided to just leave with his pajamas. He looks around and snickers.

"What is it?" The man tried to follow Tiny Tsuna's look.

"Some weirdo is trying to climb up the wall," he snickers more when the butler walked to the window curiously. Tsu-kun took advantage of pulling one over to a butler and ran out the room.

He didn't see where he was going while watching for that weird servant guy that he crashed into something. Or more like caught by someone by the fact tiny Tsuna didn't fall back.

He looks up to see a strange hooded person who is around three times his height. He felt a strange, but super good feeling from her, "Hello nee-chan!"

She abruptly lets go and tiny Tsuna barely catches himself from falling. When he looks up again, the person was walking faster away from him.

Panicked, little Tsuna shouts, "Wait! Don't leave Tsu-kun!"

The hooded person stopped with her fists shaking on her side. The boy's lip wobble, wondering what he could have done to upset her. The little boy didn't understand the pain in his chest and tried so hard not to cry, "So-sorr—!" He was suddenly engulfed in hug. It was so warm like Mommy's.

"Never, never your fault. Why do you sound so like N—" the hooded being shakes her head and rubs his back, "such a little one."

Tiny Tsuna slightly trembled in her arms and grasped her like a lifeline. She smells familiar like a half-forgotten dream that he never wants to wake up from. Too soon, he felt her loosen her hold. Next thing tiny Tsuna knew, he was looking up at her quickly jumped on the opened windowsill.

"Wait!"

The young girl turns to the little boy, "Will Tsu-kun see Nee— see you again?"

He caught her smile from under her hood. A smile so like his father when he bid his mother goodbye, "Maybe."

With just a blink, tiny Tsuna was staring at the closed window. It was as if she was never there.

He felt someone watching him and the boy looks around and smiles at the corner, "Hello!"

The strange boy with a fedora tilts his hat and smirks at him. Tiny Tsuna wonders if he wanted to play.

"There you are Tsuna!" Bianchi showed up and looks over him, "I stepped out of the room for a bathroom break and I find you gone. I really need to tell the staff about your broken lock on your bathroom. I was locked in."

The boy looks up at the young woman confused before remembering something, "Mommy promised she will bring Dad to visit if Tsu-kun took a nap."

"And Mamma never breaks her promise, so she will try to find you in your room," the boy appeared again, only this time next to tiny Tsuna. He was slightly taller and it seemed to amused the fedora boy.

"Reborn!" Bianchi sighs softly, but shook her finger at him, "I was getting worried by your absence whenever I was with Tsuna. I thought for sure you will be stalking your beloved student."

"It was amusing to see how he reacts with different people and some suspicious ones," Reborn smirks and turns to tiny Tsuna, "Want to play a game? We can do tag or racing games. Or even slide down the stairs in trays."

Tiny Tsuna tilts his head thought that sounded scary and dangerous, but felt something odd seeing how excited the other boy looked. He doesn't want to ruin his mood and nods, "Lets go! But only after I see Dad. I still need to kick him for making Mommy cry."

"No one makes Mamma cry," both boys nods solemnly. Bianchi wonders why tiny Tsuna doesn't question about Reborn calling her Mamma, but shrugs it off.

Lambo suddenly shows up, "Storm asks the Cloud, Rain and you to the Guardian room. He has important updates."

Reborn pouts, "I wanted to play."

Lambo leans back from the disturbing scene, "Yeah, I am going to go check for stuff."

The lightning guardian takes out a strange remote control device and scowls every time it beep. Reborn smirks at the back of the disturbed boy and turns to tiny Tsuna, "Stay out of trouble and don't let anyone bully you into doing stuff you feel like its bad."

Tiny Tsuna nods solemnly. Once he left, the brown haired boy turns to Bianchi was a curious look, "Is that some metal detector thing? Can Tsu-kun help?"

Bianchi eyes the little boy, but shakes her head, "First we'll reach your room and wait for your parents."

They walked the last corner to Tsuna's bedroom. Waving off the main butler who began to bow at them, Bianchi goes on talking at the sudden quiet boy, feeling sorry for him. The little boy seemed very excited to go play, but everyone was busy. Maybe she could bully someone to play. Although it wouldn't be hard with finding willing victims to play with the adorable shrunken Vongola boss.

"Once that is done, we could go play—" The words died off when she felt a harsh tug from her leg as a bad feeling washed over her. Bianchi quickly reaches down toward tiny Tsuna.

The last thing she heard before the hallway exploded was Tsuna screaming, "Bad feeling!"

* * *

Yuni drops on her bed face first. Byakuran was so exhausting to get out of the mansion. She heard how he gave half the mansion a heart attack when he flew quickly around all while carrying tiny Tsuna. It was a shame she couldn't stay too long and play with him since she barely had permission to drag Byakuran out.

"At least Tsunayoshi is fine now more or less."

"Are you always this optimistic?"

Yuni looks up and smiles.

"Rossa you're back!"

Rossa gave her unimpressed look, but Yuni wasn't deterred.

"Gamma is on a date with Mom. Although he keeps insisting is just her wanting to go have a nice break," Yuni giggles.

Rossa made no move or responded, but Yuni felt the young woman seemed uneasy. The little girl tried to think of something to cheer her up, but there was no need.

To her shock, Rossa bows her head, "We were hoping it was just a couple of experiments and put in hints of not having him killed, but it seems like it only half worked."

Yuni frowns, "You make it sound like you know where he was? Did you see him in one of your jobs?"

"Naive, I have called you and I will still insist," she ignores the gir's pout, "We were hired to have him captured."

"Oh," Yuni pulls herself up on the bed. Her legs swing back and forth in thought. Then she looks up, "So did you make it bearable for him?"

The hooded young woman seemed offended, "That's all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say? Did you or not?" Yuni didn't understand her look. She is aware that once you sign the contract, one can only do so much. Besides Rossa gave off so much guilt that Yuni felt sorry for her. From what she heard, Tsunayoshi could have been easily killed and she was very grateful that there was someone out there to watch over him.

"Unbelievable. You are just as bad as him with agreeing when we joked about playing cards with him."

"Oh! Did he win? He always wins. It makes Reborn laugh especially when Tsunayoshi use to fail in making poker faces before and yet won each game," Yuni giggles.

The young woman slumps and covers her face, "My captain is insane and yet I found two more as our vendetta nears."

"Vendetta? So you do need help!" Yuni jumps off her bed and jogs to the young woman who decided to jump out the window. The young girl barely catches her on the waist, "Nu-uh. You began something and now you have to finish it. I can always ask around about Squadra Nascosto."

"And I can kill you," growls Rossa, trying to peal off the little girl.

"No you aren't~" sang Yuni from her tight hold around Rossa's waist.

Suddenly Rossa's body tensed in Yuni's tight grip.

"I have to go now, but I will be texting you the coordinates since I don't trust Vongola security frame to directly send it. You should call the Vongola Storm on his private line."

Yuni blinks and found herself alone. Then her phone went off at the arrival of a text message. Yuni ran to pick it up. She quickly dashed out of her room toward her mother's office.

 _I need to find his number, hopefully Mom has it saved,_ Yuni rushed past worried guards, reading quickly the message, _Oh, Tsuna, not again, but don't worry this time they will stop those fools!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Tsuna just not getting a break, let alone his family, sheesh. Upcoming next is the uncovering the kidnapping plot...or is it? See you next Friday, LaniAhava out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was out of access to internet and I had to deal with something big. It is still not resolved, but I was able to check this chapter before uploading it. I have an important note at the bottom as well. Anyways, enjoy another chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8  
Something isn't right…**

The long pink haired woman rubs her head and looks up in shock at the spreading fire in her room. _I know I my cooking anywhere and anytime was put on hold in watching over little Tsu-kun…wait a minute! Where is he?!_

In her panic, Bianchi coughs when she took in a deep breath of the smoke, "Tsu * _cough*_ Tsu-kun! Tsuna!"

She isn't sure what she last thing she remembers, but she knows tiny Tsuna is in trouble. She quickly ties a handkerchief on her face and pulls down her goggles she has in case of Hayato still get sick at the sight of her to crawl across the floor. Yet she saw no sign of tiny Tsuna.

There were rushing steps of the staff taking out long water hoses and putting out fires easily from constant practice of the countless chaos from the newly appointed Vongola guardians. Another mix of butlers and maids were putting on masks looking for any stranded victims hidden away in the flames.

"This fire is not natural or from our side!" shouted one maid to update the situation to the others. She was holding on a fire extinguisher to clear the path for the butler she was partner up with.

"This is the second time this place is getting attacked!" worried butler shouted over the loud shooting water from the emergency hose placed at each floor of the mansion.

Bianchi stood up shakily at a calmer spot of the hallway. She shouts with a slightly scratchy voice, "Has anyone seen little Decimo?!"

"Aw man, are you fudging kidding me?!" one of the butlers groans in frustration and slight horror.

Another butler who she hadn't seen for a half a year now, takes out the red emergency phone within his vest. He presses a button before reporting, "Stephano, the Head Butler reporting to Vongola SD. We have a missing Orange, I repeat missing Orange and possible a code Nap after child part 2."

He waited as if listening something form the earbud that is connected to the electronics in the house and nods, "Got it!"

Bianchi coughs, feeling the burn in her lungs, but didn't let it bother her. Stephano turns to her with a blank look, "You should go with the others to the Hospital Wing, Mistress Bianchi."

"No. I need to find * _cough_ * Tsuna-kun," Bianchi weakly pushes off Stephano's arms wrapping over her shoulder, "I…failed him once…I cannot…"

Suddenly Bianchi lost consciousness and knew no more.

* * *

Kensuke Mochida is finally returning with the few people he gave his full trust to. Mochida smiles to himself in slight shame. Not that he was grateful of this new life he was given. His boss, his one-time victim became someone so wonderful of a person one should inspire to and at times frustrating as the man didn't take his breaks.

Both men when were young felt like they just couldn't belong anywhere. Unlike his boss who "let others walk over him", Mochida decided to fight back. Unfortunately, the way he goes about it was to torment others and tried to fit in the criteria of the supposed popular kids. Mochida is rather fortunate he made amends before it was too late. It took a year of grueling "training" from the scary fedora toddler, Colonnello-sensei and Takeshi. In the end, it was all worth it.

He cannot wait to have a showdown with Takeshi again. The young kendo sword master was even more excited at the possibility of getting his own box animal! Although he wouldn't mind visiting his boss first. He always gives him a sense of belonging and peace to his temper.

When he made it to the office, Mochida was confused at the lack of his boss in it and the devoid of paperwork. He passed by one of the agents of CEDEF carrying a sleeping small brown haired boy that seems eerily familiar. There was a lingering smell of smoke in the air, but that isn't surprising considering what kind of fights the other guardians are up to as of late.

Curious, he decided to go to the guardian meeting room. Normally not anyone can go inside, but Mochida had partner up with Lambo until the moment the youngest guardian is old enough to go on his own while still being under Takeshi's division. Because of his unique situation, Mochida has clearance almost on par to the guardians. Not to mention Takeshi vouches for him to join everyone who especially his boss agreed practically with arms wide open.

Mochida grins when he hears familiar muffled voices behind it. Knocking the door, he waits for permission to enter. Then the voices began to raise. While Mochida couldn't understand it, he did catch some worry and upset in their tones.

The old Namimori Kendo captain contemplate in kicking the door down to help whatever is agitating everyone. Fortunately, Takeshi opens the door. Mochida raises his hand in greeting until he felt the dark mood in the room. He was afraid of that. Kyoya-sempai was brooding in the corner. Hayato was glaring at the spread out papers across the table in front of him with Reborn looking over it on a chair.

"Kensuke? Welcome back! Sorry we were not there when you arrived," Takeshi rubs his neck and sighs, "Maybe you might know something about Natsu and Tsuna from a couple years back before Reborn showed up."

Mochida looks at Takeshi in surprise. How long since he heard about her, "Natsu-chan? You finally remembered?"

"You know who she is or was?" Hayato asked, looking a bit too hopeful, which Mochida was slightly creeped out by it.

"Know her personally? Nothing much," Mochida shrugs, remembering a certain incident when he joined the other kids to torment the elementary kids, "She was a little kid from elementary who for whatever reason took a liking to the Boss. They probably bonded how their names are the similar with the way it was inverse to each other."

The kendo master felt their confused stares that only increased after his explanation. He crosses his arms, unable to believe this.

"You seriously don't know?" He turns to the Vongola Cloud guardian, "Hibari-sempai, you know her since thanks to her, you had to blacklist Sawada for causing trouble for defending her honor or whatever excuse he had."

"Blacklist? Explain yourself, herbivore," Hibari still showed signs of no recollection, but he did show faint signs of being disturbed.

"There was a reason why," Mochida coughs as a slight blush came over him, "I kind of cheated when we duel for Sasagawa-san."

They stare at him in disbelief. Feeling defensive by their looks, Mochida elaborated, "I wasn't going to be fooled by his mask of no-good attitude like everyone! Which was weird when everyone bought it if you ask me. Yet I was still blindsided."

Mochida rubs his forehead, "Seriously, you should already know this with the fact how he gets overprotected with people he truly cares about."

"Reports spoke nothing of this, prior of my arrival," Reborn frowns.

Before anyone could comment on that, the door opens with a slam. Basil came with a dark glower, "Which were the same reports that Saffron may have faked."

Mochida ignores his bad mood to salutes t Basil "Before I forget, congrats, new CEDEF boss on your promotion."

He frowned when Basil stiffen and not in an awkward way. Seriously what happened since he left a month ago?

"Please don't Mochida-san. I failed in the fact that on my second day, Decimo-dono was kidnapped and that is the top of a long list of failures after said catastrophe."

Mochida quickly turns to Takeshi with a harsh glare, " **Kidnapping?** Last time I called, everything was fine! Why wasn't I aware of this?!"

"Heel Mochida, the less people knew, the better. Besides Tsuna was only turned into a child," Reborn smirks at the horror look at the Kendo swords master, "Our best scientists and Shamal are fixing it as we speak."

Mochida fingers his hilt of his sword tied on his belt. There was something nagging him on the fact they said their boss being turned into a child, "Wait, did you just said Saffron? The guy with the nervous tic and use to be in charge of the security in CEDEF?"

"Yeah? You have some dirty dirt on the guy?" Reborn smirks, but drops it when Mochida's face turned deadly white.

"I'm guessing that little kiddo sleeping on his shoulder wasn't his," Mochida faintly commented.

"SH*T! When did you see them?!" Hayato gives Hibari a look, who nods. While the Cloud guardian disappears, Mochida punches the table, shaking the devices on top of it.

"I'm sorry. I was just coming in and didn't think nothing of it," Mochida hated himself. He was just there at the kidnapping of his miniature boss and now who knows where he is! Especially now with a possible traitor.

"Don't be. You didn't know since we were too secretive. Now it backfires on us," Hayato turns on his small laptop and opens the footage of the last place he heard Juudaime was.

Sure enough it showed Saffron sneaking past a couple of the maids and throws a couple of dynamite out of the guardian wing hallway where his sister and Juudaime just walked around the corner. Although the timing of the explosion was a little off. He was so focused on the footage that he didn't notice Mochida had stepped out of the room until the door slams open with him coming back in.

"Oi! You have a message from the little girl from Giglio Nero. Something about her source had received coordinates of something you need right now."

"I thought she no longer gets visions," Hayato looks up in surprise, but then shakes his head, "Alright then if it is what I think it is, get someone with you and follow."

Mochida grimly smiles already suspecting as well and grateful at the chance of redeeming himself, "Way ahead of you. I'm bringing in Lambo for practice. Hibari-sempai will be going on ahead to catch them on the landing."

"Fine! Go and rescue him," Hayato didn't look up from the footage and frowns when he caught a shadow following the kidnapper and little Juudaime. By the body shape, it was a woman, but the question was who?

"Hey Reborn, do you have any—?" He looks up, only to roll his eyes. Of course, the hitman will be gone by now. Then he sees that Reborn left him a note:

Chrome will try to slow them down while backing up the person who is shadowing Saffron and Tsuna.

 _Must be someone trustworthy if Reborn isn't that worried,_ Hayato looks around and gets ready himself to follow. After all someone has to be there to bring that filthy traitor back to Italy. There is no way he is letting that guy near Juudaime ever again. Especially before he was back to normal.

Then sees something at the back of the note.

P.S. You have a meeting with my first student. Don't forget to bring your paperwork :3

 _At least that meeting is in Japan,_ the right-hand man groans to himself, _Is this for all the times I forget to control my temper and stress out Juudaime? Then I will work extra harder to control myself once this mess is cleaned up!_

He rushes out back to the office to get the necessary paperwork before turning off the Orange alert that was going off the minute he took off the electronic blocker. He made mental note to update the alert to be send throughout the mansion instead of only their electronic devices such as phones and special beepers.

* * *

"I AM EXTREMELY IN CHARGE?! WHERE DID EVERYONE GO?!" Ryohei shouts at his video phone in the Hospital wing in the mansion. Hayato didn't have time to personally talk to him and he's in a car on his way to the Vongola's jets.

" _You mean to tell me you didn't hear an explosion or Orange code alert?!_ " Hayato glares murderously at Ryohei or it could be just the situation in general.

"WHAT DOES THAT EXTREMELY MEANS—WAIT!" Ryohei pales when he remembers the color is by the flame and those are for the very top of the Vongola famiglia, "MY EXTREME BROTHER IS IN TROUBLE AGAIN TO THE EXTREME?!"

" _Don't worry. This time we have a location and it seems the guy was desperate. Just focus on doing what you can. You have permission on getting the Varia Boss to help you. You seem a little busy_ ," Hayato rubs his forehead.

Ryohei can see the other man had very dark shadows under his eyes, but knew there is nothing he can do for him from here. He can still give him some good news, "I AM EXTREMELY TRUSTING YOU, OCTOPUS HEAD. BY THE WAY WE ARE EXTREMELY CLOSE IN FINDING A CURE!"

Just as Ryohei hoped, the news brightens up Hayato.

" _Thank goodness_ ," there was a sound of shuffling papers before Hayato spoke again, " _Once you find the cure call me back on this number. Make sure to do it outside the mansion, unless it passed Lambo's—aw man Lambo left_."

Hayato curses and quickly sends a message while the video call was still on.

To kill time, Ryohei looks back at everyone's process as they start to get closer to the desired results. Shamal was currently focused in combining chemicals and flames in a specific order, mumbling numbers or to his own mosquitoes that were flying around. Verde was sitting on Keiman, his alligator partner, to reach one of the boards surrounding him. The lightning flame wielder child pushes up his glasses absentmindedly when he rubs his eyes all without losing the quick writing of his calculations of adding and combining elements along with flames and who knows what.

" _Alright, get I-Pin to finish Lambo's job. Just tell her to ask Giannini. He would know what I mean. All you should know is the whole mansion as of now can be easily be hacked, no matter how strong our defenses are_ ," Hayato stacks his papers in one pile and slides his finger across a tablet that was next to him. There was flickering lights from the bright lamppost lights the car passed by, illuminating how slightly shook up Hayato was.

"I'm guessing you figured the mystery out," Verde spoke up from the other side of the room without taking his eyes off from his current board.

The right-hand man nods, " _We have a theory. I will not explain it right now. If you want the details, ask Giannini or Spanner."_

"Alright then," Verde nods and goes back to calculating more formulas.

" _Just get ready when I get all the information we gather together. I will be calling a full guardian meeting once we sort this out at Japan,_ " Hayato gives Ryohei a very serious look, which Ryohei nods with an equally serious look.

Once Hayato hangs up, the Vongola Sun guardian looks over to see Shamal and Verde along with their assistants who helped them get hold of chemicals that are out of reach working extra harder than before.

"I WILL EXTREMELY COME BACK IN A BIT. I NEED TO MAKE PHONE CALLS TO THE EXTREME."

"Do as you must," Shamal nods and works fervently in doing another test on one of the Verde's approved formulas, praying that this time the results turn out good.

The minute Ryohei stepped out of the hall to make the call, he was almost ran over by a couple people helping the burned staff and an unconscious Bianchi. The Sun guardian mentally curse. He quickly calls the Varia and without waiting for them to say anything, "GET TO THE EXTREME MANSION NOW. I DON'T HAVE NO TIME TO THE EXTREME TO EXPLAIN!"

He cuts the call and rushes to help heal some of the wounded from the explosion. Distantly he wonders if those hackers blocked the Orange and the explosion alert since he heard no warning of the recent incident.

* * *

"Hahi! You stop right there, suspicious people!" Haru shouts at the dark blue hooded duo. She was high-strung ever since Enma told her about his coded message from Hayato. It was fortunate Haru, Kyoko, Enma and Skull were in the area making plans for their new work relationship where Hayato needed them. It seems that once again Tsuna was kidnapped.

Fortunately, this time they know where he is headed to. Unfortunately, they were not cleared to follow since Hayato had people already in route. Instead he gave them a side mission to find these suspicious people that Yuni told him about. They were near the airport where Tsuna was last seen in the traitor's arms.

Sure the plane where Tsuna was in is long gone, but these people are needed for information. The problem was to get them to talk without getting into a fight which was getting harder by the minute. It also didn't help that Yuni didn't wish to be spoke of or asked as being their source to find these people.

Kyoko quietens Haru with a look. Haru reluctantly stands down and lets Kyoko take over. Kyoko casually walked and cheerfully greets the short dark blue hooded person whom she suspects is the leader, "Hello."

They didn't answer, but didn't leave either.

Enma eyes them through his sunglasses. He had found out earlier that they had night vision and was taking full advantage over them at the darkening evening. Although currently he felt a little uneasy when he sensed the tall dark blue coated person stare at him. Skull pats his hand snapping Enma and make him realize he was gripping Skull too tightly in his arms. Then Skull jumps off from Enma's arms.

He points at the hooded group, "We have seen a footage of your involvement of kidnapping done almost a week ago in a security compromised location of a high-profile."

Enma and Haru turned to him in surprise before turning in suspicion at the people before them.

Kyoko made a small gesture for them to stand down to let her do the talking. It seemed it was taking all her willpower to not do the same, "What is it that you are seeking?"

"Money," snaps the smaller hooded person.

"No job is worth it," Kyoko pushed.

Next to Enma, he hears Skull mutter, "Unless you're Viper."

"We are aware how our usual location is still compromised, so we insist you to follow us to the next available safe place. I will personally let our interrogator not be in traitor-interrogation mode on you," Kyoko made sure to give out enough information to be trusted, but not all in case someone unfavorable happens to hear it.

The dark hooded person's fists shook. The person glances at the taller hooded person who nods back, "Fine. We will surrender, but don't think for a moment it's because of you. We can leave anytime we want."

Kyoko nods with a pleasant smile, "Of course."

The young spy walked back to her car with the smaller dark hooded person following close behind, "I guess this is a step up for you from wanting to be a police officer."

Kyoko froze and narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the smaller hooded girl, who for once coolly ignored her. She never spoke of her dream except when she was in elementary and kept so tight lip that people forget she ever mentioned it.

"Hahi! Time to go!" Kyoko snaps out of her thoughts at Haru's voice. The young woman walked to the driver's side and entered their SUV with tinted windows. Before she put the car in drive, Kyoko looks back at the airport in worry.

 _Tsuna-kun, just hold on a bit longer._

* * *

There was a faint rumbling noise and a feeling of floating, similar to Bya-nii's flying. He was sitting on something soft while being wrapped up like he was in a car. Tiny Tsuna 's eyes fluttered open. He looked over to see dark moving fluffy marshmallows surrounded by glitter on his right. His vision quickly cleared when he realized they were clouds on the night sky. He was on those flying planes!

"Hey, kiddo, want to go back home?" Tiny Tsuna quickly turned to the face next to him. It was a slightly elderly man with sunglasses nervously rubs the back of his head.

This man feels familiar, but how is this possible? Little Tsuna knows this man is too short to pretend to be that butler guy. Then he remembers something that feels so long ago.

"You were with Dad when grandpa visit," the man smiles, but the little brown haired boy goes on, "but there is something weird about you…"

"Do I?" something about the voice and the sudden shine on the sunglasses made tiny Tsuna lean back. Fortunately, the man's focus was turn to a young flight attendant who drops a cup of juice on him.

"Oh! I am so sorry sir!" the young woman looked flustered and horrified at her clumsiness, "I didn't mean to! It's my first day on the job and—"

The man waved her off, giving her a nervous smile, "It's alright. I know how it feels. I might have to go to the bathroom to at least dry off."

Then the man turns to tiny Tsuna with a look that was out of range of the flight attendant, "Behave because I would know."

Tiny Tsuna nods quickly and looks down at his lap. He waited to make sure to hear the distant click of the bathroom down the aisle close. Once he was sure, tiny Tsuna unbuckles himself and carefully looks from the back of his seat. He tries to pinpoint the location of the constant stare he had been sensing the minute he had woken up.

He slightly gasps to find his mother down a couple of rows, hidden away with a hat.

She signals him, " _Are you alright?_ "

Tiny Tsuna nods and signals back, " _And you?_ "

Nana smiles at her child and quickly signals, " _Don't worry, sweetie. I will figure something out when we get down. Pretend you didn't see me, can you do that?_ "

" _Ok, Mommy,_ " he then hears the bathroom being unlocked. The little boy quickly sits back down and buckles himself. By the time his kidnapper checks him for anything suspicious, tiny Tsuna stares at his small hands with not quite fake fear. He felt internal relief when the man decided to ignore him.

"Geez, they better give us the best food for their mistake," grumbles the man. Tiny Tsuna stays silent and turns to stare at the passing clouds.

* * *

Hana Kurokawa quickly walks through the CEDEF building with controlled cold fury of what she found in her new office. The employees quickly got out her straight path to the stressed out new CEDEF boss.

Currently, the CEDEF boss was on his way to enter his office when he noticed her. Basil's tired and frustrated look brightens at the sight of her, not all bothered by her glare, "Hana-san, welcome!"

To the point and not eager for simple manners at the moment, Hana enters his office and waits for him to shut the door behind them, "I only took the quickest plane to get here and already you monkeys made of mess of everything. Basil where is my team?"

Basil just reached his desk and checked for any bugs around before answering her, "They failed the second security check."

Hana closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of nose with the hand she isn't currently using to hold on the clipboard filled with papers. She mutters to herself, "I knew it, they were all monkeys."

Then looks up at Basil in the eye, "If my sources are true, I need talk to Hayato immediately."

Basil picks the papers on his desk and frowns, "Presently he will be getting ready to go on meeting in Japan."

"As well as to secure the special package," Hana nods, already aware of the real truth.

Basil smiles, not all surprised at Hana catching on quickly. There was a reason he chose her as his Chief of Security. With that kind of mentally, Basil quickly adjusts to her speed.

"I will put him on right now," He puts out a hand silently asking for her phone. She might have all the information, but she barely on her first hour on her new job to have access to all the important phone numbers.

Hana takes it out of her black jacket that was part of her three-piece suit. They wait for the screen show the image of the Hayato's scowling face.

" _This better be an emergency, I am no mood—_ ," Hayato pushes his glasses up and notices Hana crossing her arms, " _I see you arrived in a good mood._ "

"Speak for yourself, puppy," Hayato scowls, but says nothing as Hana asks, "Now it's this line secure?"

Hayato raises his eyebrow at her and looks over to Basil, _"Has it passed Lambo's device inspection too?_ "

Basil smirks and takes out the newly build device, similar to Lambo's, "Also we are using Miss Hana's device."

Not giving an explanation of how secured her phone was, Hana begins to report, "I found hidden room in my predecessor's office. There is too much for me to go through, but found the details of his involvement with the construction workers and where they came from. Technically they are just freelance hackers against hackers and were put together by Saffron just as Tsunayoshi and the rest of you took over Vongola. It shows all the locations they tempered with and the materials along with everything it consists off."

Hayato stares at her for a moment before he chuckles, " _Figures. Still not sure how in the world the turf-top convinced you to be his girlfriend_."

Hana glares at him, "Excuse me for seeing him more than you unappreciated monkeys don't see. Ryohei may have his flaws, but he does have his _extreme_ moments."

Hayato only smirks when he catches her fiddling with her promise ring, " _Regardless, thank you for the information. Takeshi should be arriving in a bit to help you out then since everyone else already have their duties._ "

"As long as you don't pair me up with brats or that lightning of yours, I don't care," Hana rubs her forehead, "That is all I have, but I will keep you updated when we find more information."

" _Got it. Once this is over I might even see Turf-top will like to take a small break_ ," he chuckles at her cold look she sends him before he hangs up.

* * *

After Ryohei left the Hospital Wing where the wounded stayed, he greets the cautious and angry-but-secretly-worried the Varia. The assassination squad practically burst into the Mansion's doors and it took a minute for Ryohei realize his last phone call sounded like a life and death situation.

He promised some wine and liquor at the murderous rage Varia boss to calm him down, but it was Stephano who easily helped him out. The main butler readily agreed to guide the assassination squad to their rooms and settle them in until further notice.

The Vongola sun guardian barely able to catch I-Pin coming out of her room from a long nap to informed her of her new duties. The young girl didn't even hesitate and rushed along with him to the SD. She wasn't the only one who left the place with a Lambo's detection device.

When Ryohei arrived to the Hospital Wing where everyone was busy working on the cure, he shouted, "EXTREMELY GUESS WHAT THE SD GAVE ME!"

Not waiting for an answer, Ryohei shouts at the occupants in the Hospital Wing, "MY EXTREME PARTNER, KANGARYUU!"

There were tired cheers, but none were malicious.

"Excited, aren't we?" Shamal was sitting on the floor reading a very edgy magazine. The doctor took another sip from his coffee mug.

"EXTREMELY YES!" Ryohei too excited at the return of his partner, rubs the bottom of his nose.

Shamal chuckles, "Will you be more excited if say we found the cure for Vongola?"

Ryohei stopped grinning at his unsummoned sun box animal on his hand and looks up in shock.

"EXTREMMMMMMMME! GREAT JOB, EVERYONE!" This gain a more louder cheer of thanks.

"Naturally," He let out a large yawn before going on while his glasses slowly slip down his nose and didn't try to fix them., "It was simple really. I just use the same basic formula I used * _yawn_ * when I was trying to break the Arcobaleno curse before the waste of time of those Representative battles. It also helped how Vongola recently just transformed into a younger form. If it was done say a month, it would be more trying."

"EXTREEEEME!" Shamal shakes his head in amusement not all together surprised at the not really lost look of Ryohei. The young man has come far since he decided to learn some healing at the past years, more so during the aforementioned Representative Battles.

To think it was only after many gruesome hours and failed tests for the cure, they found the answer. Looking at Verde who already feel asleep standing up with Keiman curling around him in a protective embrace. No surprise with Verde forgetting he still in a body of a child and has pushed it too hard, something he probably didn't worry when under the Arcobaleno curse. The mosquito doctor wants peace and quiet and go in a coma for a month, but he has a feeling he might have to leave soon with the cure soon.

* * *

Iemitsu is freaking out as he stepped into one of the Foundation interrogation warehouses, hoping to catch a glimpse of the kidnapper. Well not as much as few hours ago. First, he hears his adorable son was kidnapped again and under Bianchi's nose, then his precious Nana disappeared. He feared the worst. Did people already make the connection between himself with her and their son?

 _Sure, I talk about them nonstop, but it was only his Tsuna's kid picture…wait, Tsuna is a kid right now! Saffron better have not also got hold of my precious Nana as wel—_ at the sight beyond the door of warehouse's waiting room cut off his words.

For a moment Iemitsu stared at the two hooded girls and they stared at him or what one would deduct by their shadowed faces under their hoods. Finally sensing they had an audience, Iemitsu dramatically whines, "Aww! I wanted to tell them first!"

The smaller hooded girl loudly groans and tugs at her hood while the taller hooded girl pats her shoulder is slight comfort.

"And you wonder why I call him _Idiota_ ," groans the younger hooded girl.

The taller hooded person shifts her comforting hand to poke the other's cheek, "Pot meet kettle."

"You know them, Iemitsu-san?" Kyoko asked curiously with a hint of warning. This just added another layer in the mystery. What has the previous CEDEF administration been up to?!

Iemitsu didn't even flinch, but he kept his guard up in case he messes things up and make things worse for everyone involved, "I had known them for years. There were going to be introduced by the time the Decimo was going to be inaugurated last year, alas they were in a very important mission."

He smiles knowingly at Kyoko, saying without words of his knowledge of what she has been involved in lately. Her smile sharpens, _Of course he knows, he was the CEDEF boss for years and must have some contact with the International Secret Service._

"You may trust them Personally I would have I insist that you work together, but that's just an old colleague's advice," Iemitsu shrugs. He knows he cannot go over bounds and explicitly tell them what to do with him being retired now and hold not much commanding power. Although he is curious why the two members of the Squadra Nascosto let themselves get caught. He knows they can easily escape, just as easily they entered the Vongola mansion.

Then his phone goes off. He excuses himself and steps away far from the others present in the room. It was a normal phone call.

"Yes?" he answers warily, it was not a number he doesn't know, but it was cleared enough to be safe to go through his phone.

" _Where are you at_?" Shamal asks tiredly.

"What happened?" Iemitsu panics. He really isn't eager in getting more bad news.

" _What? Oh, no nothing bad. I am just on my way to the airport to upgrade the package. I wasn't allowed to go on my own yet. My old student tells me you would be going the same way,"_ Iemitsu sighs in relief, but curious of what he meant.

"Not sure if I want to leave yet…" he began looking back at the still empty interrogation room, but Shamal cuts in.

"Package _, Iemitsu. Geez did your small narrow mind just disappear the minute you went to retirement?_ "

Iemitsu frowns for a moment longer, trying to decipher the code. He gasps in surprise, remembering what Shamal might have been working on, "Already?! Where are you then so we can go."

"Behind you, slow poke," a voice echoed in his phone and behind him. Iemitsu turns around in surprise at the annoyed, tired doctor. He grins and quickly hangs up, "Then what are we waiting for?!"

"You and your brain," Shamal rolls his eyes. He walks back to the car and lets Iemitsu drive it to arrive faster and let him take a small nap. He grins to himself as he dreamt about beautiful woman calling his name.

* * *

Nana was clutching her touchphone in one hand and the other clutching her apron. She was barely peeking over a column, trying to casual about it. The mother has been following her kidnapped son for a couple of hours now. She can feel the faint signs of sleep at the night wore on to almost morning, but she was in a mission.

She may be a bit of an airhead at times, but when _her_ child taken in front of her and knowing now what this new world of the mafia is capable of to hurt said child, Nana is not letting no foolish, stupid, suicidal kidnapper/ murder hurt a hair on Tsu-kun's head (she already failed him once and would not do so again).

It wasn't too hard sneaking in the plane, with a couple of seats still open and her not often used credit card that Iemitsu gave her. Funny enough, before she showed said card to buy the ticket, she was treated with indifference. Then the minute she showed her Vongola insignia credit card, Nana was treated with so much respect. It was surprisingly easy to make them quiet from exposing her.

"You are very good, Mamma," whispers a soft voice. Nana turns around in surprise to find Chrome standing next to her. The young girl had her eye close and listening to some music or more like pretending when she opens her eye.

"Chrome-chan? How—?"

"The first rescue itself was too easy. It was as if expecting us. Mukuro-sama suspects another try would be happening soon. Right now, we are going to only watch. Soon the others will arrive to do the rest. Until then, let's do our best, Mamma," the young woman gives a nod at the mother.

"Of course, Chrome-chan," now relaxed, Nana puts away her phone into her apron and follows her little son.

Then her son stiffens and trips, but Nana can tell it was fake. She had seen how her son really trips, often as it happened.

"Hyper intuition at its best," Chrome chuckles.

Before Nana can ask, an attack appeared to push Saffron off his feet toward the less crowded area of the airport. Or more like the empty the airport. Nana looks at Chrome questioning.

"We were able to direct everyone to evacuate the airport and we tricked them to leave to those who were stubborn about it," Chrome explained as she waved her trident around them, "We can now get close to get Boss back."

"Oi! You were supposed to protect us, not sell us out to some weird scientist creeps!" a young voice shouts from the direction of the attack was released.

Further down the airport was Lambo covered in lightning that danced around him as he walked with a slight slouch, unworried.

Mochida appears next to him and bobs him with his sword's sheath, "Dumb brat, don't get overconfident."

"Why? It's just one of him?" Lambo whines rubbing his head, still not opening his right eye.

"Bad feeling again!" tiny Tsuna shouts before being picked up by his collar with a gun pointed at his head.

"No one moves or else!" the man shook too hard as he hold both the squirming boy and the gun.

"I thought you threw him far from Tsuna-nii!" Lambo glares at Mochida who was busy grumbling.

"Idiot! That guy isn't our target! That is someone else pretending to be him!" Mochida leans forward, readying himself to run. Lambo seeing this, casually takes in his surroundings.

"Correct!" shouted a female voice and the man's formed disappeared to expose a young woman with construction clothes, "Saffron cannot do everything. After all he isn't young as he used to be!"

"And he isn't alone!" more construction workers appear from out of nowhere, surrounding tiny Tsuna and the woman holding him.

"It seems Verde-san didn't have all his invention accounted for," Chrome frowns. She heard about the invisible cloak technology that Verde has sold a couple years back.

"What now, so call Vongola's best?!" Saffron stood up and laughed. He walked with confidence and grins, waving his arms in strange motions, "Now I will finally get rid of the Vongola line!"

Nana felt like her body couldn't move like something heavy was pushing her down. By the looks of it, it seems everyone else were suffering it.

Then Saffron snaps his fingers and said, "Boom."

Before everything went white, Nana caught Lambo and Mochida share a strange smirk at each other.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Thank you** D C JoKeR H S **for your reviews! All those who fav and followed (at the moment before I uploaded there are 27! Hey Tsuna's number!) this story as well as those who remain unanimous and simply read the story**

 **Here is some bad news: I will be putting all my stories on hold for 2 months or so. I have college and other problems I have to fully focus on and resolve, but rest assure, these stories are not forgotten for writing is something precious to me and I would not give that up. Wish you all the best until next time, LaniAhava out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I am back! (Yeah I couldn't wait until summer for this chapter since I had forgotten it was mostly done already, so I thought why not upload it, right?) Hopefully everyone is enjoyed their spring break or at least their day! Thank you for your patience!**

 **Disclaimer: There is no way do I own KHR in any of the parallel worlds and beyond!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9  
No! Please no!**

Hayato nods at Romario who was waiting at the door of the meeting room, which the Chiavarone reserved. There was a hint of amusement and exasperation at the distracted boss, but Hayato didn't pay much attention to it. For somewhere nearby, Juudaime may or may not be kidnapped once again.

When he enters the room, Dino looks up with him with a bright smile, until the Chiavarone boss notice it was Hayato. The Bucking Horse frowns, "Hayato?"

The right hand man's eye twitch once he takes in "the conference room", ignoring the other boss. At the other side of the room were pillows and video games next to the flat screen of the best of the line that was yet in the public market. There were a couple snacks and bowls nearby on the table where a connected microwave sat.

"If this is what Juudaime does when he meets with you, I am going to second guess every time he claims he's been working too hard on these meetings."

Dino chuckles, not at all faze by the sudden glare, "Aw don't be like that. Besides doesn't my lil' bro deserve some breaks?"

The glare darkens in response.

"Might as well begin," Dino sighs and opens his folder and turns on his phone tablet on his desk, "Yesterday, Squalo asked me for help since they had one of their scientist fake her death and it isn't pretty. Turns out she has a hand on the Flame Seals."

"Wait a minute," Hayato thinks back from the quick debrief Enma gave him from his mission. He has yet to read the details of it, but he did watch the video in the jet coming here. He groans, "Biokilulu?"

Dino was barely surprised, almost expecting it, "So you did heard."

Hayato scowls, rubbing his forehead, "Heard and saw a video of the woman kill and resurrect her underling into a killer tree. It was horrible and brutal than the fictional Ents."

" _Great_. Then I will keep tabs of any appearances she makes and contacts with," Dino slumps back into his seat.

He eyes the fun corner and looks back at Hayato, "So what exactly made Tsuna very sick? I can only do so much on damage control when everyone asks me for more information."

Hayato didn't feel intimidated by Dino's knowing look. For a minute. His phone vibrated and read a short text message.

 _Unharmed. About to make contact_

 _-KM_

Hayato subconsciously slips a small smile, but felt a stare. Hayato mentally sighs at how stubborn Dino gets about Juudaime.

"Good to know you care," Hayato rolls his eyes, but there was a hint of relief, "He will get better soon and I might even call you later since he should be somewhere in Japan."

* * *

Everything turn black as if the morning sun was covered by dark impenetrable clouds. Then piercing sounds like toothpick poking a marshmallow echoed around the darkness.

Tiny Tsuna blinks and finds himself on the floor with the small metal thing clatter next to him along with a couple more thumps.

"What's going on?!" the meanie who kidnapped him shrieked somewhere nearby.

"Roll's Revenge!" Lambo shouted with glee. Tiny Tsuna was confused, but then his vision began to adjust at the not quite darkness.

" _Kyu_ ~," something squeaked near the little boy's feet.

It was a little critter with spikes all over its body. Tiny Tsuna crouches down and grins at it after he felt no bad feelings from it.

Tiny Tsuna whispers to not frightened the little spikey ball creature, "Hello."

"Kyu!" the little boy giggles at the little critter's greeting. With his little index finger, he pats the spiky little animal's head.

Then everything began to brighten up and tiny Tsuna finds himself surrounded by larger similar colored spiked balls.

"Let go—mph!" tiny Tsuna stiffens at the voice, but curious why it sounded muffled. He sees the two people who tried to rescue him before the big boom and find them tying up the kidnapper meanie.

"Are you hurt, small animal?" the little boy turns to the voice and was surprised to realize he was being spoken to by a tall young man. The young man wore a suit with a purple shirt under it and stared at him with narrowed gray eyes with a hint of worry. There was frightening power coming from him, but Tsuna stares at the lingering purple flames licking at his wake that faintly linked with the spike balls.

"Onii-san? Did you stop the scary changing lady?" he asks in awe. The little boy barely saw the small nod.

"So cool!" Tiny Tsuna beams at him, but when he felt a slight unease from him, tiny Tsuna sobers up and bows, "Thank you."

In response the man pats his head, "Never again under my watch."

For once the little boy was confused, but let it be.

"Glad you're ok, kid," a young man with spikey hair with a gun slung over his shoulder and a huge sword in his hand also pats his head with his other empty hand.

"Were you the distruc-distraction?" asked the little boy with a tilt of his head.

"Bright kid," nods the man, not all surprised as he sheathes his sword.

"As if! Hibari-nii was our back up!" Lambo pouts, but Tsuna can sense an irritation next to him.

"Spar: Round 2," Hibari said with clipped voice.

The little boy didn't get to see the horror look Lambo gave because he was suddenly lifted up. He recognizes the embrace and shouts in happiness and relief, "Mommy!"

His mother holds him tightly for a moment before she looks at the people who were not in those spike ball prisons or being tied up, "Thank you."

The boy shifts in order to put one arm around his mother's neck and the other wiggle his fingers, "Do you also have the pretty flames too?"

"Yep! The Awesome Lambo and Ken-nii can do lightning, but Ken-nii is weird like Octopus head. They have more than one!"

Tiny Tsuna turns to Mochida with awe, "Wow, that's cool too!"

Mochida blushes, "Geez, thanks boss—err kid."

"Am I your master too?" Mochida chokes at the innocent question. Not waiting for a response the boy goes on, "The Stephano weird guy calls me that."

Then the boy leans forward as much as he can from his mother's arms, "He was mean. He insulted Mommy."

"Did he now?" Lambo asks with a strange voice.

"Focus one thing at a time," Mochida said to Lambo before turning to Hibari, "Your warehouse is ready to go, we're staying here waiting for transport."

"Not leaving," Hibari said as he eyes his work.

"Why?" Mochida asks. Hibari responded with a disgust look.

"We're taking them in~!" a familiar voice sang.

"Bya-nii!" tiny Tsuna waves at the sudden appearance of a flying white haired man.

"Hello Tsuna-chan~! Glad that meanie didn't hurt you or else I would have ki—"

"Hello, Tsunayoshi," a young girl interrupted Byakuran. She was slightly older than him, but feels similar to Bya-nii and his insides sang of a distant dream of similar flames.

"I came only to make sure Byakuran doesn't go too crazy and accidentally let this person escape," the young girl's eyes show a sharpness that reminds him of his mother when she catches someone insulting him.

"I'm surprised they let you come," a young woman with a eyepatch on her eye suddenly appears by everyone's reaction, but tiny Tsuna was happy she wasn't trying to hide anymore.

"Hello Chrome-nee! Gamma doesn't know. Don't worry, I have the rest of my famiglia and Gesso to back me up. I just wanted to see Tsunayoshi before Doc Shamal gets hold of him."

"The cure?" tiny Tsuna asked with a slight wistful tone.

The young girl with a large marshmallow hat looks back at Tsuna with a weird look before looking back at the others present, "Does he know?"

Before anyone responded, tiny Tsuna smiles sadly, "You mean about big me?"

"How did you know?" Yuni blinks at looks at the others in surprised, wondering how much tiny Tsuna was told.

"Tsu-kun knew he was in the future, so that means there is a big Tsu-kun. But you all look sad when Tsu-kun isn't looking." The boy looks down. Part of him grateful and happy that one day when he gets older, he will be someone important. Not just important to have servants bowing down to him, but people who cares about him. It also great that Mommy was happy as well, even if he still hadn't seen Dad yet.

Although something is still bothering him. Maybe him or her is somewhere else?

"Tsu-kun?" his mother asks in worry.

Tiny Tsuna pats his mother's cheek and yawns, "Tsu-kun wants his Mommy and Dad have more only grown up time. Mommy deserves it since Tsu-kun still remembers when Mommy was a little sick and sad with Dad gone…I wonder how Dad took the news..."

They stare at him wondering about what he was going to say, but tiny Tsuna was fast asleep.

* * *

I-Pin rubs her eyes as she casually moves around a maid without looking. The young girl was more tired than usual. The nap she took in the afternoon after returning with Hibari from their search for Tsuna-nii wasn't enough.

Normally she isn't this tired with her job's odd hours. She grins to herself at that thought of working. For I-Pin is a proud assistant of helping with food deliveries in Italy. The business was originally from Japan and suddenly spread internationally. When the business heard of her constant trips between Japan and Italy, they were happy to offer her work on both. Sure she already has a hefty allowance, but she prefers to earn it fair and square by the sweat of her brow and the smile of a satisfied customer. Besides doing deliveries help her get familiar with the area and their people.

It was another reason why Hibari chosen her to help comb the whole country to find her big brother. At one point she found Uncle Kawahira drinking some tea at a beach resort. He smiled at her with a mischievous look and told her to be extra careful for any trouble back home. I-Pin hoping for the man having news of her missing brother, Uncle Kawahira only kept smiling mentioning something about help things move along.

"An overeager enemy will chew more than he can swallow. It's about time he tastes the same medicine I took all those years ago. Shame it's too late and too personal for him to be saved."

Then Hibari received news to return to the Mansion as soon as possible. The rest was history.

She covers her yawn with the hand not holding the H-Detector. I-Pin still couldn't believe she somehow slept through the explosion. She got the warning message almost an hour after it happened, which only made worse was the fact her phone was on silent (I-Pin thought for sure she left her phone on full volume). She only realized it when she left her room to get a snack and was found by Ryohei. After a quick trip and a short explanation from SD of her new assignment, I-Pin was now a _proud_ owner of the Hacker Detector or H-Detector as she dubs the thing.

Only taking a break for breakfast, I-Pin checked the whole mansion, waving the device to detect the wires with the questionable material, beeping constantly. She really is not happy about this. The only place that deemed safe was their bedrooms and Tsuna-nii's office, which the former was only safe because it was burned down by the earlier fire. It was only fortunate she slept in the closest room that was near the Hospital Wing instead of her room.

I-Pin stares at her phone suspiciously, "I wonder if you are easily to being hacked as well."

 _BEEP_!

I-Pin frowns at her phone with disgust, "I guess another trip to the SD again."

"I-Pin! Long time no see!"

The young girl looks up and grins widely at the sight of her older brother she hasn't seen for months, "Fuuta! How was your time with Hana-san?"

"It's fascinating and I get to organize files. The best part is when Hana leaves me an old case to make a report on it," Fuuta grins.

Since Hana gained extra time from waiting for the results of her second background check and who knows what else until she gets clearance to take over the Security Chief position, she took in Fuuta for training. I-Pin watched both the dark hair young woman look through old records of accessible files of past cases in CEDEF and familiarize with it.

Fuuta would not be able to work full-time yet, but Hana was on her own in going through decades of information and how the organization was divided by. There was information even from the Secret Service that thankfully had access thanks to Kyoko.

Before she left Japan, Fuuta talked endlessly about his recent case he had to break down: the Cradle Affair. He researched how it went wrong and what could have used to prevent such a security breach. In the final report, it was written off as a simple case of Xanxus having easy access of the Vongola Mansion leading him easily to the Ninth. When Hana heard it, she growled how stupid the previous CEDEF was, complaining that one must see all the angles and possibilities because something like breaching _the_ Vongola Mansion shouldn't have happened.

"I had to take a break since Hana-san finally was cleared to come. So, I decided to see what are you up to," Fuuta looked around her, "Lambo is out too?"

"You just missed him. Everyone are on a mission and the Varia are here to watch over," the young girl had mixed feelings about not joining in the second rescue or at the possible capture of the ex-CEDEF agent.

"Eh? That's weird," Fuuta seemed eager, but fidgety. I-Pin eyes at him curiously, but then hears a familiar voice.

"—Sharkie, the fake prince is stabbing me again," a familiar deadpan voice spoke across the hallway. I-Pin grins to herself. It has been a while since she seen the little Illusionist in-training.

"VOI! STOP WITH YOUR BROTHERLY LOVE AND FOCUS, BEL! WE HAVE TO DO OUR _TALKS_!"

"Squalo-nii!" I-Pin then greets the rest of the present Varia.

Squalo nods at her before glaring at the unrepentant Bel. Fortunately he had put away his knives. For now.

"How are you guys?" I-Pins deactivates the blinking H-Detector. It seems its stronger near the SD. Not surprising.

"Shishishi~ We were promised to have a feast of blood that is completely acceptable for that storm of yours weak constitution!" There was a darker edge to his usual maniac smile as he showed all his teeth.

Lussuria steps forward and cups I-Pins face in his hands. He tuts in worry, "Oh my! Why haven't you been sleeping, sweetie?"

I-Pin gives them a sheepish smile, "Last minute substitution for a certain lazy guardian."

Fuuta snickers at the Lussuria releasing some of his flames on the her, mumbling something about talking to Ryohei-nii for his lack of sight.

"How are you enjoying our hospitality?" Fuuta asked over the soft sun flames, temporarily putting her fatigue at bay.

"It's weird, that butler was super nice not like some of the other servants. Weird suck up if you ask me," Fran nods to himself. A couple of knifes shoots at his direction, only to weave around him harmlessly.

"Ha. You missed lousy fake prince," Bel only smirks wider as he watches Fran try to walk only to be ensnarled by invisible webs. It only lasted a minute since Fran faded and reappeared next to Squalo, "He's doing it again, Sharkie."

Squalo mutters to himself in annoyance, "I am surrounded by brats!"

Fuuta hums, catching I-Pin attention. Mammon and Fuuta seem to exchange a strange look. The Mist toddler's mouth twitch a faint grin before disappearing in Mist flames.

The young boy looks back at her, "By the way, I-Pin, were you going somewhere?"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot," the young girl rushed to ahead with Fuuta following her, leaving behind the bickering Varia.

* * *

The sound of a child softly groaning at the growing aches left everyone present worried. It didn't help how Shamal had encase the child Vongola boss in what vaguely reminds everyone present of a coffin. Shamal had admitted he didn't even notice the resemblance, but he needed something that would not let anything interfere with the healing process.

Chrome stood by the door with a worried frown. Sitting in one of the two occupied chairs, sat Mochida, taking apart his rifle for any deficiencies next to Lambo, who was fiddling with a strange device that did nothing at the moment.

They were warned the cure will take a while because it has been a couple of days since Tsunayoshi was turned into a child form and the sealed flames had to be slowly unsealed to fully cure Tsunayoshi. No one knows what kind of effect will the cure be and it would be best to expect for a literal explosion of sky flames, especially lethal to non-flame users. Which is why earlier they convinced Nana meet up with Iemitsu at their house while they wait for the cure to take effect in the Vongola sponsored now empty hotel. They were surprised how she easily agreed, but thought nothing of it since it was for the best.

The silence was broken when the box quickly opened. Everyone stood up and was shocked to see their teenage boss staring at them wide eyed with worry, "Where is Natsu-chan?"

While Chrome and Lambo frowns, Mochida weakly smiles, "Hadn't seen her. Is she that special to you?"

"She?" Lambo asks Mochida with a questioning look, but he was ignored.

Teen Tsuna's face fell for a second before putting up a sheepish smile, "Just a weird dream. Do I know you?"

Mochida frowns this time. The face was denial, trying to not remember something very painful. _So, it's around this time when_ that _happened,_ Mochida thought. As much as the sword master wanted to know more, he would not push.

"Are you going to ask where you are?" Mochida places his riffle next to his chair, leaving his hands exposed to show he had nothing in them.

Catching the non-threatening posture, teen Tsuna still eyes at them in wariness, "Will you let me go home?"

"Sure," Mochida shrugs, but was taken back at the suspicious look of the younger boy. _That's new_ , but then again he had met the crazy protective raging boy when said boy was still in his last year in elementary.

"Can it be now?" Teen Tsuna crosses his arms to cover the slight shaking of his hands.

Lambo was very confused and shot a look at Chrome's equally, but not easily seen confusion.

Mochida either didn't notice or ignore the looks and asks the teenage Vongola boss, "Are you ready then?"

"You tell me, _kidnapper,_ " teenage-Tsuna glares at him. Mochida tenses and knew the split second before teen Tsuna took off, running past Lambo.

Chrome in reflects of stopping escaping prey, slams her trident and send a disoriented feeling and mixed paths to redirect teen Tsuna's path back to them.

It worked long enough for the rest of them to get their bearings just in time teen Tsuna broke the illusion subconsciously with some of the released flames from his weakening seal thanks to his cure. Lambo practically tackles him and holds him still.

"Good practice for the kiddo to be on his toes. Never underestimate your opponent," Mochida mutters to himself and crouches down to look at the furious, but feeble attempts of escaping teen Tsuna. It tears him inside to see such a sight, especially when this is done by the people who he should be trusting his back to.

"Alright let's get something straight here. I am not lying to you that we are taking you home. If you try to escape us, then we will not able to protect you against the people who are out to kill you. Let's get you back to your mother, I bet she will be happy to see you."

Teen Tsuna's face turned pained once more before smothering it with a defeated look, "Fine…is not like I am eager to get back to a place that doesn't even exist anymore."

"Maybe if we tell him the truth, Boss will be willing to believe us," a soft voice offered.

At Mochida's hesitation, Lambo shrugs, not giving in an inch on his new seat, "Well, it turn out alright when I told him last time."

Lambo without further ado looks down at teenage Tsuna to explain to him, "Ok, so you are…I'm guessing around 14 years old or so, then this is 5 years in the future. You are my big brother even though not by blood and you have a lot of friends and people who care about you. What else? Oh yeah, you were kidnapped and was turned into a little kid, but you're getting better!"

Teen Tsuna stares at him blankly over his shoulder at the grinning boy who closed his right eye. Mochida facepalm not surprised at the teenage boss' response.

Lambo's shoulder slumped, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I don't believe anyone or anything. Everyone lies to me and no one is telling what I want to know," He commented with a bitter smile.

This put Mochida on edge and growls, "You have that _look_."

Chrome looks pained and Lambo opens both his eyes to stare Mochida tightly grip the hilt of his sword tied to his belt, "Who died? Or who mess you up, so I can make them regret doing it."

Tsuna stares at him with an open mouth, "Have you been taking lessons with…with…"

Suddenly Tsuna curl up into himself, clutching his head.

"Lambo-chan, shield!" Chrome shouts as sky flames began to leak out of Tsuna's body. Fortunately it was unnecessary. The sky flames quickly retreated back into teen Tina's body, leaving a dazed Lambo sitting on the ground next to the slumbering teenage boy.

* * *

Nana pouts. She knows she is forgetting something. She always gets this feeling whenever she sees photos of Tsuna when he was small. Sure there was a slight fire incident that only her photo album and certain things in the house were burned to ashes, destroying the time between Iemitsu's longest visit and a year before Reborn showed up.

It began when she was watching her little Tsu-kun being literally Tsu-kun. When she followed that man take her baby boy, something tugged along with her mother protective instincts. She cannot help, but feel she has seen him before and her hatred for him doubled. Nana knows she needs a slight push for her to remember when that ever happened.

Her pondering was interrupted by the doorbell ring. Before she could answer it, Iemitsu did his ninja moves of jumping from the top stairs to the bottom floor and takes out his small pistol. Nana was use to his over-protectiveness, but cannot help feel her heart beat faster. The older woman isn't sure if it was fear for a possible attack or the fact how manly the man was as he slowly checked the peephole and asked who was at the door.

She was just beginning to have some questionable daydreams when Iemitsu waved goodbye at the person from the doorway, "Thank you!"

"Who was it dear?" Nana was still slightly flush, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"Oh~ another night of—" Iemitsu seemed to catch on what she was thinking, but Nana for once ignored the sweet words of her Iemitsu. She tilts her head to look the small package and realized it was her awaited package of her developed photos. She almost forgotten about it. Hopefully it had pictures of the missing time.

Excited, Nana took the package from her amused husband to take out the photos. At the sight of the first photo, Nana froze. Distantly her husband frantically calls her, but she lost the ability to breath or even think.

Nana Sawada just received the needed little push. She isn't sure if she regrets it or not.

* * *

Hayato meet up with the others at the Vongola hotel. He was slightly happy that the cure worked, even if it was only somewhat. He wondered what kind of emergency Shamal had to leave for. Hopefully it isn't serious or at least be easily remedied.

"Lightning, time to update CEDEF," this cheer up the worried child and swaggers next to Hayato. Mochida nods absentmindedly and glances at the window with attention for any attacks. Chrome took Lambo's spot next to the now slumbering teen.

Once they entered the conference room, the storm guardian activates the large screen. He hid a smile when he caught Lambo straighten up a little when he open a direct line to the main office of CEDEF.

" _You better have good news. I have no time for your monkey business,_ " The new Security Chief scowls at them as she was surrounded by reports and notes she had already taken.

Lambo rolls his eyes, annoyed at the sight of Hana Kurokawa. While Lambo still trying figure out how to interact with Kurokawa, it still amused him at the thought of her teenage crush on the cow's future self.

"Geez, so boring. Why am I here again?" the youngest Vongola guardian slouches again and closes

Kurokawa and Hayato both answered, " _Guardian training_."

Hayato catches the younger guardian fiddles with his necklace where his lightning ring was. The lightning guardian stole a look at the door, probably still worried about Tsuna.

He hopes between Mochida and Chrome they would protect Tsuna-nii not only from assassins, but from Tsuna-nii himself.

Hayato turns to the inpatient new Security Chief, "I will need for you to make a basic layout of a mission to the Varia. Once I have all the necessary information, I will email it to you. As far as I knew, their suspicions were right. Their little scientist is running around with killer plants and high chance being involved in the Flame Seal project."

" _Terrific_ ," Kurokawa growls and quickly writes on sticky note and place it along with her other notes, " _I will be waiting for your email then_."

Takeshi, who was concentrated by the laptop, finally looks up, " _How is Tsuna by the way_?"

Hayato sighs, "He is at the age probably around a year before he met Reborn. We still not sure what kind of relationship he had with Natsu."

Lambo scoffs to himself. Hayato barely updated everyone with a quick rundown of Natsu. The mystery is just getting stranger and stranger and cannot help that it was somehow related with the kidnappings.

" _Have you tried asking Tsunayoshi?_ " Hana asks annoyed.

"No way! He is still recovering from the cure!" Hayato shouts at her.

Hana wasn't impressed, but not surprised. Lambo stares for a moment longer and twitched at the same time as Hayato did. Chrome just sent a message of teen Tsuna waking up again. Hayato eyes Lambo's smirk suspiciously.

As if sensing him, Lambo lets out a heavy sigh, "Fine, the great Lambo would do the sacrifice."

"You're going to make it worse! Don't you dare—!" Hayato glares at the younger guardian.

Lambo swaggers away, ignoring Hayato's protests. He was rather fortunate that Hayato didn't went after him when in that moment, his phone went off.

"Dumb cow," Hayato mutters before answering the phone call, "Hayato here."

" _The president found a_ lead," Kusakabe stated. In other words, Kyoya wants him there.

Hana and Takeshi watched Hayato pull an irritated face before snapping, "On my way _._ "

Hayato hangs up and catches Hana and Takeshi staring in different levels of curiosity through the screen, "I have to go. You two keep looking through those old reports, and make a printout summary of anything being inconsistent or 'off'' so we get to interrogate that traitor properly."

Hana scoffs, " _How fun. Stuck in the office, as if this is new_."

" _At least is not a crazy case of who threw the first fruit during our high school festival_ ," Takeshi laughs.

Hana's mouth was a thin line at the memory of her first cases as Reborn's test of her loyalty or some nonsense. She protested fervently how Reborn started or was directly involved to mess with her sanity. The proof was the fact that said fruit was a banana as a jab toward her.

" _Monkeys, I'm telling you, I am surrounded by monkeys_ ," Hana darkly mutters as she harshly grabs another stack of CEDEF old paperwork.

Basil enters the office with an odd cheery voice, " _I hath brought more~!_ "

Hayato cuts the line just as Hana curses him out and Takeshi laughing with a hint of hysteria at the sight of another larger than life stacks of paper.

* * *

It was rather fortunate for Iemitsu came rushing with Shamal. The doctor rushed in worry by Iemitsu's call and was faced by being practically yelled at help with Nana's breakdown. He still isn't sure what brought it up. He looks at his now slumbering wife.

 _All she did was see the photos…_ Iemitsu quickly goes back down the stairs. He ignores Shamal making some coffee at the kitchen as he picks up the forgotten photos from the floor.

"Oh yeah, I forgotten about that," Shamal comments over his shoulder.

Iemitsu frowns. All he sees pictures of his cute son hanging out with a very little girl. His Tunafish seemed very happy guiding the child half his size around the house. Although the blond child seemed rather familiar. Especially those sharp brown eyes…

"—Saffron swore he would put in the report about the removal of the girl for the records. It was part of our deal for erasing everyone's memory of her. I wanted to cover all my bases so you will not come after me for not being aware. Normally I would have careless, but a lovely lady in tears is not something I would let stand. I wonder if the kid was abandoned or…"

Iemitsu looks up confused, "What are you talking about? What did the girl do? Was she responsible of almost getting Tsuna killed in the fire?"

"No! Jeez, it's like you haven't been listening. She died in the fire. I think your wife adopted the kid—"

Iemitsu stopped listening as he connects the pattern he noticed when he went through the photos. He remembers a certain event before leaving his beloved Nana when his little Tunafish was five.

 _Could it be…?_

* * *

 _A young man in a white lab coat surrounded by mosquitoes was staring at him. But he felt so much grief and pain and such a failure, drowning in so much feelings, yet at the same time he feels nothing._

 _"_ I will snap my fingers and soon you will forget of ever hearing of Natsu."

 _SNAP!_

Teen Tsuna shakes out of his memories. He looks up and returns to stare at the empty playground. He was grateful Mochida and the nice lady Chrome let him out for fresh air. He doesn't quite remember the breakdown, but it seems like something broke the blocked memories by the fact how he now knows and still feel those heavy feelings that are trying to drown him.

It hurts so much seeing and being in this place alone. The good thing about being outside was not procrastinating in going "home", which he last remembers being burn to the ground. Maybe he really is in the future.

He is aware that he was being watched at a distance. At least it was better than feeling those unsettling stares like some of the other watchers had.

 _Watchers…_ Teen Tsuna looks up at the darkening sky, _So that was who give me those pickling feeling at the back of my neck all those years. Why couldn't they do a simple job of saving_ _ **her**_ _?_

His hands gripped the top of his pants tightly, trying to block the memory.

"Tsuna-nii!" Tsuna looks up at the slightly younger boy's call before returning to look back at the playground.

Lambo swaggered to him and grins, "Want to play on the swings?"

" _Push me at the swings—!_ " _a little girl smiles at him._

"Tsuna-nii?" teen Tsuna looks up, and moved back at the too close boy, "What's wrong?"

"I…" teen Tsuna isn't sure where to even begin or even confess to this stranger who dares to call him big brother of all people. An undeserving title for someone like him.

"Is it about Natsu-chan?"

In response, Tsuna's shoulders slumped. Right on point too. The silence stretched at his lack of response. Not for long since Lambo didn't seem someone who would wait much.

"Can you…talk about her?"

The lights in the park began to flicker on as the evening darkens. The temperature dropped slightly, but Tsuna cared nothing of this. The brown-haired boy just stared ahead, looking into the distance as memories flickered around his mind's eye. It seems like running away and forgetting is no longer an option. Then again, how can he?

"She…was everything I wanted to be, determined and never willing to give up and let other people insult her," Tsuna wistfully smiled, "She was annoying, always trying to follow me and yet trying to escape me. There was a time I never wanted her to find out how horrible I have become. I was scared to see disappointment in her eyes, but she _didn't_ mind."

 _The world became a little blurry, how strange,_ Tsuna quickly blinks, trying to find the rest of his words.

"That day we promise to help each other to protect one another, which is silly since I was the oldest—it's my job— but I was—am very proud of her."

"She was your best friend?" Lambo frowned when Tsuna chuckles bitterly.

* * *

"Found anything?" Hayato growls at Kyoya. He thought the older man already found something solid by now. Not a whole wall of forgotten records. The only small comfort was the fact this is nothing compared with the CEDEF's unorganized mess from before Basil took over.

The ex-prefect ignores him as he skims through the older records that he alone has access to and know of its existence.

"This is ridiculous," Hayato grumbles, pulls out another file, "Like this would solve the mystery of the attacks—"

Kyoya looks up to see what made the right-hand man trail off. The young man was pale as if in shock. He stalked toward the shocked man and snatches the papers from Hayato.

This snaps him out of his shock, "No way, no way! Dang it Shamal! Do you realize what you have done?! Who you had everyone forget?!"

Kyoya ignored him. His lips pursed, reading the information of the child that the mafia had everyone in his own town of Namimori erase the memory of.

Name _: Sawada, Natsuki  
_ DOB _: July 11, 19XX  
_ Eye color _: Brown eyes  
_ Hair color _: Blond  
_ Father's name _: Sawada Iemitsu  
_ Mother's name: _Sawada Nana_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"I was the man of the house. I had a sacred duty as an older brother to the other child of my parents," Tsuna stares at the playground longingly, "She _was_ my little sister since before she was born, but I failed her. It's my fault she died."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Dum, dum DUM! Sorry to disappointment anyone who wanted Natsuki be something more, but I had this planned since the story idea was conceived. Upcoming next will be a flashback. Until next time,** **LaniAhava out!**


	10. Interlude

**A/N: Hello again everyone! The end is near (for this story)! I've worked on it between my summer assignments (I am really not as young as I use to be working on all these homework while working and dealing with stuff). Thank you for your patience and enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Interlude  
When we were young**

Tsunayoshi was just an only child when his father left. It was close to a year when his baby sister was born. While he took the looks of his mother and her "soft" heart, little Natsuki took their father's blond hair, brown eyes and loud laughter. Sometimes he catches his mother stare at her with nostalgia.

His mother once told him being a big brother is a large responsibility and must be taken very seriously. Now that their father turned into a star in the sky, Tsunayoshi was now the man of the house and has a duty to protect his mother and baby sister from getting hurt.

Its fortunate the Sawada siblings were close and never far from home during the little girl's first years of life. They still picked on each other, such as mess around with some card games that almost became violent war between them. He taught her how to play video games and even created a secret language that they eventually taught their mother. Those years were the best, but the world isn't always nice and innocence. All eventually ends.

It began when he started school. While his sister looked up to him as the greatest thing ever, the kids from school made fun of him for every mistake and trip he made. Tsunayoshi became the laughingstock of his school and gained the horrid nickname, Dame-Tsuna, who cannot do anything right.

It became his dirty little secret to never truly say or show what he goes through each day so his mother wouldn't worry or panic his sister. As the days countdown for his little sister's turn to start school, his secret may come into light. He really doesn't want to ruin her belief of him when she finally realizes how much of failure her great big brother is, but most of all he doesn't want her reputation to be stained by his no-good status. Tsuna swore to himself he would do his his best not be close to her when they are in public when she began school.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten how stubborn Natsu can be and knows how to get him.

* * *

"Does Onii-chan hate me?" Natsu asks after only a week into kindergarten.

Tsuna forgot to breath. She gave him those large dark brown eyes with tears, ready to release at any time. He knew he couldn't lie to her, so he went to the partial truth, "I don't want meanies pick on you."

She stares at him in confusion.

Fortunately, someone came to save him from answering, "Really, Dame-Tsuna? Now you're making little kids cry! You'll never get a girlfriend at this rate."

Tsuna barely fought the urge to groan. He takes it back, that really made things worse. His sister might be younger, but she does notice some things.

Like right now, Natsu looks horrified. She turns to look at his resigned look. When he caught her eyes suddenly narrow, Tsuna tried to think fast to stop the incoming bomb.

"Come on kiddo, we'll take you to your mommy and—" when one of his two classmates reach for his little sister, she took a reflexive step back.

A forgotten fire flickered inside of him. He whispers, " **Don't**."

Foolishly, the boys ignored his warning. Distantly he sensed Natsuki's growing confusion and curiosity. The flickering fire grew and burn and while it seemed to be held back by something, Tsuna needed it out somehow. Which was why he found himself pushing the closest boy.

"Did…did you just push me?"

He caught Natsu twitches a couple of her fingers, _Is he really asking that?_

Yet, when she leaned toward him, he felt her uneasiness as the air tensed around them.

His breath shortens at this as he barely hold back his urge to do _something worse_ , " **Get away from her. You don't deserve to even look at her**."

"Or-or what?" His classmates subconsciously took a slight step back, but didn't leave.

Tsuna keeps repeating they are not worth it to himself many times as he reached for Natsu's hand, "Its best you don't know," then he turns to Natsu, "Come on, you're going to be late to school."

"Hey don't walk away—!" One of the boys unfortunately made the mistake of touching her shoulder. Something snapped within Tsuna at the sound of her surprised squeak.

 _...being a big brother is a large responsibility and must be taken very seriously.._

Next thing Tsuna knew, his fist was stinging like mad, but faintly took notice as he listlessly stares at his foolish classmate on the ground nursing a bloody nose.

The other boy stares at him then at the downed classmate in shock.

" **No one and I mean no one, touches or scares Natsu-chan,** " he felt Natsu clutching at the back of his shirt.

Freaked out enough, the two boys scrambled to get away.

* * *

For some strange coincidence (which Natsu gives him a knowing look) when Natsu's pigtails were pulled, the next day the offender came back looking horrified, checking every corner for anything coming to get him/her. Or the time someone took her lunch and they find themselves screaming in terror at the roadkill inside their desk. Or the time...you get the picture.

There is one thing people can call him Dame-Tsuna, but if they so much look at his cute little sister wrong, there are going to be consequences that will be too late to face.

His mother was happy when she heard of this, but Tsuna is only doing his duty as an older brother. Natsu in the other hand, she was beginning to give him annoyed looks. While she doesn't talk about any friends or anything fun she did in school during dinner, he thought for sure she will be happy to know she will never get hurt.

Until one morning, the two Sawada siblings silently left the house. Tsuna normally will be on the look out for anyone attacking or searching for those unnerving eyes that follows them every day. This day felt it would go down differently.

"Tsuna-nii," Natsu began with a clipped note, "this has to stop."

"Eh?" the older boy turns to the younger girl. He felt a slight warning, but he easily brush it away to focus on his little sister.

"I can't have you near me all the time or tormenting my classmates," her crosses her arms in defiance.

Shaking his head, "Sorry, Natsu-chan. I cannot do that."

In response, her brown eyes sharpened, vaguely reminding of a distantly memory of a man facing down the scary chihuahua that tried to attack him. She then huffed, stomping to school, leaving her brother follow her behind in shock.

* * *

Days went by and for once no one bother the siblings, as if they can see the heavy tension between them.

There were times the two Sawada siblings stole glances at each other, but Tsuna looked away first. It was surprisingly easy to follow through her wishes since no one dared to approach her, but it hurts to know he was making her life even more difficult. Tsuna wondered if he failed the one thing he thought for sure he did right. So it was a strange relief when his classmates return to jeering and laughing at him. It may not be enough to atone his sister's unhappiness, but he'll take it.

This lasted a couple of weeks and as usual, just half hour before classes ended, Tsuna was tormented by a couple of boys in his class he didn't even bother put a name to. The location was perfect for them since it was too far from their crazy prefect's reach of order.

He was only half-listening their insults, thinking about Natsu. That is until the first kick of many returned his attention to them.

"—seriously, you really are pathetic," sneered a boy in between hits. Tsuna looks up from folding himself from the beating he took. He had wondered when they would go physical on him again. _Guess its time to running from their sight again if I don't want Mom and Natsu-chan to worry where I get my bruises._

"Where are your friends, now? Oh wait, you have no one!" The boy high five the other, leaving a slight sting in Tsuna's heart at the sight, yet he still didn't let it show.

"It's just a matter of time before Natsuki-chan realizes how no-good you are!" laughed the other boy.

Those words tored him apart. He open his mouth, but no words came out.

"Haha! You cannot even talk since you know it's true, _Dame-Tsuna!_ "

His shoulders slumps, sliding down his half-standing position against the hallway wall, defeated after years of being broken down. He had tried not to think about their silent fight and wondered maybe Natsu does hate him. He really did failed her...

"Leave him alone, you big bullies!"

Tsuna looks up from his despair at the familiar voice. He gasps out at the two ponytail blonde haired little girl behind his two classmates, "Na-natsu-chan?"

"Aw, trying to be brave for her?" one of the boy sneers at him and grab his hair.

The other looks at her akin to pity, "Don't defend him. He would not amount to anything. All he ever does is fail. If you leave now, maybe you won't be disappointed later."

To think his heart wouldn't break anymore until watching the sight of Natsu shakes her head in denial and starts to cry.

"Geez what a cry baby," scoffs the first boy, letting his hold on Tsuna go.

Natsu tried to rubbed off her unrelenting tears and rushed to get between them and Tsuna, "Liars! Nii-chan is strong and braver and a better person than any of you dummies!"

Tsuna reaches over her and grasps her shaking hand, forgetting all about his bloody bruises. He grips her tiny hand, finally getting her to face him, while completely ignoring their audience.

She hiccups as she half said and half signaled him, "You _and Mommy_ protecting me from everything. Papa should be protecting us, _not you_. I want you to have fun and lots of friends… _not protecting me all the time!"_

Tsuna stares at the girl in shock, yet he cannot let go of her hand, which helped that she didn't fight him back. Still his fear of failing his sister still overwhelmed him with what she just told him.

"Natsu…?" His voice shook, but was taken back at her sharp brown eyes no longer watering, but accessing him.

"You shouldn't carry all this by yourself!" There was no pity or disgust, but so much protection and pride for him.

"One day..." Natsu roughly wipes her last tears off with the back of her hand that wasn't in Tsuna's grasp, "One day I will protect you!"

Tsuna didn't feel comfortable for her to do that for him. Looking at her sharp brown eyes, full of pure love, Tsuna really cannot deny her anything.

"I know you will. I will help you until we are both are strong enough to protect Mom together," he gave her a watery smile despite how much it hurt thanks to his split lip. Natsuki crashed in to him, almost taking all his air out, holding each other tightly.

"Agh, lame," they have forgotten they still had an audience. When he looks down, he catches her smirk. Quickly standing up while picking something up from the ground, Natsuki stood up with her hands behind her back.

"Oh no! Someone broke the window of Namimori Elementary?!" Tsuna stares at her in horror, fearing what is she going to do next.

As for the two boys stare at her in confusion, "What window?"

Natsu swings her arm and throw a rock. The classroom window next to the boys shattered.

"Bye!" The Sawada siblings ran for it. They barely escape by the sound of sudden screams of terror and pain behind them caused by an angry demon prefect.

* * *

The two Sawada siblings were walking through the streets after buying a couple of forgotten ingredients for dinner, which their mother forgotten to buy. Tsuna felt apprehensive at his little sister's thinking face. He didn't wait long for her to speak her mind.

"I think we should learn to run faster," Natsu said with a nod.

"You mean you have to run faster," Tsuna grins when she pouts.

The younger girl tried to cross her arms holding the large brown bag of vegetables and narrowed her eyes, "Then how did you learn to do that, Mr. 'I am the fastest in the world'."

Tsuna chuckles, but says nothing. Yet Natsu catches how his eyes dim, realizing it wasn't that he wanted to, but what he was forced to learn. It was either that or get beaten up by not tired bullies.

"Cowards and blind idiots!" Natsu kicks the ground.

Tsuna shakes his head, "Maybe we can find something else?"

Natsu taps her chin, "Should I annoy someone and have them chase after us?"

This made Tsuna quickly shake his head, "No way!"

He would have said more, but felt like something is watching them. Something or someone had more than usual for the past week. He looks around feeling uneasy, his hold on the heavy grocery bags tighten.

"Nii-chan?" Tsuna looks back at her. He smiles for her not to worry. While it didn't work, she didn't push.

He was so relieved about not being questioned that Tsuna didn't notice the little dog next door until after he step on his tail. A loud yip that followed a furious growl snapped him out of it. Both children stared at the snarling little dog.

"Stupid dog for sticking his tail out," sniffed Natsu. Tsuna wasn't feeling the same because what his little sister failed to notice was the small chain tying the Chihuahua was loose and the gate's lock was broken.

"Natsuki…lesson 1," he slowly pulled her back, "Run like your life depended on it."

Then pulled her along barely dodging the furious little Chihuahua when it lounged at them.

"HIEEEE!" "KYAAAA!"

They ran as the little dog bark behind them, biting at their heels. They ignored their mother's greeting as they pass by their home in terror.

* * *

"Alright you cowards! You better stop picking on my sister!" Tsuna glared at the middle schoolers, crossing his arms.

"Or what, you crazy punk? You're going to beat all of us up?" an answering laughter echoed around Tsuna.

His brown eyes narrowed. His body was very sore from the running and trying to learn how to do parkour (only to painfully fail, Natsu's idea), yet Tsuna still stood his ground against the bullies who came to his elementary school to bother the younger years. He didn't really care about the other kids, but his sister was there and there was no way he would let that stand!

"Not just him wannabe punks!" Tsuna really should have expected this. Natsu stands next to him with her fist pulled up in front of her.

" _Mom is not going to be happy if you get in a fight_ ," Tsuna's eye twitched, slightly shook his head and rolled his wrist clockwise.

" _Better the two of us than only one, right?"_ Natsu rolled both her wrists clockwise and grinned with her teeth showing.

"Ha! Look at them tremble by our might!"

"Nope! I am trembling because of your ugly face!" Tsuna face palm at Natsu's retort. A slightly older boy with dark hair snickers at her comment until the leader glares at them.

"Seems like your little followers agree. You just can't find good underlings as you use to," Natsu gave a mock sigh.

"Why you little—!" The leader stepped forward. Then everyone felt the temperature drop sharply.

"AH! IT'S THE DEMON PREFECT!" There was a scramble of kids and the two Sawada children gave each other a look and quickly hid.

* * *

"Just one more year, Nii-chan," Tsuna looks up from reading manga, laying on his stomach on the floor.

Normally they would have been playing a card game, but a couple of days ago they took the game to another level of violence, destroying their rooms in the process. Nana decided to prohibit them from playing any card game and for good measure grounded them from watching television and the computer. They were only allowed to either read or draw once they finished their homework.

"So?" the younger girl only smiles wider at his response and busy herself drawing something on the small table in the living room. Tsuna puts down his book and sits up to really stare her down properly until she fidgets. Even not looking up from drawing, Natsu can sense Tsuna's irritation.

The little girl clutches her violet crayon, "You'll find new friends. People who actually like you for being you. I am glad I won't be holding you back and–"

"Natsu…" Tsuna sighs, he had wondered why she keeps a look out of his classmates and others from his grade level. He began to fear Natsu was trying to get hold of black mail or something, "I don't mind as long as I have you—"

"Exactly! You aren't even trying! Maybe you might get Kyoko-chan to talk to you instead of being a sneaky over protective brother!"

"Eh?!" Tsuna blushes and squeaked out "Who said I like…never have I…where did you heard that?!"

Natsu leans forward with a smirk, "Oh no. Don't change the subject. I know how you know her favorite color, what she wants to be when she grows up…"

"You little sneak, you shouldn't read my personal journal!" Tsuna turns red, couldn't believe his younger sister getting into his stuff. Maybe he should get in her stuff in retaliation.

"Ha! It's a diary! A dia—KYAAA!" the two siblings fought each other with pillows on the couch until they were stopped by their mother, making them clean up their mess.

"What has gotten to you two, lately?" they heard her mutter to herself. The two grinned to each other, catching her hidden smile.

* * *

In the dark living room, two sleeping bags were unrolled on the floor. Both children were not sleeping, still getting over the shocking news from that morning.

"I really thought Dad died."

To find a innocent looking postcard of a supposedly dead man, who showed he was very much alive and not with stars in the sky, was not something both Sawada children wanted to find in such a way. Although what kind of construction worker surrounds himself with penguins without wearing heavy winter clothing?!

Two younger Sawadas were camping out on the living room after a blowup with their mother. It took a while for the facts get straighten out and for the three Sawada forgive each other from the hurt and ill-intention words said in anger.

"So did I," Tsuna responded with an angry edge. He turns his back at his sister, so she wouldn't see his furious face again.

"Or is it because Mommy is afraid he doesn't like me?" At her soft admission, Tsuna sighs.

Tsuna turns to her and ruffles her hair, "Impossible. I bet he would have spoiled you rotten."

Natsu feebly swaps her brother's hand off her hair, "Hopefully Mommy will finally get to talk to Dad or even give us a surprise visit. I am going to be ten soon."

A calm silence washed over the mentally and physically exhausted Sawada siblings.

Natsuki hisses, "Want to play Go Fish, _Tunafish_ ~?"

Offended and possibly flushing red, Tsuna tickle attacks his sister.

"NO—HAHAH—STO-OP—HAHA!"

* * *

Once more a prickly feeling at the back of his neck bothered Tsuna that fated afternoon.

"—you should've seen how excited Sasagawa-sempai was when Hibari-sempai agreed to—Nii-chan?"

Tsuna looks back down at his sister's worried look, "Yeah?"

"You've been very distracted all day," Natsuki eyes him suspiciously before she makes a soft clap with her hands and made a pop noise with her mouth, " _Are we being followed?_ "

Tsuna looks over the roofs of the building curiously and frowns. He turns to see her furrow her brow. The young boy kneels down to her level and pulls her face and tugs her ear, " _B_ _e on guard._ "

"Onii-chan!"

Tsuna gives her a large smile, "Lets go home, Mom must have her surprise ready now!"

* * *

All too soon, they have arrived their street only to feel a slight dread at the silence of the highly social neighborhood at this time of day.

Tsuna looks away from trying to glimpse into the dark alleyways to see his mother standing outside their house in worry.

"Mommy?" his sister calls out.

"You're back," she sighs in relief before putting up a bright smile, "Seems like there is a strange leak from the kitchen. I've already called the fire department, who said they would be here as soon as possible."

"Oh?" Tsuna asks absentmindedly, rubbing his arms covered suddenly with goosebumps. His sister subconsciously took hold of one of them.

Their mother taps her chin, signaling the last part to the two children, "Unfortunately they are taking their time. _Something is wrong._ "

Tsuna's body stiffen at the sudden change of something he can't quite describe.

Later, if asked once he remembers, Tsuna would say its like that feeling of weightlessness of jumping off a large building before the rushing fall or the silence before the explosion. In this case, it would be leaning more toward the latter.

* * *

He awakens with his senses screaming in pain from the burns on his whole body.

"No! Nii-chan! Leave him alone! NII-CHAN!"

A different, but familiar burning sensation ran through him, as he tried to fight back his treacherous pained body. He pushed himself from the ground and lifted his heavy head to the sight of a blurry image of his sister running toward him with fire raising up to the sky behind her. The young boy almost fell facedown on the ground again at the racking cough shook his straining body from the dark smoke. His eyes were crying, but he can still see a large form behind his sister.

He tried to cry out a warning, but the cough persisted. Suddenly her shouts silenced after the sound of a bullet piercing flesh. The world froze around him at the sight of the small crumbling body.

Glimpse of blood on the ground and fire everywhere were barely understood, but a surprise gasp caught his attention. Tsuna slowly turns to stare at the nervous man with sunglasses staring at him in horror, pointing a gun above him. Suddenly a strong hit at the back of his head brought him to darkness.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Let's see who catches on the clues I left laying around. Upcoming next is back to our scheduling programming...I mean back to present times, where the Vongola famiglia are getting closer to solve old mysteries. Until next time, LaniaAhava out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **Please forgive me for what I've done  
**

Nana rushed down the steps and gasps at the sight of the two men. When she turned to Shamal, she went on her knees, "Please don't make me forget again! My little Natsu-chan!"

Iemitsu's throat seemed to dry up, almost choking. At Nana's words and the last picture of his Nana laying down on a hospital bed with such a beautiful smile holding a baby in a pink blanket prove his worst fears.

He did leave someone else in Japan. A daughter. He had a daughter and—!

"Wait a minute!" Iemitsu pulls Shamal by his collar, "Shamal you coward! What happened to her?! Tell me!"

Shamal felt offended by the overdramatic threatening. There was no need to be rude, even if the other man was a stronger than him, "Calm down or you will face Angela's—!"

Iemitsu wasn't having it and shook him, "That was my little girl! **M _iN_ e**!"

"Well she does look like you now that I remember," then he pales what Iemitsu was trying to tell him, "oh. I guess that explains her breakdown then and now."

As if realizing his wife was on the floor, still sobbing her heart out, Iemitsu drops the doctor to wrap his arms around her.

"Iemi-mitsu! I wanted to tell you, but you never answer my calls. She asks and wanted to meet you, but—but then fire, I failed her…my poor baby, my babies…how did I agree to forget her?!"

Iemitsu hated himself. The feeling grew each day until he finally retired and stayed at Nana's side. The fact he would do anything for her and finally have her forgiveness gave him strength. But now that his well met intention to not make any contact other than to send monetary support came to haunt him in the worst way possible.

"Sh, no Nana. The one who failed her was me. Never you, never," Iemitsu's knees began to hurt, but nothing compared at the large hole in his heart.

Nana still sobbed, but no longer out of her mind. Shamal quietly left after leaving a note and some medication just in case. As for Iemitsu, he made plans to make sure Saffron will pay for his lies.

* * *

"Finally, they brought him," Kyoko enters the room where Kyoya and some of his underlings watched at the sight that lies at the other side of the glass window. The other room was not quite a cell, nor a 5-star hotel room. Alone sat a man handcuffed to the table, slightly shaking as he looked around. Not once did he take off his dark sunglasses.

"Please tell me is not that guy you have in there is who you think is the one you've been tailing," the tall hooded girl nods at the guy in the interrogation room. The smaller hooded girl rubs her shoulder, staring at Saffron tugging on the handcuffs before he stills.

"Yes, he was…" Kyoko trails off and mentally compared him with the guy she was tailing a couple of months ago at the beach. The one in the room was slightly smaller and quite younger than she remembers. This meant unless he can make a very good disguise, something is seriously wrong.

"He's still here for compiling false reports," a voice spoke behind them. Kyoko turns and squeals.

"Hana-chan!" Hana puts her hand out to stop Kyoko from hugging her. For the reason for doing so was that Hana was carrying a small packet with the summary of all the inconsistencies and exchanges between Saffron and the construction workers, who were men for hire that specializes in sabotaging high security systems. She worked too hard on them and isn't eager for her work being ruined by accident.

Hana eyes the dark coat duo suspiciously while talking to the bubbly young woman, "Really, don't you people have codenames you should be using?"

"Not necessary. They are good, but not trustworthy yet. Although apparently Decimo's dad had a hand in training them and been meaning to give them as a gift to him."

Hana sighs, "You do realize, you cannot rely in someone else's words of trust. Need to remind you the construction workers and someone getting kidnapped not only once, but _twice_."

Kyoko holds her smile, not fazed at all. Yet Hana knew her and saw the slight hardness at the edge of her eyes. The dark haired young woman laments the broken innocence and naiveté of her best friend, but only a split second. There is no time for regrets in this line of work.

Hana looks back at the dark blue hooded coat duo. They seemed to bristle, but not out of hate. It seems more along the lines of annoyance of being forced to work closely with the man and deal with his antics (although Basil was the exception but that guy has been weird in the get go).

"And yet he made no mention of them," Hana crosses her arms and gave them a cold look, "If you guys are so good, why hadn't you help find Sawada before this mess happened?"

"This is going to be good," Skull snickers somewhere in the corner. Hana ignores him and waits impatiently for their response.

"We don't need to respond to you," snaps the smaller hooded person.

Hana raises her eyebrow, realizing she must be the leader. She focus on talking to her, but had some eye contact with the other, "Of course not, but the sooner we are done, the less time you have to deal with me. Now talk."

The taller hooded girl sighs that made the smaller hooded person quickly turn to her and growl at her. They seem to fidget and move almost stiffly then smoothly as if speaking without speaking.

"Pool your resources?" Takeshi asked. He had been following behind her earlier, but lag behind to answer a call. At the moment, he seems to be intently staring at them. Talk about suspicion.

"Takeshi?" she looked in askance at the Rain guardian.

"That's what they were saying," Takeshi places his hand under his chin, staring curiously at them. The duo were fidgeting again.

Suddenly his sharp focus was gone and Takeshi grins heartily, "Who are you?"

The young girl who was the spokesperson sighs, "We are the Squadra Nascosto, trained by the Young Lion of Vongola. Our mission is specifically tracking down a suppose traitor and yet to find proof into connecting him."

"Saffron, right?" Takeshi asks.

The shorter hooded girl crosses her arms, "That guy was blackmailed. He isn't the masked man who beaten up your boss."

This silenced everyone. To think the mystery was about to be solved, then this happens.

Kyoko snaps her fingers, "I see! That's what was off about him. He doesn't match up with our profile. Does that means there were two people involved?"

"I still want to see that guy pay though," the smaller hooded girl rubs her shoulder again, nodding at Saffron, not answering the question.

Saffron from what everyone saw through the one-way mirror, was previously timid and quiet, was now screaming in terror. It seems Mukuro arrived. Kyoya rolled his eyes muttering something about favor.

"You and me both, Captain. While he was not the one who must face justice with our bullets and fists, Saffron has done questionable things," the taller hooded girl's hands slip between her two sleeves of her dark blue coat and decided to enjoy the show with the rest of the Vongola members.

* * *

A couple of maids whispers with each other, talking about possible theories of who could have turn traitor, but mostly their experience of the interrogation. Some spoke louder saying theirs were the worst.

Down the hallway cleared from debris, Fuuta sat next to a large vase. He was quietly writing down the interactions around him. A couple of pages surrounded him with half-finished sketches of said vase. When one of the staff members dared to ask, he commented about saving the image before the vase gets smashed by the inhabitants.

When the moment he was waiting for came, Fuuta gave no sign of noticing them.

"It has been too long Master Xanxus," Stephano bows at the Varia boss and offers him a bottle of alcoholic drink.

Xanxus only stares at it mutely and grunts before he walks off. Stephano followed at a distance, undisturbed at being ignored, while still holding the bottle.

"We still need to talk more scum. Keep up trashes," then the Varia boss mutters to himself, "Weak scum. Not sure what that baby boss has those kinds of people under him."

Fuuta frowns at the louder than usual grumble. This felt like the dark haired man was fishing for something.

Stomping footsteps passed by him, "Voi! More than half those annoying brats were begging for mercy!"

Squalo seems to catch a signal from Xanxus by the sudden snatch of the bottle from Stephano. The long white haired man eyes it suspiciously before throwing it back toward Levi. The Varia Lightning catches it nimbly before wrapping it up and concealed into his coat for safekeeping.

"Please forgive the young Master," Fuuta subtly leans forward when he caught Squalo narrows his eyes when Stephano spoke, "he is still learning our ways."

"That baby boss would never understand," Xanxus smirks which Fuuta grins to himself at the faint fond look before he scowled at the rest of the Varia.

As they near his position, Fuuta casually folds the top page in half to expose another half-drawn image of the flower vase before him. By the time the Varia and Stephano passed by, the light brown haired teenager was finishing up his sketch. They passed with only a quick glance before dismissing him.

Fuuta waits until he was done with the sketch and worked half way on the old chair further down the hall. Once sure he was alone, Fuuta casually slides off his briefcase, which he sat on. With a click, he opens his briefcase to slide in his notebook and the scattered sketches. The young boy brushes off dust and waves a couple of giggling maids who came back from checking the rooms.

 _Shame I couldn't join in with Hana-sensei on the not so secret interrogation they're having with the one who hurt Tsuna-nii,_ Fuuta frowns to himself.

"What is your theory, brat?" Fuuta only jumps a little and grins at the sudden appearance of the mist flamed toddler. He had been waiting for Mammon to appear and glad he didn't have to look for the mist flame wielder.

"I'm doing a report for Hana-sensei," Mammon stares as the teenage boy with a deadpan look, not believing him. Fuuta only smiles wider and taps on his briefcase.

The Varia Mist sighs and teleports them to a secure location. Fuuta quickly puts his briefcase on the nearby table of the conference room to take out a thick folder with colored tags between the pages.

"I had a better version on my laptop, but I had to clear it after I-Pin checked it over her H-Detector. My laptop proved to be venerable to being hacked."

"But you were prepared," Mammon stated, mildly impressed at the hard copy back up files the boy possessed. Fuuta let the younger not-child look all the information he cross reference with Kyoko and what he compiled watching the security footages. Almost finished skimming through the files, the toddler smirks at what the papers started to point out something or someone in this case.

"So, you do have a highly possible suspect that isn't the one your family captured hours ago," stated Mammon.

"I don't have the clearance to check on _his_ background given to his high position despite of what _division_ he works in," Fuuta explained, "Also I didn't want to show it to Hayato-nii until I have enough proof."

While working under Hana, he learned to not only rely in someone's word of trust. Data isn't always accurate or set in stone. It's always changing each day as new information is gained each second of every minute. One example was how his own highly reliable rankings spoke that while Tsuna-nii ranked high in being safe, he was still very weak. How wonderful was to be proved wrong for the latter.

But that can also prove dangerous when one must find the best way to protect and prevent any enemies from infiltrating/ betraying one's famiglia. To minimize the chances of errors, he had to always triple check everything. After all this is a matter of protecting his family, preventing anything that could have easily prevented and let them focus on more important matters.

Mammon huffs, "Of course, your suspicions are close to accusing treason on a suppose innocent in a sense. I'll see what I can do."

"Good. I heard Hayato-nii is coming back soon and I wanted to have enough to help," Fuuta's eyes narrowed at Kyoko's photo of a certain vacationer on the beach from months ago, who vaguely reminds him of someone who works in the mansion.

* * *

"I guess there is some things one never forgets," Lambo was sniffling, trying to stop his shaking hands, disturbed at the earlier image of his strong big brother look so empty yet heartbroken, "He has been a big brother before."

The Lightning guardian was looking through the photos, seeing the pure happiness of his big brother playing with a younger girl, equally grinning. Mochida wraps his arms around the child, knowing Tsuna cannot do so at the moment. While the kendo swordsman didn't want to be here intruding, he isn't willing to have Kidnapped 3 happen under his watch.

By the stairs, still within sight from the living room, Iemitsu stood with a hard look in his eyes that only soften when he glances his son and wife. He just finished with a quiet phone call and still debating if he dared to face a possible accusation of his failure to save his little girl he never had a chance to meet.

"She's really gone, isn't she?" the teenage Tsuna whispers from being curled up in his seat on the couch of the living room. Not once he looked up to see anyone in the eye.

"She was just in front of me, if only my body didn't betray me..." teenage Tsuna stopped to swallow the lump in his throat, "It happened so fast…there was a shot go off then she just fell…and her screams was cut off…I know he was one of the watchers too…actually…"

Teen Tsuna clutches his chest with a shaky hand, "I don't want to be here anymore."

He looks up where Iemitsu was partially hidden in the shadow, "Can we go to your work? I know it's far and you're busy and—"

"Of course," Iemitsu only hesitated for a moment before entering the living room and walked toward his son. Lambo looked away when Iemitsu's eyes soften with sorrow and regret when he kneeled in front of the teenage Tsuna.

"We're go together. And this time I'll be nearby if you…ever need me."

There was no hug or tearful thanks, the teenage Tsuna only mutely nodded and never once looked up. Iemitsu sighed and looked up to Mochida, "Can one of you see if you can…?"

"I've informed Storm-san and everything will be ready by the time we arrived, Sawada-san," Chrome suddenly appeared by the couch where the teenage Tsuna sat, who the latter showed no signs of surprise or acknowledgement of her presence, "Cloud-san will be waiting at our transport, with eyes and ears of our location until we meet up."

Iemitsu nods with a bitter smile, "For what it's worth, thank you." He turns to Mamma who was quietly crying on the photo on her lap. He takes hold of her hands, "I'll get our things ready so we return as soon as possible, my dear Nana."

With a chaste kiss on her cheek, Iemitsu left to go upstairs. Lambo glances at Mochida, who nods at him. The lightning guardian shuffles over and leans on Mamma's shoulder and quietly comforted her as well as himself.

* * *

Outside of the warehouse that hold Saffron, Enma looked around for a motorcycle Skull left him to use to return to the Vongola Mansion. He had his Bluetooth on to answer Hayato's call. He had a text message with orders to return to Vongola Mansion as soon as possible.

Enma was distracted by the news Hayato threw at him for a moment before responding quickly on putting on the breaks when the light turned red, decided not to cross over the intersection.

" _I didn't even know Shamal could do a city-wide memory wipe. Mochida somehow escaped because he left town to train for his school club._ "

"I wonder if Tsuna named his box animal Natsu because deep down he still remembers her," Enma comments. He grips the handles of the motorcycle tightly. This story is way too close to home. He barely remembers his younger twin sister, Mami. Must they both suffer such horrible lives? They seemed not to be able to catch any break. Then the car roared in life before him, snapping him out of it.

Hayato sighs, " _Who knows. Problem is that Shamal told me Juudaime would remember everything now and it would not be pretty_."

Enma frowns and increases his speed, "Then we'll be there for him."

* * *

Basil growls behind the glass. He cannot believe this. Master had a daughter, Sawada-dono had a sister! _Had_ being the keyword here.

"—I was trying to make up for my mistake, I swear! Then—then one lie became another lie and—and I didn't want to disappoint boss!"

"Kufufu! How curious that while you are telling the truth, but there is still a lie in there," Mukuro fingers his trident, and looks up with his sharpest look. His right eye glow, daring the man to lie to him again. Personally, Mukuro is just waiting for any excuse to beat this guy down.

Saffron froze for a moment before dropping his head. His body began to shake.

The Squadra Nascosto suddenly stood up and went defensive. This had the others be wary. Hana was pushed behind Takeshi while Kyoko twirls a nail filer, no longer fixing her nails. Her hand fingers the pouch hidden at her thigh.

A dark laughter echoed through the reinforced glass from Saffron, "Well, well. So quick to judge, but right on the money. I will soon get the last laugh and _his_ mission in eliminating _all_ of Vongola line would succeed!"

"You wish…" Mukuro twirls his trident and slams it to the ground. There was a silence and nothing happened. Then for the first time for everyone present, they saw Mukuro made a _WTF!_ face. Something went wrong.

Saffron smirks at them, while raising his handcuffed hands and said one word, "Boom."

Suddenly the whole place shook, making everyone scramble as the ceiling came crashing down.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Few more chapters and its all over! Upcoming next will be setting up for the great reveal soon. Until next time,** LaniAhava **out!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter was shorter, but since it felt too confusing, I've added part of the next chapter at the end.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11  
Well that's quite a shock or two**

Gasps and coughing was heard from the smoked covered debris of what once was a supposedly abandoned warehouse to the public.

While everyone tried to get their bearings again, an angry female child-tone voice pierced through the rumble, "I never trusted that guy."

When the smoke cleared, it exposed Saffron literally getting jumped by a certain monkey-like creature at the feet of a couple of familiar ex-Arcobaleno children.

"But Lal-san, you trust no one," Fon casually comments not all bothered by his partner bouncing on the escaping-but-failed prisoner.

"And this only proves my point," Lal shows up carrying a gun that was four times her size, aimed at Saffron's head.

"Well I for one do trust people, but I always knew there was something off about the guy, especially after that mission he was always tight lip about," Colonnello scowls at Saffron who wouldn't look at him in the eye, "I should have considered in looking deeper than get annoyed with your 'not having clearance for that information' excuse, kora."

"Took you lot long enough," Hana stands up from the little niche Takeshi created around them. She eyes her surroundings with a wary eye, _Strange, these boulders are broken in too big of pieces to be from an explosion. It's as if Enma caused the damage._

She made mental note to look into that later since Enma already left hours ago. For now, she turns to Oregano who stares stonily at Saffron from behind the three powerful children sized adults.

The older woman pushes her glasses up and nods at Hana, "Glad that you're cleared to work. Hopefully this time, CEDEF would not be made mockery of and can be trusted by those it meant to protect."

"As it should, but you people left a large mess," Hana crosses her arms in annoyance, "Would it kill you to do some spring cleaning every couple of years?"

Oregano raises an eyebrow before turning to Colonnello, "Is our old boss aware of these man's loyalties and possible incriminating evidence of a coup?"

"I am willing to bet. Currently he is dealing with a troubling situation at home," Colonnello explains with a grim look, remembering a certain phone call he made earlier.

"Of course, he would, _she_ remembers now. It has been said a mother never truly forget," Lal rubs her forehead with her free hand in frustration.

Hana was slightly shakily for the first steps, but gain strength as she walked toward Saffron and his captors. Saffron caught sight of her and quickly looked away with a firm, determined look.

Once the young dark haired woman reached him, Hana crouched down to stare at Saffron turned face, "You really are only burying yourself deeper. You are lucky I am not incompetent as the others. Don't worry for any eavesdropping bugs, the place is secured and already checked by your messily obvious use of easy hacking material on our security systems."

She internally smirks when she caught his surprised look, "Everyone outside of the present group believes you were killed, now _talk. Who black mail you?_ "

Saffron sighs then his sunglasses cracked. He curses and closes his eyes when his glasses fell from his face. He fumbles for his glasses before giving up, still having his eyes closed.

"I really never had a chance in seeing his face since like to you, he wore a mask. Although I've been slipping clues and hints to different groups hoping someone will catch on without exposing myself," Saffron swallows and whispers, "I've already failed boss once before when I tried to cover up my mistake when I missed shooting him and hit Boss'…youngest child instead. That guy use that over my head. In retrospect it seemed very foolish, but this is all I knew and Boss was so happy that I…all I know the guy works in the Mansion close to the Decimo. It can be one of the SD, Hospital wing, kitchen, or even one of the low-profile maids and butlers that people forget."

Hana frowns, "Tsuna doesn't forget anyone."

The prisoner huffs to himself while keeping his eyes close and proceeded to ignore everyone. The newly chosen CEDEF member pinches the bridge of her nose for a moment before turning to give a look at the previous CEDEF agents. In response, they gave her a grave nod.

* * *

Enma nods at the instruction from Giannini. Spanner was taking off a wrapper off his lollipop, keeping a lazy eye on the rest of the SD for any suspicious activity. Only half of the department was present since the rest was in the interrogation with the Varia or recovering from it.

"Make sure to give it to Hayato as soon as possible," Spanner crosses his arms and nods gravelly as Giannini places box animal after another into Enma's special black hole box, "Uri just became more vicious since we upgraded."

Spanner takes out his lollipop to comment, "Probably feeling Hayato-san's covered up freak out."

Giannini ignores him and kept talking, "You don't have to worry about delivering anything to the Varia, they already came by earlier when they took some of our people."

"May they forever rest in peace," Spanner bows his head.

"You do realize you're up next, right?" Enma points out.

Spanner shrugs, "I didn't do anything bad, so there is nothing to fear."

"They don't care for such things. Since it has been a long time since they were given free reign to be bloodthirsty, they might go overboard."

"Who wouldn't?" a dull voice responded behind them. The three men turns to see Fran waving at them with a blank look. Once he gained their attention the younger apple hat wearing boy nods gravely, "We have a special offer today; you get to choose the method of your torture. Unfortunately, our old services of killing slowly or any other manners of death are no longer available at this time."

"Options, nice," Spanner nods.

Giannini facepalm when Spanner actually offered ideas and Fran taking notes. Not willing to hear exactly what ideas, Giannini turns to Enma twitching for a moment, "Enma-kun?"

The red haired young man shakes his head and turns with a slight smile at the head of the SD, ignoring Spanner lifting Fran over his shoulders with half of the present employees of the SD mournfully following them, "Is there anything else?"

"I-Pin would be assisting you once she finished delivering lunches to the Varia," Giannini responded. Before Enma could comment, I-Pin comes in rolling with her rolling blades and skids to a stop before the two men.

"Ready for the super special box delivery!" I-Pin salutes and beams at them.

"Thank you," Enma bows his head, then scratches his nose, feeling the ghost bandage it had years ago, "Should I also wear those things?"

"Nope, that just me practicing a new way to deliver, Enma-nii," she looks around curiously, "so where are the boxes?"

Enma shifts his arms behind him, "I have them place somewhere safe and impossible to break without my signature flames."

"Geez, you and Lambo have the weirdest hammer space abilities," I-Pin sighs, "We should start with Hayato-nii since he just came back. The other package will be here in a couple of hours."

Enma nods, releasing slightly his tense shoulders. Both the young girl and Shimon Decimo say their goodbyes at Giannini and the rest of the SD employees.

* * *

A couple of silent cars with tainted windows rolled up at the debris covered small crowd. Takeshi hums to himself as he taps the straps of his tied swords, keeping a sharp look out. They left behind the former CEDEF administration to clean up and "tie up any loose ends". He would have taken Kyoko's car, but she had an emergency for the Secret Service. He contemplated what to take when Skull shows up with his own small car, which had a special seating for another adult size passenger.

"My partner in crime left earlier, so there is one more spot with the Amazing stunt man Skull!" Takeshi laughs and nods. He gives one last look toward to Hana who was busy on her phone, yet eyeing as well at the strange dark duo hooded pair. He wonders if Tsuna's secret language, really was secret, unless something is up.

"Yeah, yeah. After all this is over I will take up on your extreme day out in Italy…" Hana then mutters something incomprehensible with a slight blush before hanging up. She quickly types up a message.

The two dark blue hooded pair walked warily behind them, waiting if they should leave or wait for whatever Vongola wants of them.

Rossa looks back down at her captain and narrowed her eyes, "Gialla, you're not going to do something stupid, are you?"

The smaller dark blue hooded girl kept following the Vongola, ignoring Rossa.

Rossa tsked and wiggles her nose and made a small twist of her wrist in a forward motion, pointedly ignoring their audience, " _It better not be joining these idiot amateurs."_

Gialla discreetly makes a triangle with her fingers and moves it from her chest to outward in an arc, " _He got himself kidnapped at his own home_."

Rossa grits her teeth and huffs while waving her right hand, " _This isn't our fight, it doesn't have to be anymore."_

Gialla glares at her under her hood and bobs her head and twitches her mouth, " _I've noticed their new liaison's eyes…_ "

For that one moment Rossa broke the silent signaling, "Don't Gialla. You win."

Gialla smirks and moved forward, after being waved over by Hana to follow her into the car. Just as they neared the car, Gialla tugs at Rossa's sleeve and whispers, while raising her right hand to Rossa's eyes before clenching into a fist before opening it, "I'll walk through fire for you."

Rossa stops and smiles. The taller girl raises her fist to meet Rossa's with a hard hit, " _And across the earth_."

"Captain," Rossa smirks nodding Gialla to enter the car first.

Gialla smirks mischievously and mutters before ducking her head into the car, "Cherry."

"Why do you always call me that?" Rossa mutters as she steps into the car, ignoring Hana's prying eyes, who sat at front passenger seat.

Gialla answers with glee, "You still wear that clip even after all this time. It's a shame no one can see it."

When the car began to move, the two young girls finally turn to Hana's enquiring look. Rossa crosses her arms, Gialla letting her do the talking, "We will help wholeheartedly in your investigation of the suppose traitor. He may be the same one we are looking for unlike that Saffron decoy you fell for."

Hana eyes them with suspicious eyes and huff, "Fine, but know that isn't enough to have all access on everything on our records. Although I am willing to give it to you if you specifically ask for something beyond your clearance level once you convince me why I should."

"Acceptable," Rossa nods. Gialla in the other hand was suspiciously amused and curious.

The shorter hooded girl leans forward between the seats, "So how do you describe the Decimo? I heard he is the son of the previous CEDEF head. Is he really just as an idiot as the Idiota?"

Rossa mentally rolled her eyes. Is as if the younger girl never seen the guy with her own eyes.

Hana looks away from reading a message on her phone and gives them a raised brow, "Thank goodness no. He actually knows what he is doing once he got over his issues."

Then the dark haired woman lets a small smile to herself, "He really can surprise you. One minute you may think he is just another annoying monkey and the next a sharp witted trustworthy person. He has a way of making you wish to be a better you. Before you know it, you start to feel weird things when someone **dares** to hurt him."

Rossa and Gialla silently stare at the composed woman clench her phone tightly then she looks up as if realizing she wasn't alone, "I still don't trust you and I have important people to protect. You better not turn traitor like that fool or you will not have to only worry about an angry possessive sky and his underlings."

"Whatever," Rossa smiles to herself at Gialla's unbothered response. The younger girl really doesn't understand true devotion, "Still doesn't change the fact you had him kidnapped twice already and yet find the true culprit."

"Of course, I won't make excuses, it will be just a waste of time and breath, but he still lives and we are still not giving up. The fight is not over," the young woman's eyes narrowed and while she had no flames, there was something heavy the two dark blue hooded girls felt.

A silence stretched for a long minute before Gialla giggles, "I really like you. You might actually get things done compared to the Idiota."

"No buttering up your future superior now," Hana scoffs, but a faint smile still lingers. Rossa shakes her head, still not sure how her captain able to calm people (most of the time), but knows there is a reason why she follows her captain despite of their age difference.

"Let's see if you can win over his right-hand man, otherwise, things will be difficult for you," Hana puts in before sending another message from her phone as the car slowed to a stop.

"For now, welcome to Vongola Mansion. Don't do anything suspicious and stay within my sight and no one gets thrown to the Cloud and Mist dungeons."

Rossa fights the urge to huff in disbelief, but she couldn't shake the feeling, she was forgetting something.

* * *

Hayato was trying to make everything perfect, distracting himself of the last time he saw his boss. He had the guest rooms cleared and checked again for any questionable hacking material. The first room was ready for his precious boss along with a couple of medical equipment that Ryohei brought in earlier to finalize the reversal of the strange poison that shrunk their boss.

Once there was nothing more he can do and being attacked by Benigno to eat something, Hayato returned to the conference room. Only to be stopped by a too chirpy of a person at this time of the day and Enma's sheepish smile giving him a familiar small box from his new black hole box. Before he left, Hayato told him they were going to meet up later for any new updates since they talked to each other because their last phone call was too short to update anything concrete.

Uri immediately jumped out when Hayato looked the debugged conference room. His box animal gave him the most painful scratches yet, but he was used to those.

While Hayato goes over a couple of reports on the main table he had cross referenced earlier again, he flickers a couple of dying will flame balls at Uri from Storm to Lightning. Even with Uri finally calm down, napping at the corner of the room, the storm guardian's annoyance increased. For some reason, no one made connection between the different reports because each person was doing different things and were not updating each other.

Then he remembers Ryohei focusing certain things to certain people. The right-hand man of Vongola mutters to himself, "Better call Giannini to get everyone together and pool our resources."

"Haha, that's crazy! We were thinking about that too!" A voice spoke behind him, not hearing the door slide open earlier.

Hayato turned around and stared at the rain guardian. Last time he spoke with him was the other being in the office dealing with papers, "What happened to you?! You look like someone had the building fall on you!"

"Hmph! Of course, he does. Although he isn't the only one," Hana glares from the doorway, but didn't enter, "I know I complained about doing paperwork and all those reports, but I rather not get involved in your explosions."

"What happened?" Hayato stares at the dusty pair. Curious to what Hana was glaring just outside the conference room.

"We will debrief you once we have the necessary measures done. We ran into difficulties and this is messier than we thought," Hana then crosses her arms and dares Hayato to say anything when two dark blue hooded people walked in.

* * *

It hasn't been long since Saffron was placed in a cell in Vindicare when Oregano and Tumeric began their own questioning. Although their piercing looks were not as strong with the special masks they wore for being in the Vindicare prison.

"We were right then?" Oregano whispered after the guards left them along with the oppressing air. She loosens up her face mask.

Saffron kept his eyes closed, unwilling to look at his ex-coworker.

"We are aware you had the perfect chance in killing Decimo way before he took over. The fact Reborn being present all the time is no excuse. You could even had him during the Inheritance ceremony or given him a mission with false information when he was training under the Ninth," Tumeric didn't quite glare, but it was a close thing.

Again Saffron was silent. His head leans back the wall of his cell, devoid of any kind of dying will flames and technology. He wonders if maybe deep inside, Saffron wanted to hurt Boss. Boss had a hand in killing his close family, which was his brother he didn't see eye to eye and his family killed so harshly.

"Saffron," Oregano sighs, "You were never the same since you failed that mission. Mistakes happens and one day an enemy will get lucky. What you did wrong was the fact you tried to cover it up. Our boss would have hated your guts, but it would be nothing compared what he feels now."

Saffron turns to them and opened his red eyes that had a hint of a black compass in the middle.

"I hated him you know. His family was fine and still did what he wanted, whereas I had no such luck and with the information I had, I wanted him to pay with blood, but I was too much of a coward to do anything about it. I only gave one inch when I found out a hit was made for his family, letting them pass me. Then...," his eyes stared at the distance as that day's events flashed before his eyes.

 _It was hot and hard to breath. The latter could've been for the fire left from the explosion that took out his Boss civilian home or out of anxiety at how bad he failed in protecting his Boss' family. He only had this one job that should have been simple enough with the fact it was far away from Italian and other mafia problems. Yet here he stood staring at the possible perpetrator masked being raising a knife to gut the running little girl coming toward the boy at his feet. Saffron raises his pistol, feeling the weight of being the only one living from his squad of Watchers to save her. Unfortunately, his hands were shaking and he missed the target, hitting the little girl instead. He stares in horror at what he has done and felt something shift by his feet._

 _Seeing those brown eyes not really accusing, Saffron panicked and knocked the boy out. He looked again and to his horror, found only a puddle of red and no body, nor the masked man._

 _He looks back down at the unconscious boy with his gun aiming at his head,_ To think, my nephew would be the same age as you…

"Imagine my surprise when I find out my nephew was alive and turns out not only him, but…" Saffron stares down at the table, "I wish I can tell you who it is, but like I said before the man always cover himself in a mask. It is true the traitor is part of Vongola. I was so close in finding him, but he made use of my hacking system, which is why I took the boy, after his failed attempt at killing him with mixture of different drugs. He would've finish him off with that recent explosion."

Saffron stares at his hands. He had tried to make amends and looked for little Natsuki and was he surprised to find someone else in the process. No matter how much he wanted to tell the other girl, he couldn't dare to expose himself in case the masked man made the connection and increase the amount of blackmail.

"Until we find the true culprit, you will not leave this place, nor make contact to your family. You are as of now considered dead to him and to us," Tumeric hard look had Saffron look away in shame. When he looks up again, Oregano finished tightening her face mask and both didn't look back when when they walked out the cell.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: The mysterious kidnapper will soon be revealed and trouble begins up coming next. Until next time,** LaniAhava **out!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: *Sneaking in an update before going back to work on project* Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12  
Full of surprises**

"I bet you it's the butler," Takeshi grins at Hayato's groan.

"This isn't a mystery drama, baseball idiot," Hayato glares at him.

"Aw come on, just think about. This guy or could be this woman, knows too much of Vongola such as the secret passageways, been giving out information and took advantage of our compromised mansion. It's someone who has access and can be hidden in plain sight," Takeshi nods, looking a bit too proud of himself.

"I call dibs on Stephano," Lambo puts in, "Tsuna-nii said he insulted Mamma."

"EXTREMELY SUSPICIOUS~!" Ryohei joined in the conspiracy theories. Most of the Vongola guardians and the Squadra Nascosto were presently in the Guardian Meeting room, which was one of the few rooms that passed the security testing. Hana already left in search of Iemitsu after leaving behind her findings with Hayato and giving a blushing nod at Ryohei.

"Ok, no. That butler has been in the famiglia far too long," At this Hayato opens up his laptop, checking that it was completely disconnected to any outside signals, "While insulting Mamma is a terrible crime and there will be consequences, what would he gain if he was the mole?"

"Funny how the man also went in vacation during Decimo's clean house inspection," a drifty voice puts in.

Hayato growls and turns to the voice only to stare in confusion at the appearance of Mammon followed by Fuuta holding his briefcase.

"You seriously asking that? Isn't he one of the few people who aren't suspicious of you and the rest of the Varia?" Hayato narrows his eyes at Fuuta's solemn look.

"YOU EXTREMELY NOTICE THAT? I EXTREMELY THOUGHT I WAS IMAGINING THAT! ALSO HOW COLD STEPHANO WAS WITH MY EXTREME BROTHER!"

"Adding on to that, we distinctly remember how he didn't let out a warning of our attack during the Cradle incident. He seemed actually excited," Mammon nods.

Hayato narrows his eyes when Fuuta stares at him with a meaningfully pat on his briefcase. It seems the younger boy found something, but Hayato cannot make any judgements from assumptions and theories until all the evidence has been seen. He looks around the room.

"Fine. We will interrogate the guy once you show me what you got, but mark my words, if he turns out to be innocent, we might have to get him a raise or something. We have been stressing him too much."

* * *

Yuni sat on her cushioned seat next to her window, staring at nothing.

After returning to Italy with an irate Gamma at the warehouse where Saffron was left to be interrogated, she was now back home. Her mother was worried, yet looked at her in understanding. It still didn't mean she was grounded for a month for the stunt she pulled.

The young girl caught the faint reflection of Gamma giving out last minute instructions to the guards behind her. It was after everyone left, in exception of Gamma did she released a long breath.

"Princess?" Gamma turns to her in worry. The Giglio Nero heiress takes off her large white hat and placed it on her lap.

"Nothing to worry, especially now that Tsuna-nii is better now," she fiddles with her hat, "Still feel like something is not right. It would only get worse before it gets better."

Gamma wraps his arm around the young girl and places his chin over her head, "Would you like the Gesso boss come by for a sleep over?"

Yuni leans back and stares at Gamma in surprise.

Gamma gave her a slight smile, "I am still not comfortable with him, given what he is capable of, but is like you once told me: This is another time and just as he isn't that Byakuran, we are still here."

Yuni buries herself to Gamma side, mumbling her gratitude.

Then Byakuran bursts into their window, practically pushing the young girl and Gamma to the ground. Before Gamma protested, an explosion of bullets pierced into their room just where the Giglio members previously were.

* * *

Tsuna opens his eyes. He shuts them quickly and groans. His whole body was sore as if he was stretched out painfully. He wonders if Reborn came back to torture him for something he done.

Suddenly some of the memories of being kidnapped returned, making him quickly sit up. He ignored the pain in his body and got off his bed only to trip once from standing up too quickly. Clutching on the pulled back covers, Tsuna caught sight of his clothes, folded at the foot of his bed. He looks around to see if anyone else was in his room and finds Bianchi with some bandages wrapped around her arms sleeping on the chair.

The Vongola boss frowns at the lack of security of his room. If he knows his overprotective guardians and the rest of his family, he wouldn't be left alone too long. Then he smiles to himself when he senses lingering mist flames. He wasn't alone then.

After putting on his shirt, black slacks and house slippers, Tsuna quietly left the room. Once in the hallway, he realizes he was in the Guest Wing.

 _Argh! Please tell me in their panic, they didn't destroy the main guardian wing?!_ Tsuna rubs his forehead at the incoming headache.

Maids and butlers froze in shock when they saw him, but Tsuna was too hungry and curious to where the rest of his family was to wonder why. He could have asked Mukuro who was shadowing him, but Tsuna will enjoy the peaceful walk as much as he can.

The minute the Vongola boss relaxes and places his hands in his slacks' pockets, he felt a folded paper. Curious, he takes it out to read it silently to himself. He groans again.

Sensing something else, the Vongola boss pivots his heel and ducks down into a crouch as a couple of bullets were shoot above him.

Mukuro materializes and whirls his trident and slams it to the ground. Tsuna stares at him and looked around for any change or mist flames.

Nothing happened.

To Tsuna's horror, Mukuro darkly chuckles before laughing hysterically, "So round 3 for those Flame Seals then!"

"Maybe, but unlike you, we have the upper hand!" a familiar young boy's voice echoed the halls. Tsuna cannot help wondering where he heard it before.

"Hey look, the midget grew up," another voice commented.

 _...7's?_

 _Even if you are rescued…_

 _…_ _flowers_

Tsuna shakes his head from the recent fractured memories. He stomps to grab a nearby vase and throw it to the ground. Mukuro stares at him from behind at his sudden destructive actions.

The young brown haired man in the other hand have forgotten how stress relieving was not suppressing his actions. There was a reason why he didn't hunt down his sister after she confessed her horrible deed of breaking his game console. Those who bothered his sister sure paid dearly and were unfortunate scapegoats.

The image of an annoyed blond haired girl lingered too long in his mind eye. When he reached through the shattered vase, the sharp shards broke through the grief and takes out the gun that was hidden within the vase. With a quick look through the magazine for bullets, Tsuna was satisfied by the full magazine. He quickly summons his flickering flames to heighten the power of the bullets, which actually were his full Will fighting against the seals, and shoots at the wall next to him.

It was no longer than a second did the bullets pierced the wall when there was a muffled shout, "Watch it, crazy lunatic! Almost hit my beautiful face and my brother!"

Tsuna makes a sign to Mukuro to stand down before staring at the two dark silhouettes coming out of the rubble, "Where are the other two hooded members of yours?"

"Nice try, _Decimo_ ," spats the younger boy. His green eyes glared with righteous rage at Tsuna, "We know you have them imprisoned here. We are aware we should've tried harder in not making your capture unpleasant, but we needed some kind of distraction to get closer to our objective!"

"Oh? What and who is your objective?" Mukuro smirks, promising death the minute Tsuna gives him the say so.

The taller red headed young man scoffs, "We're not saying nothing more, right midget?"

"I am not a midget," the younger boy rolls his eyes, now calming somewhat down. He turns to Tsuna, "Let them go or the place would not blow up to be forgotten in history, oldest mafia famiglia or not."

Mukuro whistle, slightly impressed, but Tsuna smiles a disturbing smile, "Be my guest. I have been figuring out a good excuse to do so since this place is too contaminated with too much mafia history for my liking."

The Vongola boss was not perturbed at the weird looks he received. He started his walk toward the rest of his guardians.

He ignores Mukuro's laughter, mumbling curses before raising an eyebrow at the shocked intruders, "Are you coming or not? It would be much easier. You can blow up the mansion later once everyone is evacuated. I don't care what grandpa says, he left me too much work that he could have easily done it before passing me the position."

The younger boy of the two intruders eyes him with curiosity, walking quickly to be next to Tsuna, "So, you do remember who kidnapped you then?"

Mentally Tsuna was glad for now, the two trusted him and wouldn't go with the threat. Although he is all for destroying this mansion, once _that_ is ready.

"If you mean who shot me, yes," then Tsuna's eyes eyeing them meaningfully before sighing, "If you mean the guy who beat me…sorry to say, my memories are still a bit of a blur."

Mukuro groans, "The puppy would not be happy about this."

"If I see the guy I would know. After all it must be someone I have been in contact this past year," Tsuna shrugs and turns to the two intruders, "The sore loser probably be in contact with the rest of my guardians. Just follow me and we'll straighten this out."

"Kufufu, your intuition is strong as ever if you know where is everyone~"

Tsuna gives his mist guardian a deadpan look, "Reborn left a note saying to bring the intruders to meet up with the rest of their squad at the Guardian Room."

"Tunafish?! You're back to be from being your adorable self! I'm so glad!"

"Tunafish?"

Tsuna ignored the whisper of taller of the Squadra Nascosto and turned to his father with a blank look, "Shouldn't you be with Mom?"

Iemitsu pouts before catching sight of the two intruders, "What are you doing here? Does the other two know you're here?"

"What's it to you?" asked the older of the two Squadra Nascosto members.

Iemitsu shakes his head in amusement, "They don't know you're here. Let me guess, you thought they got themselves kidnapped and felt the need to _rescue_ them."

The blond haired man snickers when the two boys looked away with a blush.

"Typical. You knew them and yet didn't know where I was kidnapped," Tsuna mutters to himself, "No wonder they have miscommunication issues."

Tsuna decided to ignore their talk between them and turns to Mukuro, "Once I've reached with the others, get Kyoya to have a couple of rounds within and outside of the mansion. Something isn't right."

Mukuro nodded, while Tsuna wondered this lack of his usual constant wariness disappeared to.

He walked once again once the Squadra Nascosto and his father finished whatever exchange they had.

* * *

Kyoko wonders if she would get a day off soon with the way her missions keep piling up. She recently had to help with tracking down and capture the rogue construction workers who has been doing an ongoing crazy scam of interfering with the Secret Service Organization's security feed that send up red flags on other systems warning of high vulnerability to be hacked.

She had to work with the local mafia freelancers to her regret. The free-lancers either flirt with her badly or would not take her seriously. It would have been frustrating if Haru and Skull, who also was part of the team, hadn't called them out on their own failures in other past missions they had.

Rolling her shoulders, Kyoko entered the secret entrance to the Secret Service Organization. It was after she rounded a corner did her eyes narrowed at the strange trail of dirt in the otherwise cobblestone hallway.

The more she followed the trail, the more worried she become. By the time the dirt trail showed freshness and a couple of vines sticking out of the door to the security room, Kyoko stopped. Both her hands strayed on her side pockets where one held the emergency EMP and the other her gun.

She waited until the strange bustling in the room silenced before kicking down the door, activating her EMP and ducking down to the side, away from the computer monitors. A loud shout was heard just as vines shoot out to where her head had been. Crouching down on the ground, she tapped one of her earrings to trigger her Night vision googles. They slide across her face to help her see through the sudden darkness. Raising her gun, Kyoko aimed it at the smirking woman and shot at her four times.

The first one pierced the other's shoulder, the second grazed her thigh, but the two hits were dodged, hitting the monitors behind her.

"My dear, how wonderful of you to come to me, _alone,_ " the bright green haired woman sneers, while scratching lovingly at the strange sentient plant in one hand and the other clutching at her wounded shoulder.

"Speak for yourself," Kyoko rolls further away from her. Going through her memory, Kyoko quickly identified her as Biokilulu, Varia traitor after verifying and breaking down Enma's intel.

The young Agent back flips to lean against the far wall and quickly taps against it in an ordered pattern. Just as she sensed vines flying toward her back, the wall and floor flipped, switching into a different room below. She smirked at the sound of cursing above her as she positioned herself to land carefully and quietly.

Brushing off any residue dust or dead cuttings of the vines, Kyoko looks around warily. She still had her night vision googles on. Taking advantage of the quick reprieve, Kyoko had a quick look on how many bullets she had left. Seeing it was only few left, she cursed.

On the construction workers mission, Kyoko had used some of her bullets on a group of construction workers. She was going to refill her ammunition before giving her report since Skull would tie up the loose ends, letting her go early.

She takes out her nail filer and activated the small laser option, mentally glad it wasn't affected by her EMP from earlier.

"Foolish girl! You're in my turf now!" Kyoko looks behind her and barely hold her scream when the sight of a million vines coming for her through the pipes under the building.

Mentally glad in taking some time off to train with Mukuro and Chrome's attacks and some acrobatics from Haru, Kyoko twists and flips from the waving vines. Whenever possible, she waved around her small laser.

She was nearing the emergency exit when suddenly an explosion of light blinded at a debilitating way with her still wearing her night googles. Suddenly finding herself tied up, Kyoko struggled despite the fact she couldn't see.

"Tsk, tsk," Biokilulu mock in disappointment, "You really shouldn't hurt my dearies."

Kyoko blinked, trying to get rid of the dark spots covering her vision. She muttered the voice-recognized shut down feature and sighed in relief when her vision began to clear up faster.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?! Typical and people wonder why I prefer plants. They at least are good listeners."

Choosing her battles, Kyoko stopped fighting through her binds. Making sure she didn't focus on her boots, Kyoko glared at Biokilulu.

 _I need to wait just at the right moment before I take her down, hopefully the Organization would realize something is wrong._

* * *

The right hand man of the current Vongola boss looked through the files showed no expression other than clenching the papers. At the same time, Fuuta spreads out the information Hana quickly had put together earlier on the table for everyone in the room to see.

Lambo yawns, closing one eye, staring lazily at the pictures and information placed to explain them. Without directing his words to anyone, the Lightning guardian comments, "You know it's weird that Reborn did nothing about Tsuna's disappearances."

"I am right here you know."

Everyone turns to stare at the child sized statue that almost seemed to blink at them. Everyone then looked at each other.

"Haha, I must be very tired, I thought I heard Reborn for a second there," Takeshi rubs the back of his neck while the others nod. Hibari just didn't even bother.

Gialla sighs and Rossa wonders.

"Oh-ho, sharp eyes, you have there, _Squadra Nascosto_ ," Reborn spoke up again, aiming his remark at Gialla.

Just like that, the statue moved, giving a signature smirk at the guardians, who jumped in surprise, or widen their eyes such as the case of Fuuta.

The smirk had everyone wonder if he knew something, but seemed to be debating to let them suffer through it or not.

After a long moment, Reborn came into a decision with a grave nod, "Isn't it wonderful how Dame-Tsuna no longer needs someone to take him by the hand."

Suddenly a shot goes off. Reborn dodges it and then jumps off the desk. The child hitman quickly pulls up his green gun to his face barely making it on time when the bullet ricochets off the desk and then bounced off his gun to carved into the wall behind them.

Everyone turns to the girl holding out her gun, aimed at her side, completely away from directly shooting Reborn.

"Nice shot," Reborn nods in approval.

"There is no _Dame_ about him," then Gialla realized what she just said, "Wait a minute why would the world greatest hitman know about a dead civilian Japanese boy who has no ties in the mafia?"

"Watch what you say brat!" Hayato puts down the papers, momentarily forgetting the horrifying connection in his reading to shout. Although he distantly wondered at her specific comment.

Reborn tugs his fedora down, "You can't blame her. There is a reason Mamma or _Nana_ had no one after her for these past years. Iemitsu might have failed in many things, but he can sure keep hold a secret without being too secret."

"Wow, so you're telling us Decimo is that Tsunayoshi Sawada," Rossa whistles, "Iemitsu is good, eh _Gialla_?"

"He … that Idiota…he's my… _alive_?" she squeaked at the end. Gialla was in the verge of hyperventilating.

Hayato narrowed his eyes in suspicion, feeling he was missing an important piece, but Takeshi's face turned blank.

"Of course, that _man_ lied. Of course, I was a fool and denial to believed him. After all is in _our_ blood," chokes the young girl. She clutches her shoulder and began to shake.

Reborn carefully stands next to the sitting smaller dark hooded girl. He spoke with a hint of softness, "The mafia makes a mess of things and complicate things like you cannot believe or, so my student says."

This rather freaked out everyone who knows him. Reborn only aims such softness at Mamma and sometimes at Tsuna.

"Everyone in this room cares about Tsuna. Anyone who dares to hurt him, will suffer millions time worse. A fate worse than death. So that walking corpse who wants to hurt Tsuna would pay with much interest and _**more**_."

Rossa steps closer to the smaller hooded girl, crouching down next to her, opposite to where Reborn stood, letting Gialla know she was there for her.

Gialla bows her head and her body kept shaking, her voice wavered, unable to rein in th tears falling down her cheeks, "Finally…he finally found friends. I feared…when I thought he was…. He shouldered everything…he deserves so much..."

Silent reign in the room, no longer papers being shuffled through. No one can understand what is going on, but it seems like only Reborn and the two hooded girls did.

Then the guardian secure meeting room doors slammed open, shaking everyone out of their stupor.

"Reborn! What kind of sick joke you decided to play this time?!"

Everyone stares at the fully cured Vongola Decimo. The guardians brighten up, but before they could run to him, the small cloaked girl somehow beat them to the punch.

Tsuna was shocked and barely caught the girl who jumped into his arms.

"I'm sorry Nii-san!" Gialla's hood fell back, exposing two low blond ponytails.

Tsuna stared at the familiar color, "Na-natsu…?"

His eyes immediately fell on Reborn.

The hitman nods, looking smug, but with a soft look.

At the doorway, Solte and his brother stares in confusion and wondering what in the world is going on.

"The heck?" Bligganteth mutters with Solte nodding in agreement, both entering the room. Solte shut the door behind them without looking away Gialla in worry.

Reborn smiled, satisfied at the muttering between the Sawada siblings. He step away and went to sit at the edge of the table, letting his legs swing back and forth, "Should I do you next, _Rossa?_ "

Rossa stood up and brush off invisible dust off her dark colored cloak, "It's my business, Hitman. I will do so at my own time."

"I bet he suspects of you. He may be learning, but doesn't mean he is blind," Reborn comments as he reaches over his hat to let Leon sit on it once more.

"Well then it seems like Captain is in good hands, how about it Rossa, you and my arms, I can reserve any room—off!" Bligganteth began, but was hit by the door. Solte was fortunate enough to move away from the door earlier and snickers.

Enma ignores Bligganteth threats, who the latter rubbed his noise in frustration, to quickly shutting the door again, "We have a problem!"

Before he elaborated, he froze at the sight of Tsuna hugging tightly to a younger girl he never seen before.

He takes in the sight of the guardians torn feelings of happiness and annoyance toward Tsuna. Enma looks confused at the sight of the full team of the Squadra Nascosto. The taller hooded person glares at Reborn murderously.

"Hey Loser Enma glad that you made to the reunion party!"

"Reborn," Enma nods in exasperation before turning to Tsuna who looked up in worry, "Glad you are all better now Tsuna, but right now one of our important contacts is in need of rescue since their organization is busy trying to recover at a recent breach!"

"Mirror?"

Enma gave a slight nod. Tsuna looks down at his curious sister, "How about it, ready to help me track down our interloper?"

"He would learn to fear the Sawadas!" crackles Gialla, gaining suspicious looks from everyone except Tsuna and Reborn.

* * *

"Honestly, it's like they think there isn't enough food to feed even a kitten!" Nana nods as Benigno waves his wooden spoon in agitation.

Iemitsu looks between the two and sighs in relief. After catching up with the Squadra Nascosto's recent intel, the former CEDEF boss went in search of his wife. She was calmer than before returning Italy. He left her talking shop with the Vongola main chef. It has been a long week.

 _Some retirement this turn out to be…_

Iemitsu stops in the middle of the hallway. A slight tug guides him back to one of the hallways into the service quarters.

Warning signals went off when he catches one of the help muttering angrily at someone in the phone. Before Iemitsu could catch his face, a bright seal went off under his feet.

"What the—?!"

The light was so bright, he only caught a familiar voice growled, "Wrong Sawada."

Everything turned black, but not before activating the new Vongola Alert system that was put in place after the clean house months ago and the special item from Squadra Nascosto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Finally almost finished this story and a good way to relax after a double exam with a quiz on the side. Could have been worse, it could've been my finals. Until next time, LaniAhava out!**


End file.
